By Ourselves
by Aki Vos
Summary: So, the old saying didn't really apply any more... I don't know exactly what to say... MakaXSoul, FINISHED!
1. Chapter 1

"Are you sure doing the report on your dad is alright, Maka? Isn't that like...? I don't know, extremely easy?" Soul said shrugging as they walked along the streets in the early morning light towards class.

"Stein-Sensai said we could do it though, so after class all we have to do is find papa and get him to talk coherently enough to tell us about him growing up." Maka said cheerfully. Suddenly they heard shoes running behind them and both turned to see Tsubaki running towards them. "Hey, Tsubaki, what's…?"

"No time, run!" Tsubaki said grabbing both of them. She began to rush and looked up Black Star who was leaping down off the roof followed by Patty and Liz.

"What's the big deal?!" Soul yelled and yanked his arm away and they all stopped.

"It's Death the kid-kun…" Liz said slowly turning to point as a figure in the shadows slowly approached. "It happened when he woke up this morning…"

"He makes us all sad." Patty said sitting down and lowering her head.

"There, there Patty, it'll be better later." Liz said and suddenly footsteps could be heard and some faint muttering. "Braces yourselves, he's like a wave of despair!"

"I was so perfect… So perfect… I even folded the toilet paper, made sure the dishes where perfectly in line with the contour of the cupboards and even had my shoes laces at the same length…" Kid could be heard groaning.

"What's wrong with him?" Maka asked quickly.

"It's his face." Black Star said slowly.

"He's been taking it harshly." Tsubaki cowered and move back next to her meister.

Suddenly they heard a thud and Death the Kid moved into sight with the exception of his face in which there was a large frying pan covering it. "I'm a useless piece of shit… I should just die…" The pan slammed against his skull again. "My perfection is gone… Even the number eight would run in fear of me." The pan his head again.

"Hey, Kid, you alright?" Soul asked stepping foreword to take the pan away from him. Soul looked at Kid's face which was contorted with perfectly symmetrical tears and streams of mucous.

"My face… it's hideous…" Kid said and pointed to his cheek. "I have one blemish…"

"It's just a zit."

"I'm unbalanced! I need a blemish in the exact same place on the other side!" Kid cried and fell to the ground screaming and cursing. As his fist kept slamming the ground repeatedly Patty looked up and began crying. "Liz! I forgot to put a sock on!"

Liz stopped and slammed he palm against her head. "I can't believe we haven't had a psychiatrist examine them yet."

"Poor Kid…" Tsubaki said slowly.

"Hey Kid! Why don't we just cut it off?" Black Star yelled excitedly.

"Idiot! You'll end up cutting his hear off." Maka said quickly giving him a Maka chop on the head with her text book. "I have an idea that's symmetrical! Tsubaki, do you have your bandages on you?"

**5 minutes later…**

"It's perfect! So even, same colors!" Kid said rubbing the twin bandages on each cheek. Liz put her mirror away and Death the kid straightened up. "Alright, we're now ready to go to school!"

"It's about time! Soul, Black Star, and Patty have already taken off." Maka said angrily. She turned and walked off with Tsubaki by her side.

"Really, Kid-kun, you've got to get a better handle off your OCD." Liz said.

"You say that now, but you'll be thankful I worry so much when you see how nicely the toilet paper is folded." Kid said walking foreword.


	2. Chapter 2

"What's up with Patty?" Black Star asked as they watched the girl sit quietly and behaving for once. Soul shrugged and turned to see the rest of them catching up. "Maybe Kid's episode was really contagious after all."

"I doubt it." Soul said and turned around to them. "Liz, something's up with your sister."

"What?" Liz said walking past them and sitting down next to Patty. "Hey, Patty, what's wrong? It's such a beautiful day, don't you want to go find someone to chase or something?"

Patty shook her head and stood up. "Come on, we have to get to school."

The group stopped and let Patty through as she calmly walked up towards the school. Liz sighed, "oh great, it's just one catastrophe after another today isn't it?"

"I think it might help us in our symmetry. If Patty is thinking more linear, she may not mess our stance up!" Death the Kid said happily. Maka quickly chopped him with her book.

"When a friend is in trouble you help them, not hope that it'll make them more 'symmetrical', Kid." Maka said angrily. "Soul! Let's go!"

"Uh, yea sure." Soul said following as they took off after the depressed gun. Black Star began to follow after and Tsubaki quickly caught up after him. Kid turned to the eldest Thompson gun, "did I say something stupid?"

"For you, not really." Liz said and began to walk away. "Come one let's get to school before you realize that something in the house is off."

"Like the…" Before the young Shimigami could finish his sentence Liz had grabbed the back of his collar and began dragging him away.

* * *

They sat around and kept a carefully watch on Patty as much as they could who was acting very calmly and confidently. Liz sat horribly close to her sister and tried to get her reactions back to normal. Patty was oblivious to her and just fiddled with her shoe. "What's wrong with your shoes?"

"It's just bothering me." Patty said quietly.

"Why don't you take it off, Stein won't mind." Liz said and grabbed her sister's foot and removed the shoe. Suddenly Patty looked up and smiled. "Um, Patty?"

"Hey Liz, I found my crayons!" Patty said excitedly taking the box out of the shoe and sticking the shoe back on. Patty excitedly pulled out one of the mashed crayons and began to draw all over her homework.

"You were upset because there was something in your shoe?" Liz said and shrugged patting Patty on the head.

"She's back to normal!" Maka whispered excitedly over to Liz. They gave each other thumbs up and turned to hear something being dragged into the room. The class looked over to see Stein, Death Scythe and Sid tugging on ropes with a giant cloth covered cage. The beast inside moaned.

Stein stopped as the cage was inside the room and pulled the cloth off revealing a Giant Panda. "Today's special lesson is the live dissection of the Giant Panda!"

"Stein-Sensai!" Maka yelled standing. "The Giant Panda's another endangered species! Why can't we do chickens or frogs?"

"But they're not nearly as dangerous, anyway…"

"Stein." Death Scythe said commandingly. 'This is it, Maka will love papa if he takes her side!' "Shouldn't you at least kill the poor thing before dissecting it?"

"Daddy shut up! You're not helping!" Maka yelled. "I demand the panda goes back to the wild or I'll complain to Shimigami-sama!"

"But it's never been in the wild. We're borrowing it from the Zoo." Stein said quickly. He sighed, "Fine, Sid, would you return the creature to the Zoo?" Sid nodded and he and Death Scythe who was somewhat crying pushed the cage back out. "Since we're not doing a dissection, you can do a ten page essay on the anatomy of a Giant Panda."

The class moaned and Maka sat down, somewhat satisfied with herself. Soul and Black Star leaned down from the row above her and whispered together, "you're writing our papers."


	3. Chapter 3

"Here," Maka said handing over a folder to Soul. "There's pages of questions in here, just ask them and get home so I can make sense of his ranting. I'll have dinner done by the time you get back."

"You sure you don't want to come, he is your father." Soul said taking the folder.

"Right now, I'm positive." Maka said sorely. She sighed quickly, "Just try to keep him on topic alright?"

"Alright. Do you know where he's at?"

"He always watches me leave school from the balcony above the center skull. It's kind of stalker-ish." Maka said nervously then perked up. "Remember to only write down the answer to the question, it'll save us time when we have to read through it. See you at home."

Maka waved and walked away as Soul opened the folder and skimmed through several pages of questions relating to her father. Surprisingly, none of them involved her or her mother. "That's weird. Maka must have forgotten the personal questions."

Soul slowly marched up the stairs and turned down a hall thumbing the pages. He turned his head up and looked at the doors clearly marked with signs reading 'NO ENTRANCE TO STUDENTS' and pushed through to see Death Scythe staring calmly over the balcony. Shinigami's weapon turned and looked at him, "Soul Eater Evans… Can't you read? I expect better of my Maka's partner."

"Maka and I are doing our report on you, but you upset her too much to come herself. I need to interview you." Soul said quickly. He held out the file folder, "all I need is the answers to the questions and you can go back to day dreaming."

"Hm… So Maka's doing the report on me?" Death Scythe smiled. 'MAKA TOTALLY STILL LOVES PAPA! This proves it.'

"Actually, we we're going to do our report on Demon Weapons, but Stein recommended it since Maka was your daughter. Listen, there' like ten pages of questions, would you mind if we started?" Soul said a little irritated sitting down.

"There's Maka! BYE MAKA! PAPA LOVES YOU!" Death Scythe said jumping onto the railing and waving his arms. "She must not have seen me…"

"She ignores you; she was the one who told me I could find you here." Souls pulled out the first page and pulled a pencil out. "Question one; what is being a Death Scythe like?"

"Being a Death Scythe? It's just like being a normal weapon; the only exception is that I only go out on dangerous or urgent missions. I also don't have to attend school, I get paid a lot better, and women like it when you go up and say 'hi, my name is Death Scythe.'"

"I'll leave the last part out." Soul said and moved onto the next question. "2; what has been your greatest accomplishment?"

"Becoming Maka's father. There is no greater accomplishment the calling yourself a father, or mother if you are a girl." Death Scythe said and sat down with his back against the railing. "So, how'd you get stuck with all the work?"

"I didn't, I ask the questions and Maka's going to organize it, then we're going to make a presentation." Soul finished writing and moved on. "Number 3; who was your first partner and tell us about them?"

"That was Stein of course. He was always dissecting something, or easily acing a test, or being pain weird. He's the best technician I know. That should get you some points, huh." Death Scythe said. When Soul had finished scribbling he snatched the papers and pencil from him. "It'll go faster if I just fill them out."

"That's fine by me." Soul said and relaxed against the wall and stared off into the clouds. "You do know why you upset Maka today right?"

"I know, she didn't want the dissection at all. You have to have a little leeway though. It's a thing she picked up from her mother, never compromise and never give in. The worst trait she could have gotten." Death Scythe said and he set the page down and went on to the next one.


	4. Chapter 4

"Here." Soul said walking in and setting the questions down on the table then sitting down himself. "I hope you don't mind, he filled the questions out himself and wrote a love letter to you on the back of the last page."

"At least it's done. " Maka walked out of the kitchen and picked up the folder and began flipping through the pages. "I'll organize this later tonight. Good job Soul. I wasn't sure if he'd do the interview if I wasn't there."

"He did, because he thought it was you're idea when I tried to tell him it was Stein's idea." Soul said. He crossed his arms and looked up at her. "What do you have against him anyway… besides he's stupid?"

"He tore my family apart! Isn't that enough?" Maka said and dropped the folder and walked back into the kitchen. "Dinner's almost done."

* * *

Maka sat on at the table with the pages in front of her looking at the questions and asking herself "Why didn't I organize this before?"

"Do you need help?" Soul asked from laying on the couch with a magazine shoved in his face.

"No, it's just frustrating, I don't know where to put anything." Maka crossed her arms and pouted. "I'll get it at some point."

Soul set the magazine down, crossed the living room and looked over Maka's shoulders at all the questions with long answers after them. "Personal, Career and Facts. Then you can just organize from there."

"I didn't even think of that." Maka said and slammed her head on the table.

Soul began panicking. "Maka, being self destructive, what's wrong with you?"

"Everything in my head is off! I can't keep anything straight and I can't even come up with simple solutions!" Maka slammed her head down again. "Why am I being so dull?"

"You probably just fried your brain from all that studying you do. Why don't you do something where your brain doesn't have to do anything." Soul said helping her out of the chair. He sat down himself, "I'll do this, you need to rest."

"Alright, I'll be in the shower." Maka said and slumped off to her room to get her clothes and went into the bathroom. Soul grabbed the pen and began going through question by question and labeling them as one of the three topics.

"SOUL!" Black Star yelled jumping through an open window and landed at the edge of the carpet. He moved his foot and fell flat onto his face. "I meant to do that!" Black Star jumped up and gave a thumbs up while smiling. "I'm going to go practice my assassin techniques near the girl's bath at school, want to come?"

"No."

"Why? You never do anything fun anymore!"

"Spying on women is uncool. Anyway, Maka's not feeling good and I'm trying to organize our report so I'm somewhat preoccupied. When Tsubaki kicks your ass for spying, tell her I said hi." Soul said and turned back to the report and kept working.

"Huh, what's that?" Black Star said hearing a noise. He smiled and began to take a step when he was stopped by the blade of the demon scythe.

"If you even think of trying to spy on Maka, I'll kill you hear and now." Soul said calmly. He lowered his arm and walked back to the chair. "Don't you have a report to do?"

"Well, I'm doing it on myself! All I have to do is show up and began talking!"

"Did Stein okay that idea?"

"We have to get it okayed?" Black Star said. "I'll just swing by his office before I practice! Later Soul." Black Star said and jumped out of the window. Soul sighed and kept working on the report when he heard the bathroom door open and Maka walked out in her PJs and her hair down. "Black Star was here."

"Yeah, being a dumbass as normal. Ha, finished. It's late enough, I'm going to go pass out." Soul stood up and walked over to his room, "Night maka."

"Wait, Soul…?"

"What?" He said leaning against the door frame.

"I've had a question I've been waiting someone's opinion on." Soul turned around and looked at her. "Do you think it's still alright to celebrate my Dad's birthday?"

"Of course. He's your father no matter what, you mind as well get along." Soul said. "Why, what's on your mind?"

"Well, his birthday's this Sunday, will you help me throw him a party?" Maka asked smiling.

"Sure, but what about the things you have against him?" Soul asked.

"I can put them aside on his birthday. Goodnight, Soul." Maka said and walked into her room and shut the door. Soul sighed and shook his head, "Girl's are confusing."


	5. Chapter 5

"It needs color." Soul said as he and Maka stood looking at the three easels standing with three different posters. "It's all black and white. Maybe we should let Patty color on them?"

"Why don't we put the titles to each section in color? Do we have any makers or colored pencils?" Maka asked and Soul shook his head. "We'll have to buy some on our way home tomorrow."

"Why don't we just go now?" Soul asked, "we have nothing better to do."

"Yes we do! We have to back Daddy's cake today so we can decorate it tomorrow." Maka said quickly.

"Can't we just buy a cake? They have one in the shape of Shinigami's face at the bakery down town." Soul said and he followed her into the kitchen. "Plus, neither of us are excellent bakers. I doubt we'd even qualify for good."

"That's why both of us are baking it." Maka said and set the two boxes of cake mix down. "We're going to make a large cake, one half chocolate and the other strawberry."

"What about vanilla?" Soul asked quickly. "Isn't it required that something be vanilla?"

"Dad's favorites are chocolate and strawberry, so that's what we're doing." Maka pulled out two bowls and handed one to Soul. "You take over the chocolate, alright?"

"Fine, but I don't see why we can't go buy a cake, seeing as the chance of one of us messing this up beyond repair is pretty high." Soul said and grabbed the cake mix and began reading through the instructions. He set the box down and began getting the ingredients out and set them down. The Phone rang, "I got it."

"Bring back scissors; I can't cut the package open." Maka said struggling with the bag of cake mix.

Soul rounded the corner and picked the phone off the wall. "Soul."

"No this is Black Star. You're Soul."

"I know that, you idiot. What do you want?"

"I need a quote for my presentation on me. What would you say about me?"

"You're a head strong idiot, but you're fun and always have a good time."

"I'll just leave the first part out. Thanks Soul, later." The line died and Soul hung the phone back up. He walked back into the kitchen to see Maka sitting on the middle of the floor still struggling with the package. "This thing… is SO stubborn… Soul!"

Maka quickly tossed the bag in the air and Soul turned his arm and cut the very top off. The bag landed safely in Maka's hands, contents intact. "Oh great, I've come to replace scissors."

Maka stood up and poured it into the bowl. "You cut a lot straighter then scissors." She added the eggs oil and then pulled a beater out from the cupboard. Plugging it in Maka turned it on to test it.

"Remember to put it in the batter before…" Soul stood covered in batter. "Before you start it."

Maka turned with her face covered in the mix and looked at him. "You should have said something sooner, now a third of the batter's gone."

"Here," Soul opened the chocolate mix and dropped it in. "Chocolate-strawberry cake."

"Maybe we should just go buy a cake?"

Soul took his finger and swiped it along Maka's cheek and shoved the batter in his mouth. "Taste's fine to me. Anyway, isn't this more fun? And it's going to take forever to clean up!"

"Well, you add the eggs, I'll measure out the oil." Maka said and they went about the tasks at hand when they finished Maka was about of pick up the beater but Soul snatched it away. "That's a bad idea Maka."

"Fine, whatever." Soul put the small appliance in the batter and turned it on low and carefully mixed the mixs together.

"This is fun, we should back cakes more often." Soul finished and turned the beater off and handed it to Maka. "Since there's already a mess… Have some fun Maka!"

Maka looked at it, smiled, and looked back at Soul. She turned it on side and turned it on; little bits of batter went everywhere. She shut it off and set it down, "you're in charge of cleaning this up."

"I didn't make any of the mess. You were the one with the beater." Soul smiled and Maka realized she had been tricked.

"MAKA CHOP!"

"Beaters… shouldn't be used to chop people." Soul said rubbing his head furiously. "Stop being so mean, Maka. I try and get you to loosen up some and you go all wacky on me!"

"But you were going to leave me with all the cleaning."

"I was joking. Haven't you ever heard of taking things at face value?" Soul shouted and looked up and moved his hands away from the injury.

Maka had her head lowered and was standing their quietly until there was a whimper. "I'm sorry, Soul." Maka began to cry a bit. "I'm sorry I was mean."

"Maka…" Soul said slowly and walked over and hugged her. "I didn't mean to yell. You don't have to cry, it was a misunderstanding."

"I know, it's just…" Maka said pulling away and wiping the tears and batter away. "You always do everything for me…"

Soul leaned in and kissed her on the forehead. "It's alright Maka. Let's finished the cake." Soul said turning his attention away to the bowl of batter. Maka stood still, a little paralyzed.


	6. Chapter 6

I'd like to apologize for all the errors in ch 4, now corrected. It figures out, in Microsoft Word 2007 (on my school's comp) you have to turn on the spell check, and I thought my typing had improved.... Thank you for the notice about the errors, I'll make sure to turn spell check on when using that version again. ~ Aki

* * *

"Maka? Are you okay? We have to leave in ten minutes." Soul asked loudly knocking on her door. A loud groan was heard and Soul opened the door to see Maka's normally tidy room a complete mess. "Hey, Maka…"

"Would you collect notes and homework for me? I'm not feeling that well." Maka said softly clutching her blanket over her head.

"Ah… Yeah, sure. Do you need anything before I go?" Soul asked slipping his hands into his pockets. "Or, I can stay home today."

"I'm not dying, I just need to rest. But I do need my notes and homework." Quietly Maka Sat up and let her face show a little.

"You look like an insomniac… You sure you're okay?" Soul asked again.

"I just need rest. You can go on to school without me. My notebooks on the desk." Maka said raising a hand and then her head turned, "or maybe on the floor."

"I see it." Soul said slipping a hand out and grabbing it. He looked up at her and smiled, "try to rest then Maka, there's breakfast of the table. I'll see you later."

Maka watched as Soul exited and closed the door behind him. The blanket dropped and Maka put her hand to her forehead and sighed. "That was so close…"

She heard the apartment door close and slowly crept out of bed and opened the door to see the apartment empty. She looked around and walked over to the plate of eggs, bacon and toast and sat down in the chair. "It doesn't help when you make a breakfast like this for me… When I can obviously see the bowl of oatmeal you ate on the counter…"

Soul who was leaning on the other side heard and gripped his hands together. 'Damn it! It is me! That's why she acted all strangely last night. He sighed and began down the hall. Maka heard it then suddenly sensed his soul in misery. Maka quickly pushed the chair back and went to the door to open it. "Soul… I…"

The scythe took off running and disappeared out into the world. Maka took a step in and slammed the door behind her. She leaned against it bowing her head and lowered herself to the ground. "I have to quit thinking out loud… Oh no! I just thought out loud again!"

"What's with all the noise?" Blair asked drowsily looking up at Maka. She stretched her paws and blinked her eyes. "Shouldn't you be at school?"

"I'm tried… and I think I'm going to be sick." Maka said clasping a hand over her mouth. "Everything's messed up."

"What's wrong?" Blair asked turning into her human form in her work clothes. "Tell Blair-chan everything, Maka-chan."

"Well… Soul… I… Soul kissed me yesterday on the forehead." Maka spilled out quickly. "And now, I'm confused, well, I've been confused the last couple days, but last night I couldn't sleep at all and…"

"Blair-chan knows how to cure boy blues! Go get dressed I know exactly what we ned to do!" Blair said excitedly.

"Soul… Where's Maka?" Liz asked looking around. "She's usually here ten minutes ago."

"Maka's… sick." Soul said stopping on that level. "She stayed home today."

"That's terrible; we were actually supposed to learn something today." She said and Soul turned and went up another level and sat down next to Black Star. Suddenly Stein walked in and sat down on his chair and looked up at everyone. "I assume all of you noticed that the field is closed today due to reconstruction from yesterday's dual. Athletics will be canceled until Wednesday of next week."

"That's the only reason I come to school…" Black Star mumbled.

"It was your dual with that upper classman that destroyed the field." Soul pointed out.

"I know, but I won!" Black Star yelled giving a thumbs up.

"Can I get some teaching in before you two disrupt class?" Stein asked loudly. Soul and Black Star looked down quietly and nodded. "Now, were going to talk about history. You'll have a test over this on Monday."

Soul quickly flipped open Maka's note book and began scribbling 'History test on Monday.' Black Star leaned over and looked at it. "What are you doing?"

"Taking notes."

"Why?"

"Because Maka asked me too." Soul said agitatedly.

"You're so trained!"

"SO WHAT?!" Soul screamed back and the classroom went silent. Soul turned and calmly said, "Sorry, Sensai."

"Right… Now, who is the first widely recognized Miester?" Stein waited a second, "Gilgamesh, the King of Heroes." 'Gilgamesh, the King of heroes.' "He lived approximately 4800 years ago." 'Lived 4800 yrs ago.' "Gilgamesh has his own ballad, which will be on the test on Monday." Stein said picking up a large pile of papers and began passing them out. "The test won't cover heavily on his ballad, but there will be some over it." 'Some of the test will be over the ballad.'

"Are you having fun copying everything he says?" Black Star teased.

"Why are you being such a dick about it?" Soul snapped quickly. "Did you forget you're barely passing and have only gotten one soul? There are some people who actually want to graduate."

"Do I need to separate you two?" Stein asked standing next to them.

"I'll save you the hassle." Soul said and picked everything up and moved up a row to sit with Kid and Patty. Stein handed enough for the row to Black Star and moved up to Soul. "Can I have an extra for Maka?"

"Sure, I want you to stay after class for a minute though." Stein said handing him the papers.


	7. Chapter 7

"So, Stein-Sensai, what's this about?" Soul asked still sitting in his seat as the last of the other students left the room. "If it's about the yelling, Black Star was provoking me."

"Somewhat… Usually the outbursts are on both sides. Soul is something bothering you?" Stein asked leaning against the desk with his arms in his pockets.

"It's nothing really." Soul said standing and grabbed his bag and put it on, "well if that's all you wanted to talk about, I'll be going."

"So I guess you two, like so many others, keep the problem between the weapon and the miester." Stein said quickly. Soul stopped and looked down at the floor. "I can tell when someone's lying or hiding something."

"I know; it's creepy." Soul said. Coolly he turned around, "it's just another disagreement. It'll be fine." He turned back to the door and headed out. Soul walked calmly out of the school ignoring the stares from Black Star and left the school grounds.

Walking through the city Soul took a second to look up at the blue sky and observe it momentarily. 'This weather… it's making me nauseas. Can't it rain every now and then?' He looked down and turned the corner. 'Nothing in this city is ever gloomy, why does it always have to be so happy?'

Soul arrived at the door to the apartment complex and went in and up the stairs. 'For some reason… I really hope Maka's not there.' He walked down the hall and heard laughing coming from inside the apartment. 'It's Maka…' Soul grasped the door and opened it coolly walking in to set his bag down on the table. "You seem all better."

"Blair-chan took care of Maka-chan!" The little cat said popping up on the other side of the couch. "Maka-chan just needed a day of shopping and spa treatments, care of Death Scythe-sama credit card!"

"Who knew me looking like that would make him cry so badly." Maka said flatly. "Did you get the notes from today?"

"Yeah," Soul opened his bag and handed her the notebook. "You'll have to excuse the crayon, at one point Patty stole it from me."

Maka flipped it open and began looking through, "you got four full pages of notes?"

"Yeah, here's this too." Soul said and tossed it at her. "If you need something, I'll be in my room." Soul said and quickly evacuated the living room. Blair turned her furry little head towards Maka and shrugged. Whispering, she frowned, "that didn't go as Blair-chan expected."

"Let me try something, Blair." Maka said standing and walked over to Soul's door and knocked twice. "Soul, can I come in and talk with you for a minute?" There was no response. "Soul?"

Maka opened the door to the mess and saw the window open and Soul gone. Maka sighed and closed the door. Blair looked at her and tilted her head. "What is it Maka-chan?"

"He's gone. If he doesn't want to talk to me, that's fine, but he doesn't have to take off like that." Maka said angrily and began reading her notes. A minute later there was a thud and then a slam as Black Star came flying through the apartment out of Soul's room. "You're a friggin' idiot!"

"Ah! Hey Maka, can you translate the ballad into like… four memorable words?" Black Star asked and Soul rushed in and captured him in a head lock and began punching his head.

"You don't try to hold me for ransom then decided to ask for help!" Soul yelled and hit him one last time then let go. "I feel I've gotten my revenge." He walked over and sat down on the couch next to Blair.

"Black Star… Go do your own studying, besides, I haven't even read it yet." Maka said crossing her arms.

"Geez, everyone's tired of me! Even Tsubaki won't let me in!" Black Star cried. "Can I stay here for a while?"

"Why don't you go visit Kid?" Soul said quickly. "It'd probably help since Excalibur is on the test. You two could go pay him a visit."

Black Star's face went sour. "I'm going to go find a place to hide away from the memory." Black Star slowly walked over to the door.

"I know, Blair, why don't you go hang out with Black Star?" Maka said quickly and Soul looked up at her then down at the cat. Maka smiled, "Blair could probably help you in training, she's a very powerful cat."

"Blair-chan is very powerful. Let's go play!" The cat yelled jumping on top of Black Star's head.

"Off to training!" Black Star yelled and they took off out into the hall, the door closing behind them.

Maka sternly set all the books on the table, got up and sat down next to Soul. "Something about you is bothering me." Maka said and put her hands together and laid them on her lap. She sat still looking like she was waiting for something. "Last night…"

Soul's throat began to choke up. 'I know it, she's going to tell me something I don't want to hear.'

"When I was crying…"

'I know it's coming, probably along the lines of "Soul, what were you thinking! We're partners! Didn't you learn anything from my parents divorce?" It's coming.'

Maka shuffled through her pocket and pulled out a small box. "I shouldn't have snapped at you so quickly." Without the other knowing, they both felt a great sigh of relief. "I got you an apology present." 'I'm fine… I did it, I danced around the topic.'

'I avoided disaster… I was afraid she was going to pack up and leave or something.' Soul said taking the box and opening it. Soul pulled out a small piece of flat wood with Japanese writings on it. "You have something like this don't you?"

"Yep, it's a traditional charm burned on to wood. Blair picked it out, she said you would like it." Maka said smiling.

"Cool, what's it say?" Soul asked.

"I don't know I've never actually been to Japan. I've lived in the city my entire life." Maka said and suddenly Blair jumped up to the window and ran inside and hid under the couch. "Blair!"

"Maka-chan! That kid's crazy! You must hide Blair-chan!" The cat cried. Outside they could hear Black Star calling for her.

"I'll solve this." Soul said quickly. He raced over to the window, "hey, Black Star! Can you read Japanese?"

"Uh…" Black Star leaped onto the window sill and grabbed the piece of wood. "Maybe, Tsubaki…"

"Here," Soul said taking it and a piece of paper, he quickly made a rubbing and handed it to him. "Tell Tsubaki we need to know what it says alright? She should let you in then."

"Wait…" Black Star said thinking. "What do I get out of this?" He said crossing his arms. "You can't expect me to do this for free."

"Maka will brief you before class Monday on all the stuff for the test." Soul said quickly.

"I didn't agree to that!" Maka yelled standing up.

"OKAY!" Black Star jumped from the window and disappeared. Soul quickly shut and locked the window. "Look, he's gone."

"Now I get to tell him the answers." Maka said sitting down angrily.

"Like he'll remember any of it?" Soul said throwing himself down next to her and putting his feet up on the table sighed.

Blair quickly jumped out from under the couch and on to the table. "So, Maka-chan, how'd the whole forehead kiss thing go?"

Maka and Soul looked at each other then turned away quickly. After a second they turned back and tried to speak at the same time. "I…" "About that…"

"Blair-chan's sense of awkward situations is going off… Blair-chan will be in the bath." The cat said running off into the bathroom.


	8. Chapter 8

Maka sat quietly waiting for something to happen. 'At a time like this, he can't expect me to take the lead; this is something he should do.' Maka turned her head straight down and tilted it so her bangs hid her eyes perfectly. "So…?"

Soul shrugged and turned his head to her, "what do you expect me to say?"

"I don't know, that's why I'm waiting for you to say it." Maka said and placed her hands around her stomach. "Uh… I don't feel so good…"

"Are you alright?" Soul asked quickly sitting foreword and scooting closer to her. Maka quickly clasped a hand over her mouth and rushed over to the sink. Soul followed and pulled her hair back and turned away as Maka threw up in the sink. She finished and pulled back crying a bit. Soul quickly grabbed her and held her in close and began to stroke her head. "Throwing up sucks doesn't it?"

"What kind of question is that?" Maka said pulling his hand off her head and pressing him back. "Tell me, what were you thinking when you did that?"

"Did what?" Soul asked quickly. "I don't know what I did!"

"Just now, after I threw up! Why did you do that?" Maka asked quickly.

Soul smiled and shoved his hands in his pockets. He took two steps toward her and looked her in the face. "Are you really that blind, Maka?"Soul laughed and saw Maka moved her hand to her mouth again. "Back over the sink."

Maka leaned over again and Soul held her hair back. She fell back on her butt and stared at the cupboard. "Why am I so sick?"

"Come on, let's get you lying down." Soul said helping her over to the couch. Maka sprawled out and Soul took up a spot on the table. "Do you want to go see if Nygus is still up at school?"

"No, I just want to stay still for a bit." Maka said and turned her head over to him. "You never answer my question."

"I have a feeling it's making you sick." Soul said. "Whatever's gotten into your head, I mean. And I still don't know what you expect me to say."

"Well…" Maka stopped for a second and turned her head back towards the ceiling. "What do you want to say? There's got to be something in your head? Just tell me what it is."

Soul took a deep breath and though about how Black Star can just blurt things out and wished he could do the same. Taking a second for himself he crossed his legs and looked down in a meditative position. maka listened to him breathing heavily until it lightened and Soul head rose up and smiled. "Maka..."

She turned her head and looked at him. "What?"

"Will you go out with me?" Soul asked quickly in a chipper voice. "I've been thinking about ti for a while and I was looking for a way to ask you and... Now I'm rambling."

Maka without saying anything stood up and walked over to her bedroom door. "I'm going to take a nap."

Soul looked down disappointed. "Okay..."

"We'll talk about it at dinner." Maka said quickly and the door shut behind her.

"That's mean, keepin' something over my head like that." Soul said and stood up. Soul walked over to the sink and turned the water on letting it clear the contents as he walked over to the fridge and began going through whatever they had in there to see if he could make anything out of it. Blair popped out of the bathroom with a towel loosely on. "Blair, how much money do you have?"

"Why Soul-kun?" Blair asked playfully. "Did Maka-chan..."

"We need to go buy supplies for dinner." Soul said quickly. "Simple as that."

"Oh..." Blair quickly walked into the bathroom and changed into her clothes. "Let's get going then Soul-kun. Blair-chan feels like Italian tonight!"

"How's pizza?" Soul asked as he turned the water off and opened the door.

* * *

Maka awoke to the sound of Soul screaming "What the Hell are you doing? You can't put a live fish on the pizza, none the less a goldfish! That's gross!"

"Blair-chan like fish on her pizza!"

"The pizza's for everyone! Not just you, Blair!" Soul quieted down and Maka crept softly out of bed and slightly opened the door to look out. "Where'd you get a goldfish anyway?"

"Pet store." Blair chimed and tossed the fish in her mouth and swallowed happily. She patted her stomach and smiled, "nothing's like a fresh fish…"

"That's still kind of gross." Soul said and opened the oven and put the pizza in. "We've got about a half an hour." Soul said jumping up on the counter and looking at the clock on the wall. "I wonder where my magazine went? That'd help pass the time."

"Blair-chan hasn't seen it." Blair said happily and turned into her cat self. Maka turned and looked on her desk, she had read it after they came back.

Maka grabbed the issue labeled 'Music in C Minor' and walked out quietly and tapped Soul on the shoulder. He turned around and fell off the counter. Soul quickly jumped up and brushed himself off. "No one saw that."

"Here." Maka said holding out the magazine. "I borrowed it earlier today, I hope you don't mind." Soul shook his head and took it. "Even for me it was a bit boring."

"That's because it's all about music." Soul said quietly. "You have to learn that language to understand it."

Blair looked in between them and thought for a second. "Blair-chan is going to get more fish. Blair-chan will be back later." The cat quickly ran out the open window.


	9. Chapter 9

"I know she's a cat, but eating live fish is still gross." Soul said sticking his tongue out and jumping back up on the counter opening the magazine. He flipped in a couple pages and began pretending reading. "So… We've got a pizza in the oven, about a half an hour."

"Hm…" Maka said loudly. She leaned over the opposite side and watched the magazine carefully. "So, you have interest in the music magazine, but you won't study?"

"No... It's just, I get this stuff easier. I grew up in a world where everyone spoke like this." Soul said. "I didn't have to do well in school unlike here."

"Why don't you ever ask me for help?" Maka asked a little agitated. "It's better if you pass then fail."

Soul stopped and set the magazine aside. "When have you ever known me to ask for help?"

"Does it matter? Grades aren't a thing you can just shove off, they're hard work." Maka said standing. She walked over to her things and grabbed the notes she made on the ballad and shoved them at Soul. "You'll still have to read the ballad, but they'll help make sense of it."

"Uh… thanks." Soul said and took them and skimmed them. "So…" Soul set them down and turned around scooting himself towards the edge right in front of Maka.

"So what?" Maka asked quickly.

"I'll be blatant, when it comes to things like thing, I don't like to toy around. Do you have an answer?" Soul laid his arms in his lap and looked straight at her emotionless.

Maka moved quickly and grabbed Soul face and kissed him. She pulled away quickly and pointed a finger in his face. "No matter what, this doesn't leak to anyone, not even to Blair because she'll tell Papa directly."

"What would you're dad do about it?" Soul asked sliding foreword more and dropping his legs off. "He has to ask your mom before anything happens to you." Soul fell off and landed in front of Maka. A little smile hit his face. "And I'm not really worried about me…"

They began to lean into each other when Maka noticed something and quickly hit him over the counter. Not a second later Black Star jumped into the window with Tsubaki in tow. "Hey Tsubaki, Black Star. What's new?"

"We've got that translation for Soul, where is he?" Tsubaki said pulling a small piece of paper out.

"I… am on the floor." Soul said putting a hand up on the counter and lifting himself up. "Slightly injured, but I'm alright."

"What did you do to piss her off?" Black Star asked quickly.

"Don't ask." Soul said grabbing his back. "Let me see." Tsubaki walked over and handed him the piece of paper. "It's like a Chinese fortune cookie."

"What's it say?" Maka asked, "I hope it's nothing stupid."

"It was actually a Chinese proverb, just written in Japanese. 'Set yourself as the standard.'" Tsubaki recalled. "It seems like whoever made this got confused on the culture."

"That's fine." Soul said and shoved the piece of paper in the trash. Soul quickly sniffed the air and turned and opened the oven. He looked inside quickly and looked at the oven. "I'm never cooking with Blair again… Setting the temperature at 700 degrees, that's ridiculous."

"Hey, can I have some?" Black Star asked jumping on the counter.

"Black Star, we have food at home." Tsubaki said slightly embarrassed. "And, you just ate."

"So?" Black Star turned around, "I have a high metabolism."

"That's not what a metabolism is!" Maka said chopping him down off the counter. Maka grabbed Black Star by the collar and handed her to Tsubaki. "Thank you for the translation, Tsubaki."

"No problem." She said and looked at Black Star. "Good bye, we'll see you in school." Tsubaki jumped out the window with Black Star in hands. Maka walked over to the window and shut it locking it. Walking back over she flung herself down on the couch. She sighed.

"Next time, don't throw me over the counter, alright?" Soul took out the pizza and set it on the oven top. "It kind of hurts, a lot."

"It was the first thing I could think of, sorry." Maka sat up and looked at him. "We need to come up with excuses."

"Excuses, that doesn't sound like you." Soul said and accidentally touched the pan and screamed. "Damn it! Am I attracting pain today?" Maka began laughing and laid back down. "You're not supposed to laugh at me, it hurts."

"I'm sorry it's funny." Maka said and heard knocking at the window. There was Black Soul pointing with both hands to his mouth. He rubbed his belly and smiled. "He's so annoying."

Suddenly he was ripped from the window and a loud crash was heard. "I don't get Black Star lately…" Soul said getting a knife out. "He's become really self absorbed the past few days."

"You mean more then normal?" Maka said. "Wonder what's been up with him?"

"As long as he leaves me out of it." Souls said and cut the pizza. Putting a few slices on plates he walked over and threw himself down next to Maka and handed her a plate. "He nearly got me sent to the office twice today in class."

"Maybe we should talk to Tsubaki?" Maka said and took a bite. The door opened and Blair walked in with a seen through bag of fish. "You're not going to eat in front of us are you?"

"Blair-chan is saving these for later." She said setting them down on the counter. "So are you two alright with the forehead kiss thing or is Blair-chan speaking too soon?"

"We decided it never happened." Soul said quickly shoving a piece in his mouth.

"Saves time and effort." Maka agreed.

"That's nice." Blair said and began poking at the goldfish bag. "Oh, Blair-chan is going to have an excellent breakfast tomorrow."

"Don't talk about that! That's gross." Maka said loudly. "No one wants to hear about you eating live fish."

"Maka-chan is so mean to Blair-chan." The cat said and jumped up on the back of the chair. "Blair-chan has to go to work early tomorrow morning and was wondering if Maka-chan wanted to get up and do hair?"

"Sure." Maka said looking up at the cat.

Soul finished his last piece and got up and tossed the plate on the counter. "I'm going to bed for the night. Later girls." Soul said and disappeared into his room.

Blair popped down and turned into a human and leaned in to Maka. "Don't tell Soul-kun," she whispered, "but Blair-chan thinks it would be cute if Maka-chan and Soul-kun we together."

"No!" Maka said standing and waving her arms. "That's a bad idea! Do you know how angry Dad would get?"

"Blair-chan didn't think of it like that." The woman said quickly smiling up and scratching her head. "Death Scythe-sama would be pretty upset."


	10. Chapter 10

"So, Blair's going to ask Daddy if he wants to come over for dinner tomorrow night, so we have to buy him a present and get other items for the dinner." Maka said walking straight a head down the street. Soul was right behind her but staring off at the ground barely hearing what was being said. "Hey… are you alright?"

"Huh?" Soul said looking up, "yeah, just trying to think about things." 'Wes's birthday's coming up soon too… I wonder if I should give him a call.' Soul looked up to see Maka staring at him. 'Crap, she's going to start asking questions soon.' "What were you thinking of getting him as a present?"

Maka shrugged quickly. "I really don't have a clue. Maybe I could get him socks…"

"You don't buy a guy socks." Soul snapped, "That's like telling him his feet stink" Soul stopped in front of a store. "Get him a photo frame and put a picture of you and him in it. Look, you can get him a couple." Soul said pointing to a sale sign.

"But they are all really expensive, that one alone is still ten dollars on sale." Maka said and Soul reached into his pocket to pull out his wallet. He flipped through the bills and pulled out a fifty. "I'm not taking that."

"You can pay me back later if it'll make you feel better." Soul said and held it out slipping his wallet away.

"I said no." Maka said and turned her head. "Hey, Liz and Patty are coming."

Soul pulled her in and smiled. "Take the money."

"They'll find out." Maka whispered quickly.

"Like I care." Maka quickly took the bill and shoved it in her pocket and pushed him off.

Soul looked down the street and Liz and Patty came walking down the street discussing whatever came to Patty's mind. "And that's why pigeons have wing. Hey Liz, can I have a cow?"

"Uh… it's an expression, Patty." Liz said quickly and Patty looked up at her, Liz sighed and smiled. "Ask Kid. Hey, Soul, Maka, what's up?"

"We're shopping for my dad's birthday tomorrow. You two?" Maka asked smiling over and gaining a pleasant composition.

Liz pulled out a small frame with a single scratch on it. "It's in the corner, so it's unsymmetrical. We have to get a new one."

"Why not scratch it on the other side?" Soul asked quickly.

"Kid also said scratches were un-perfect." Liz said putting it away and walking up to the shop door. "You guys coming inside?"

"Yeah." Maka said following Liz inside. Patty made a goofy face at Soul and followed Maka in. Soul turned and walked to the side of the display window and leaned against the bricks staring up at the sky. Captivated by the clouds he watched silently as they floated freely in the breeze, Soul sighed. Maka poked her head out the door. "Soul… are you coming in?"

"No, I think I'll just stay here. There's something about the sky today." Soul said quietly. Maka shrugged and headed back in. She headed over to a large wall of frames all under a giant '50% OFF' sale sign and began looking over them. She began to reach for a pink frame she thought was cute but stopped. 'What would Papa like?'

Maka turned to a simple silver frame with the words 'Mom and Me' then down one to one that read 'Dad and Me.' Maka quickly grabbed it and began looking over novelty frames. Suddenly there was a slight crash and Patty was covered in the wooden frames at the end of the store. Both Maka and Liz rushed over. "Patty, stop being so clumsy."

"But I wasn't touching it, Liz. It attacked me." Patty said standing. She began picking them all up and putting them back. "See look." Patty said as she put them back and fell off again.

"Oh, young ladies." The shop manager said running over. "Don't worry about this, it's been broken since yesterday."

"I told you." Patty said angrily. She picked up a frame and handed it to Liz. "I want this one."

"We have to get a matching frame for the room or Kid will go nuts." Liz said quickly.

"I think I saw a frame like that over here." Maka said walking over and looking at the metal frames. She picke it off the wall and held it up. "Is this it?"

"I think so." Liz said and pulled out the scratches frame. "No, it's off a bit. Where are we going to get another frame like this?"

The manager walked over and looked at it. "I can buff the scratch out. It's a five dollar fee."

"Do you take credit cards?" Patty asked pulling out what looked like Kid's wallet. Maka turned back to the frames and kept looking around. "Get this one Maka."

Maka turned to see Patty pulling off a small bronze frame that had scythes on each side of it. "This would actually go great."

"It looks like it has wings. Do you know why pigeons have wings?" Patty asked happily.

"Evolution." Maka said quickly.

"Did this Evo Lotion tape the wings to the rats?" Patty asked quickly. Maka sighed and nodded. "I should go and thank him."

"One more frame." Maka turned back and saw a small section of necklaces. 'Would Papa wear a necklace?' Maka asked herself and walked over to see a simple square inch frame on a thin gold chain. Maka flipped it over and read '7.59' and grabbed it down. She set the things on the counter and waited next to Liz.

The shop keeper handed the frame back scratch-less. "Are you ready to check out?" He asked turning to Maka. She paid quickly, had the frames carefully set in a bag and walked out of the store with the twin guns behind her. "I'll see you guys on Monday."

"See you Maka." Liz said and Patty yelled 'Evo Lotion!' and they left. Maka turned and saw Soul still standing against the wall starring at the sky. She quickly pulled and ten and three ones out and held them up to him. "Don't pull a stunt like that again."

"Huh? Oh, yeah. But you got his presents didn't you?" Soul said standing. He held out a hand, "no one's around anymore right?"

"Right." Maka said and grabbed his hand and they began walking to the other stores. "Maybe we should wait and get the food until tomorrow. When Blair gets off work, she could probably tell us what he likes to eat."

"You don't know your own parent's favorite food?"

"Not really, Dad always went out to eat." Maka said quickly. She dropped Soul's hand as the Death Scythe in charge of Europe, Justin Law walked by his head phones blaring. He nodded at them and walked by. "I wonder why he's here."

"Maybe because his boss is up at that mansion on the edge of town?" Soul said quickly. "They do have to report back every now and then."

"But why not use a mirror?" Maka asked.

"Don't drag us into something. We get a break every now and then from heroics." Soul said and grabbed her hand and pulled her along until she stopped staring and started walking foreword. The scythe's head turned, looked back on them quickly and kept moving.


	11. Chapter 11

"Okay, Death Scythe I'll need you to speak for me again, OKAAAAAY?" Shinigami said clapping his giant hands together.

"Just tell the kid to take out his head phones." Death scythe complained. "You're always really long winded and keep blabbering on."

""That's not something you tell your boss!" Shinigami said pointing a still peppy finger at him. "Okaaay! Welcome Justin!"

"Shinigami says hi." Death Scythe said as Justin stopped in front of them. "What are you doing here?"

"I didn't say that!"

"OH LORD, I HAVE COME WITH URGENT NEWS." Justin said loudly. He reached into his robes and they heard a tiny click and Justin took out his head phones. "It appears two to four witches are gathering strength in England. They're getting quite a human following and I can't tell witch from human, I need a miester skilled with souls. I was wondering if I could borrow Stein."

"Due to certain circumstances, Stein can't leave Death City right now, Justin." Shinigami said sadly. "But, I'm sure he could recommend a good student to take his place. We have many talented miesters here. Spirit, why don't you go and take Justin to Stein's place."

"Alright, come on kid." Death Scythe said beginning to walk away into the long hall. Death Scythe shoved his hands into his pockets. 'I have to show this kid around…' His cell phone rang and he picked it up. "Hello… Blair-chan!"

Justin was behind him and looked at him. "Who's Blair?"

Death Scythe shoved his away and began talking excitedly into the phone. "No, I'm not doing anything important tomorrow night why?" He stopped. "Maka, really... I guess I didn't realize what the date was. I'll be there. Bye Blair-chan!"

"Who's Blair?" Justin asked again.

"I'll tell you when you're older kid. Let's hurry to Stein's place." Death Scythe said as they exited the hall into Shibusen.

* * *

"Sempai." Stein said opening the door a cigarette lit in his hand. Stein looked past him to see the Death Scythe of Europe. "Is there a problem?"

"Can you recommend on of the miesters to go with Justin to Europe?" Death Scythe asked quickly. "He needs someone who can see souls."

"See souls, then it'd be your daughter Maka, Sempai." Stein said sticking the cigarette back in his mouth. Stein took a drag and tossed the cigarette down and stomped it out. "She should probably train with him before she goes though."

"Maybe, Justin works solo though." Death Scythe said. "I better go tell her. She'll be excused from class of course?"

"Duh, Spirit-sempai." Stein said playfully. "What's Justin doing?" Stein said pushing Death Scythe out of the way. "Hey, that was my cat!"

"I'm burying it, it was dead." Justin said calmly and carefully laid the cat in a little hole. "Oh Lord… Hey, what are you doing?"

"The cat is a dissection specimen!" Stein said grabbing the corpse by the tail and dragging it away. "Don't you have any respect for other people's dead animals? Later Sempai." Stein said marching by him and slamming the door behind him.

"Don't ask." Death Scythe said quickly. He began walking away and motioned his hand for Justin to follow. "I believe you already know Maka?"

"She was the one who I brought back paralyzed, correct?" Justin said and put a head phone in one ear and turned on his music player while he shoved the other one in. A loud blaring note came out. "THE GIRL IN THE PIGTAILS?"

Death Scythe turned around. "If you're going to talk, take out your ear phones." He turned back foreword and continued walking while he pulled out his phone. "Stupid kid." He muttered with his head turned away.

* * *

"It looks uneven." Maka complained squatting to eye level with the frosted cake. "This side is higher then that one, it's terrible."

"You sound like Death the Kid." Soul said quickly. "It's your dad, he won't care." The phone rang and Soul went to go pick it up. "Yeah… Death Scythe-sama? Just a sec…" Soul covered the mouth piece and held it out to Maka; she grabbed it.

"Hello?" Maka waited for a second and was surprised to hear her dad completely competent. "Yes, that's fine. Bye." Maka stood up and hung up the phone. "Dad's coming over quickly, help me put the cake up."

"Right." Soul said and he followed her in and grabbed the tin foil and covered the cake to set it in the fridge. At the knock at the door Maka went to open it to see two Death Scythes file in. Soul leaned against the door frame and watched.

"Maka, Monday morning, you'll be leaving with Justin on an assignment in England." Death Scythe said. "I suggest you two train together today.'

"But…" Maka said turning around looking at Soul. "Soul's my partner."

"That's only until you've gathered all the souls, then you'll be using whoever's near by." Death Scythe said quickly. He quickly ripped one of the ear phones out of Justin's head. "You two should train now."

"Of course, Death Scythe-sama." Justin respectfully cooed. He offered out a hand to Maka, "We need to work on how I function as a wielded weapon and our Soul Resonance."

"Of course." Maka said taking his hand as Justin led her out of the apartment. Death Scythe looked over at Soul and smiled at him. "You should go lie down, looks like you've got a fever. Later." Death Scythe said walking out and closing the door behind him.

Blair popped into the kitchen and looked at him. "Soul-kun does look sick; Soul-kun's all red in the face." Soul without thinking turned his arm into a blade and swung at the edge of the counter cutting off a chunk. "Soul-kun…" Blair said nervously. "Maka-chan will be upset it Soul-kun cuts up the counter."

"Huh, right Blair." Soul said and changed his arm back and grabbed the phone and dialed rapidly. "Black Star, pick up… Hey, get over here quickly… I don't care if you're busy, I'm pulling a very solid you owe me…. No Tsubaki, I need you to help me spy."


	12. Chapter 12

"I thought you told me not to spy on Maka." Black Star said as they rounded a corner to see the miester and the Death Scythe headed out to the edge of town. "And you have yet to tell me why I am spying on Maka."

"We're not spying on Maka we're spying on Justin." Soul said quickly. Black Star pointed to an alley up and across; they moved over quickly and peered around the corner. Black Star pointed up and began to climb somewhat like a monkey. "I can't climb like that."

"Fine." Black Star said and turned to look around the corner. "They're gone already. Let's move." Black kept against the wall and quietly crept along. Soul walked by normally and looked at him as he passed. Black Star put a finger to his mouth and Soul shrugged and kept walking. Black Star gave up and followed Soul to the edge of the road to see the open desert. Maka and Justin had stopped a few dozen yards away and seemed to be talking. "Too bad we couldn't hear what they're talking about."

* * *

"So, I'm correct in thinking you've never worked with a guillotine before?" Justin asked. Maka nodded. "There are several differences; the biggest is that the hands go behind the blade. Second, it's not your job to use me to attack, but to get me in a proper position or angle. That way I can attack like a weapon should."

"Then transform and we'll see how well we work as a team." Maka said and Justin turned into a guillotine with one standing pole and a pole across where a blade was with a cross burned into it. Two handles were placed at the top and the side and Maka grabbed him. "You're really light."

"That means we'll be able to work well together." Justin voice rang. "Just point me in a direction and give the order."

Maka thought for a second and pointed the blade at the tree. "Attack." The end of the pole rapidly grew and the blade launched and cut the top off. Quickly the weapon returned to normal. "So, what's your soul resonance? Scythes have witch hunter, what do guillotines have?"

"I don't know, I've never done a soul resonance before. This is where you'll need to take charge." Justin's head rose out of the blade. "What do I need to do?"

"We have to get our souls on the same wavelength. We need to have something to unite it, a common emotion, thought, something." Maka said and Justin disappeared back into the blade. "Um…"

Suddenly a hand lurched out and held out his music player and head phones. "Tune your soul to this song." Maka took the player and turned it on and shoved it in her pocket then put the ear phones in. The hand disappeared. "Ready?"

"Yeah…" Maka said listening to the heavy melody. She took a deep breath and raised a hand up. "Soul… resonance…." Suddenly Maka's hands felt warm and she could feel their souls merging. 'This feels…'

'It's warm…' Suddenly there was a blinding light and a long blade came out and cleared the field in front of them. The light cleared and Justin turned back and looked at the burnt path they had made. "A little extreme, per say."

"That's amazing!" Maka said looking at the streak on the ground. "I guess that's what you get with a Death Scythe."

* * *

"That was awesome…" Black Star said from on top of the roof. Soul looked at them and snickered. "That powerful…"

"Their resonance was perfect." Soul stood up and began to walk away.

"They look awfully happy. He's even sharing his head phones…" Soul walked back over and looked down to see them walking back. Souls arm began shaking and it slowly began to turn into a blade. "Soul… you Okay?"

"Huh?" Soul said snapping out of his train of thought. "Yeah. Thanks for letting me borrow your tracking skills. I'll see you later." Soul began to walk away and without thinking simply dropped off the building and walked away into the alley.

Maka and Justin turned to see the scythe walking away down the alley. Maka took out the ear phone, "I'll see you Monday morning." Maka bowed quickly and began running. "Soul!"

Soul stopped; Maka was unprepared and crashed into him knocking both of them to the ground. Maka sat up and laughed. "Sorry, Soul."

"You seem happy." Soul said sitting up and not facing her.

"Eh… Soul, are you alright?" Maka said walking over and sitting down next to him. Soul was unresponsive. Maka scooted over closer and laid her head down on his shoulder. "When I did the soul resonance with Justin… it was so cold. It was like gripping ice."

Soul's head shot up and he looked at her. Maka caught sight of what she wanted to know. "My hands are still a little cold."

"Here." Soul said quickly and grabbed them. Finally after a while, Soul smiled. They got up together and left.

Justin looked down the alleyway and smiled. "Cute…" He shoved his head phones in and kept walking with Black Star locked into one arm's guillotine unable to see anything. "Now, ABOUT YOU SPYING…"


	13. Chapter 13

"I'm just a little twitchy that's all." Stein said when Maka asked why he was shaking.

"Stein's been doing such a good job being off cigarettes, but the lack of nicotine is…" Marie stopped as Stein made a contorted face. "It keeps him grouchy, but the house doesn't smell of smoke anymore, the formaldehyde however is even stronger." Marie suddenly perked up. "So, when's Death Scythe-sama going to get here?"

"He should have been here five minutes ago." Maka said sitting next to her on the couch. "I should have probably gone to get him myself, but Soul said he'd go and fetch him for me. The problem is I don't know where Blair disappeared to."

* * *

"So… why didn't Maka come and get me?" Death Scythe asked. "I didn't upset her did I?"

"No, it's because me and teachers… it's awkward." Soul said scratching his head. Soul sighed and turned his head up to the scythe. "Listen, this means a lot to Maka, don't mess it up alright?"

"I'm already aware of that." Death Scythe said a little annoyed. "Why are you lecturing me about that? I'm a perfect father!"

"Hullo!" Blair said dropping down in her human form. Death Scythe's mouth opened and he began drooling. Soul hit him on the head. "Perfect my ass. She blames you for everything."

"She does… not…" Death Scythe said straightening himself out. "Anyways how would you know, Maka always kept everything to herself."

"Shows how much you know about her." Soul said quickly. Blair began backing up and turned into a cat and began running towards the apartment.

"More then you do, Evans!"

Soul smiled, "She blames you for the divorce, and she blames you for her mother staying away from the city. That's a lot of blame. I was shocked when she told me that she wanted to throw you a party."

* * *

"MAKA-CHAN! Soul-kun and Death Scythe-sama are fighting down the street!" Blair screamed jumping through the window on to the floor. Maka, Stein and Marie quickly vaulted out the window and began running down the street to hear clinking of blades.

They stopped in front of Soul and Death Scythe; parts of them were in blades that pushed against each other. They growled at each other and stopped when they noticed the group. Soul quickly turned his arm back and quickly began walking in the opposite direction.

"Happy birthday Death Scythe-sama, don't ruin it." Soul grunted and disappeared around a corner. Soul took off running and crossed town to the edge where there was a small house and outside Black Star was doing push ups using only one hand and no feet. "You want to stop training and go have some fun?"

"Huh? Soul!" Black Star jumped up and smiled a giant goofy grin. "It's about time you stopped being whipped! I got to show you what I bought for myself!" Black Star said running inside Soul right behind him.

Tsubaki looked up to see the two boys rush into the room. "Hello Soul-kun."

"Hey Tsubaki." Soul said noticing her. Suddenly Soul's brain jogged, "Oh yeah, Black Star, Maka's leaving for Europe tomorrow morning, she won't be able to brief you on the test."

"What? That means I'm going to fail… Oh well… I'll just tell how much better than that Gallahad…"

"Gilgamesh." Tsubaki quickly corrected.

"…Guy is. Here it is!" Black star pulled out two sleek black cases and opened them up. "Tada!"

"You bought guns?" Soul said surprised.

"They're paintball. He won't be able to kill anyone, even if he did freeze all of the paintballs." Tsubaki hung her head.

"Still, THEY'RE AWESOME!" Black Star pulled one out and gave it to Soul then held his up. "Let's go play!"

* * *

"Dad!" Maka yelled and slapped her hand to her forehead. "How could you fight with him? You're the adult!"

"He started… I was… Maka-chan, don't be upset alright? Papa's just being silly, alright?" He said pointing to his face and smiling. "Please don't worry Maka…"

"Death Scythe-sama, you look kind of pathetic." Marie noted quickly.

"It's how he attempts to win people over." Stein said quickly.

"Oh, I see. Keep up the pity!"

"Don't encourage him." Maka crossed her arms. "What were you thinking when you began arguing with him?"

"To be honest, Papa wasn't really thinking, he was trying to focus on spending time with my little Maka." Death Scythe said pretending to cry. "All Papa was trying to do is stick up for himself against Maka's bully of a partner… Poor me."

"Alright, I forgive you, you can stop the act." Maka said giving in. "Let's go have your birthday party!"

"I love parties!" Marie said and she and Maka quickly rushed back to the apartment. Stein stopped Death Scythe. "Spirit-sempai, what was your argument over?"

"Kid said he knew Maka better then I did, like that's even possible." Death Scythe said and began walking towards the apartment. Stein waited a second and grunted. Death Scythe's head turned. "You alright, Stein?"

"Yea, it's just, I need a cigarette… or a patch, or both..." Stein looked down, twitched and began walking too. 'This may be a problem…' "I'll be fine, Spirit-sempai."

"Alright then, let's catch up or they'll start without us." Death Scythe began running and Stein easily matched his speed. 'How can you be so blind about your own child, Sempai?'


	14. Chapter 14

"Both of them passes out like that, it's kind of cute!" Marie said looking at the two sprawled over the couch. "I thought they'd be able to handle Vodka a lot better then that, Maka."

"I'm going to get my camera." Maka said and giggled at the sight of Stein and her father sleeping. She rushed over to her room and grabbed a camera and snapped a picture quickly. "I'll give you a picture when I get it developed."

"Okay." There was a knock at the door and Marie got up and opened it. There was Sid holding Soul and Black Star by the collars of their shirts. "Hey Sid."

"Hey Marie." Sid walked in and set Soul down who was covered in different colored paints and several large bruises. Sid pointed a finger in Soul's face, "all paintball guns are to be used outside of Death City, got it?"

"Yea, Sid-Sensai."

"I see a black mail moment!" Black Star yelled quickly noticing the miester and weapon. "Get me a camera!"

"I already took care of it." Maka said holding the camera up. Black Star gave her a huge thumbs up. "Sid-Sensai, could you carry them home?"

"Um… I guess. What happened to them?" Sid asked setting Black Star down.

"Marie giggled guiltily. "Well, I thought a little vodka couldn't hurt, and neither of them could handle it and passed out after embarrassing themselves severely."

"Wish I could have been here for that, that'd be grade A black mail." Black Star said dropping down and wincing in pain. He sat down and grabbed his leg, "were going to have to get padding next time we play, Soul. I think I might have ripped something."

"I told you we shouldn't have used the frozen paintballs." Soul said and sat down carefully in a chair. Shifting carefully Soul grimaced and looked over at Black Star, "I'll see you later."

"Yea, later." Black Said and hoped onto Sid's shoulder's like a small child. "Home, Sid!"

"When I was alive I would have laughed and let you stay up there." Sid picked Black Star off and scooted him into the hall. "Think of it as training, everyone has to learn to go home wounded."

"Whatever…" Black Star said limping out of sight. Sid walked over and tossed Death Scythe over his shoulder and picked Stein up under his arm. Marie walked over to Maka and hugged her, "come see me for tea when you get back, alright?"

"Alright, Marie-Sensai." Marie waved and then turned to wave at Soul and left behind Sid shutting the door. Maka went and sat down on the couch and looked over at him. "So, paintball?"

"It's what Black Star wasted his money on, it's fun though. Hurts like hell; I'm going to have welts everywhere for weeks." Soul moaned. His head dropped into his hands and head rubbed it slightly. "How was the party?"

"Good, I was surprised that Papa could yodel. Oh, and Stein's really good with sock puppets, though he did rip my favorite pair into shreds." Maka laughed, "it looks like you've permanently ruined your jacket."

"Tsubaki said it'll come out if I wash it enough. Do we have any aspirin?" Maka shook her head. "Sleeping tonight's going to be hard then."

"Did you study for the test? Stein let me take it early, you'll need to study." Maka turned and looked out the window and then turned to him. "Why were you fighting with my dad?"

"Eh… testosterone, stupidity, pick something typical and it'll probably be a factor." Soul moved foreword in the seat and stood up slowly. "I'm going to go soak my wounds, wake me up in the morning will you?"

"But I'm leaving at five."

"I know. I'm going to see you off." Soul kissed the air, smiled through his pain and walked into the bathroom. Maka smiled and strolled over to her room and shut herself in. She looked over at the clock reading 9:15 and set the alarm for 3:30. She undid her pigtails, changed into pajamas and crawled into bed.

* * *

The alarm sounded quietly and groggily, Maka turn and chopped it off her night stand silencing it. She sat up and stretched yawning and looked down at it, "uh… now I have to get a new alarm."

Maka put on her slippers and walked out of her room and over to Soul's door and knocked. She waited a minute and knocked again but still there was no response. Maka turned the door knob and walked into Soul's room which was shockingly clean except for sheet music spread everywhere on the floor.

Maka stepped over them carefully and shook the top of the bulge that was Soul. There was a groan and an arm came out to shoo her away. Maka shook him more fiercely and he turned his head and looked up at her. "Were you going to get up with me or not?"

"I'm getting up." Soul said and sat up moaning. "Hit the light would ya?"

Maka stepped back over the sheet music and flipped the light on. She turned back to Soul and saw the huge scar on his chest now accompanied by several baseball-sized black bruises. Soul looked up and noticed her face, "staring at them is not going to heal them faster."

"Oh… sorry." Maka turned away and distracted herself quickly. "I'll go start breakfast."

* * *

"Ready to go, Maka-chan?" Shinigami asked standing next to Justin. Death Scythe and Stein who both looked quite hung over were walking over complaining about their headaches. Maka nodded and Shinigami clapped his giant hands together. "Alright, I'll see you two for a full report when you get back. BUH-BYE!"

Shinigami floated away and Justin pointed behind Maka, "there's someone come to say goodbye." Maka turned around to see Soul leaning against the wall smiling over.

"I'll be back in a second." Maka said turning to run over to him. Death Scythe looked up and tried to catch Maka but Stein and Justin stopped him. "You can say goodbye in a second, Sempai."

Stein and Justin made quick work of distracting him while Maka and Soul disappeared behind a building. "You can't just show up like that. Justin already figured it out."

"I told you, I don't care." Soul said quickly. "I was wondering if you could do me a favor. When your in England, could you put this in the mail for me, no questions asked?"

"Sure.' Maka said taking an envelope that was quite thick. She quickly scanned the envelope cover and shoved it away. "You've got a couple hours before school starts, you should…"

"Study?"

"Actually, I was thinking 'go back to bed.'" Maka laughed. "But studying is good too." Maka took a step foreword. "Bye."

"Bye." Soul stepped foreword and they kissed quickly. "Don't get hurt too badly." Maka nodded and rushed back out to find her father having a breakdown.

"What's wrong with him?" Maka asked.

Suddenly Death Scythe clung to Maka's leg. "DADDY LUVES YOU!"

"He's attempting to say goodbye." Stein explained quickly.

Nervously Maka stuck a hand out and patted him on the head. "Goodbye, Daddy. You can let go now."

"I'LL NEVER LET GO OF MY LITTLE GIRL!" Death Scythe cried. Justin and Stein looked at each other. Justin pulled Maka away as Stein held the scythe back. Maka and Justin quickly ran towards his vehicle while Death Scythe continued to cry.


	15. Chapter 15

Soul left the apartment alone. He walked down the hall alone. He stepped out into the street alone and smelled the morning air after the sun had rose. His hand gripped the bag tightly and sighed. 'Maka…. I hope you don't feel this bad.'

He took several steps foreword and reached the edge of the street to be pounced on by Black Star. Both groaned in pain. "Maybe it's still too early to surprise attack people…"

"Just a bit." Soul said and got up brushing himself off. Tsubaki jumped down and began apologizing profusely. "It's alright; I'll catch up to you guys later."

'Dammit. Now I feel like shit.' Soul thought as he began walking down the street. He looked over into the sun as he was waking up and begot a sour expression on his face. 'Why can't it ever rain?'

* * *

"Is Shibusen really paying for this?" Maka said bouncing a little in the plush seat in the first class of the airplane. "All this luxury? My mom never tells me about this kind of stuff."

"She's not stuck with a Death Scythe I take it?" Justin said reading her lips quickly from his seat across from her and looking to read the next line of the Bible. "They never get these versus right. That should by 'thine' not 'your.'" He said writing in the correction. "It's the Bible… Does no one have decency anymore?"

"It's for simpler minded people. Not everyone can tell the difference, anyway." Suddenly a large lightning crash hit the right besides them. "Whoa, is it safe to be flying in this type of weather?"

"Perfectly." He said a bit agitated hitting his pen on the page. "By God… maybe I'm not meant to correct the book." Justin said shutting it. He put his hands together, "oh Lord, I WILL STOP CORRECTING THE SIMPLIFICATION OF YOUR WORK!"

"Hey! It's a plane, don't go yelling." Maka said grabbed the pen and opened it up. "You just ran out of ink, it's not a sign from Shinigami-sama."

"Oh… Maybe the running out of ink was a sign."

"I doubt it." Maka said quickly and another lightning bolt flashed and crackled. "Aren't we supposed to fly above the clouds?" Justin simply shrugged and picked up a magazine reading "Try our new fudge cake!" and engrossed himself in it and turned up his head phones.

Maka reclined her seat and pulled the blanket she had on her lap over her and stared out the window into the storm. 'I wish I was at school… I hope he did study.'

* * *

"You have an hour to complete the test." Stein said passing out the papers upside down. Soul was back sitting next to Black Star exchanging stories about their welts and how it made things hard for them. Patty, Liz and Kid were in a deep discussion about the drapes in the dinning room, and Tsubaki kept trying to butt into everyone's conversations to get them quiet down. Stein cleared his throat loudly. "I'm adding a rule to this, if you talk at all during the test, you fail the test."

Everyone went silent quickly and watched as their teacher passed the papers out. Soul grabbed his and passed the rest down waiting to flip it over. He had seriously studied. All over the living room were the scattered notes on Gilgamesh he had forgotten to pick up. Soul flipped his pencil back and forth between his fingers and waited while Stein finished passing the tests out. The teacher slumped back down to his chair and waved a hand and they started.

'He must still be hung over.' Soul thought remembering the seen at their apartment yesterday. He flipped it over, wrote his name and began.

* * *

Maka and Justin walked out of the airport and began to walk down a street where Justin began going over the details of what he knew. Maka could make out a few words but was thinking and fingering the letter inside her jacket Soul had asked her to mail.

"Maka…? Are you distracted by something?" Justin asked stopping her, noticing that she had not answered any of his questions.

"Yeah, a bit it's just… there!" She said and rushed over to a mail box on the street corner she opened the lid and pulled out the letter reading 'Wes Evans' with an address to an English theater. She dropped it in and ran back over to Justin. "I'm not distracted anymore."

"Very well. Now, the coven meets every Monday night, so tonight, were going to disguised you and send you in to find out who exactly are witches, and who are humans. Come along, we have to get you a costume." Justin said glancing over at a small book store to notice the curtain slam shut quickly. 'They've spotted me… Already?'

* * *

As a punishment for the class not keeping quiet, Stein assign homework. There was enough homework for each student to keep busy for two to three hours a night for the next week or so. Soul Eater had two of every sheet in his bag which he thought 'sucked out loud' because it was so heavy. It was for Maka though so he kept his thoughts inside his head and left Shibusen quickly and still encountered problems.

"A weapon without a miester, that's kind of weird isn't it Soul Eater?" Soul turned his head absentmindedly to look at Ox Ford and his weapon Harvar who was ignoring the situation and looking around the street. Soul simply shrugged. "You're supposed to be insulted."

"How can I be insulted when the reason my meister's not here is because she was chosen to go do battle with a Death Scythe?" Soul said quickly and kept walking. As he rounded a corner he could hear Ox explode yelling "What?! Why wasn't I chosen?! This isn't fair!"

Soul laughed a little and walked over to the apartment complex and entered going up the stairs to their apartment and finding the door slightly cracked. He silently set the bag down and turned his arm into a scythe and opened the door slowly to see a shadowy form sitting on the couch in the dark room with all the curtain closed. Not open like Soul had left it. He crept up and pulled the blade around the person's neck and startled the stranger a bit. "What are you doing in my apartment?"

"Oh, it's you?" Soul's blade was pushed off and he recognized the voice and flipped on the switch to see Death Scythe sitting on the couch holding one of Maka's teddy bears. "I hope you don't mind, but when she goes away Papa sits here and sends good vibes into te apartment!"

"You break into our apartment every time we go away, you're really stalker-ish aren't you?" Soul said and got an idea. "It's too bad Maka doesn't know, I'm sure she'd appreciate knowing that you try to send her good vibes." 'She'd kill him for breaking in…'

"Can Papa stay over here with you?" Death Scythe said going back to clinging to the stuff animal. "It's really empty at my house."

Soul took a minute to think, "alright, but you have to help me with my homework, all one hundred and sixty four pages of it."

"Stein assigned all that?" Death scythe said gaining some less creepier aura. "Fine, fine."

"And you have to cook."

"Fine." Soul went in the hall and grabbed his bag dragging it in and set it down on the table which collapsed under the weight. Soul looked at it then Death Scythe looked at it, "and I have to fix the table I take it?"


	16. Chapter 16

"Do you have any extra blankets?" Death Scythe called from the couch. Soul thought he was just going to stay the day, instead, Death Scythe had elected to stay the entire time Maka was gone, which suited him fine since Death Scythe had held up his end of the bargin and helped him with his homework, cooked that evening and he even did fix the table, though it was a shoddy job. "It's so cold in here."

"Go sleep in Maka's bed, it's warmer in there and there are more blankets." Soul yelled back trying to get to sleep. His head shot up from his pillow and saw 11:49 on the clock and flung his head back down. "Dammit."

Soul grabbed his covers and pulled them tightly over his head and slowly passed out until he heard what sounded like sawing or nails on a chalk board. He lifted his covers off his head, grabbed a pillow and proceeded out into the main room to hit Death Scythe as hard as he could. The sleeping weapon didn't move and continued to snore loudly. Soul growled and went back to his room and closed the door. He grabbed his CD player, an old jazz CD and his head phones and put them on to piled the pillow on top too.

* * *

Soul felt a tugging on his shoulder and lifted the corner of the pillow to see Death Scythe. Death Scythe's mouth moved but he couldn't hear over his head phones. Soul moved one of the phones off his ear. "What?"

"Your alarms been going off for twenty minutes." Soul finally tuned in to hear the blaring noise. He quickly slapped it and turned his CD player off. Soul Grabbed his pants off the floor and threw them on, grabbed a tee shirt and threw that on the grabbed his back pack and threw that on. He was about to head out the door when Death Scythe laughed. "You still have a half an hour until school starts."

"My alarm goes off right as school starts." Soul said quickly and Death Scythe held up a small pink post-it note. Soul walked over and read it aloud. "'Soul, set your alarm back, don't be late for school. Maka.' She should have just told me, would have been easier."

"I make waffles want some?" Death Scythe asked quickly in his 'Maka loves me voice.' Soul shrugged and threw off his bag to sit down at the table and throw his head down. "You're not a morning person are you."

"No, I'm more like… a sleeping person." Soul said yawning. "Maka's the morning person."

"I never used to be a morning person but then I had to start waking up with Maka when she was a baby so I became one." Death Scythe said setting down a plate of waffles with syrup. "I even learned how to cook."

Death Scythe ruffled through the fridge and pulled out a plate with a piece of cake on it and began eating it in huge bites. "Shouldn't you be eating healthier?"

"Dit's may cayke…" He said with his mouth full. 'Soul watched somewhat disgusted as Death scythe scarfed down the entire piece. 'I can understand why Maka doesn't invite you over more often.'

* * *

"This feels weird, these pants are huge, and the make-up's gaudy." Maka complained looking at herself in the mirror of her hotel room. She looked like a Goth and wasn't enjoying it. "I feel like a freak. Why can't I go in my school clothes?"

"Because the rest of the girls trying to get in the coven look like that, I figured you should too." Justin said and was sitting in the corner of the room with the hotel's Bible, correcting the passages. "Now, you need to pick a name for yourself, something British."

"Why can't I be Maka?"

"It's a japanese name. How's Susan?" Justin asked and flipped the page and continued scribbling.

"Whatever. Is there anything else I should know? "Maka asked quickly slipping a pair of black gloves on with a strange symbol on them. "How I knew about them and such?"

"They advertise in the major papers, just say you saw one of their ads." Justin stood up and set the Bible down. "I better go change."

"I thought it was going to be all girls? Wouldn't you stick out?" Maka asked and saw a box open with a bright blond wig. She tried to hold in her laughed but couldn't help it. "You're going in drag?"

"I told your father I wouldn't let you out of my sights so I'm not, even if it means I have to dress like a girl." Justin said somewhat sourly. He took a bag and headed into the bathroom. A few minutes later he emerged and Maka was actually quite shocked. "What?"

"You make a very pretty girl." She said slowly.

"I'll take that as a complement." Justin said messing with the skirt. "How do you girls manage to wear these things?" Maka shrugged and watched as Justin stopped adjusting the article and looked up and put on a perk face. He disguised his voice quickly. "You can call me Kimberly."

"When we get back, our story is that we rushed in and killed them and left, got it? We never dressed up." Maka said quickly and picked up her hotel room key and left with 'Kimberly' right behind her. Walking out of the hotel she was surprised to see several other girls in almost similar outfits to hers. One turned to her and began talking. "You're here for the coven, right?"

"I am, hi, I'm Susan." Maka said holding her hand out. She quickly focused in on their souls and saw several humans.

"Megan. Come on, Susan," she said waving, "we going to be late." Megan said grabbing Maka's arm and dragging her along. Justin followed quickly and followed them into the small book store. Maka was dragged into a seat and Megan kept talking to her. "I'm kind of nervous aren't you? I've never met a real witch before!"

"I have." Maka said flatly and had some flash backs of Medusa. She quickly pepped up. "It'll be fun alright?"

Justin sat down and began picking at his high heels. Maka turned and slapped his hand away and gave him a dirty look. "These things hurt." He whispered.

"That's why I'm not wearing them." She replied and suddenly a door flung open and several women walked out; Maka quickly observed. She saw three witch souls and a few human souls along with lots and lots of human souls right before her. "Three…" She whispered to him. "The two on the left and the one in center."

"Right after this gets out, be prepared." Maka nodded swiftly.


	17. Chapter 17

Maka looked at the small cat charm the leaders had passed out, she observed it carefully and attempted to send a bit of her soul into it and got a shock. She turned and took Justin's from him and set them on the floor without disturbing anyone. The leaders then began to chant something stupid and all the girl's got so excited and Maka and Justin looked at each other rolling their eyes as if it was a play they had seen too many times before.

"Meeting dismissed." Called one of the three real witches and Maka turned to Justin and they both stood up before anyone else and Justin threw off the wig quickly. "In the Name of Shinigami-sama and Shibusen, I sentence you to death!"

"That's a little over board Justin." Maka said quickly.

"It's the death scythe! Get them."

Maka grabbed Justin's hand and he turned into a guillotine and them moved quickly. Maka turned him. "Attack!" One of the side witches was cut in half quickly. As the blade came back the girls began screaming.

"Bear Burry…" Was all the second witch got out before Maka yelled attack and she was cut in half as well. They turned to the main witch who quickly ran out the entrance and saw her take to the sky and sit on her broom stick. "So, Shibusen got wise to us? I thought it was to well published to get their attention."

"You thought wrong, vile creature!" Justin yelled his head popping out of the blade.

"How about you just don't say anything." Maka said quickly. He sunk back in the blade. "Ready? Here we…"

"Fox fov fov foxura foxa!" Suddenly Maka and Justin heard an eerie silence around them. The girls who were screaming and running stopped in their tracks at attention. They turned and began running at the miester and weapon.

"Justin, you take her on, I'll try to get the charms away from them!" Maka quickly threw Justin up in the air and he turned back into a human and grabbed the arm of the witch in his leg guillotine and cut it off. She shrieked as Maka quickly hit one girl in the stomach and grabbed the charm off her wrist to toss it to the ground. She fell over and began panicking and ran away.

She continued to hit and try and take the charms off until they had surrounded her and she was knocked out. Justin saw and put his leg around the witch's neck and she was disposed of quickly. He dropped down as the enchantment was dismissed, grabbed Maka into his arms and ran back to the hotel.

Justin began scrambling around and found the hotel key in Maka's pocket and opened the door to bring her inside and set her on the bed. Justin went and sat down in a chair and pulled the high heels off. He sighed and grabbed his head phones and went to change in the bathroom.

* * *

The young man with messy white hair walked down the hall several letters in hand and the other loosening his bow tie. Using only his fingers he flipped the top envelope over and saw some familiar scribble. "Well, I'll be…"

He turned his head up to see a girl in Gothic clothes Opening a door to a room with a gun out and he stopped letting the mail drop. He quickly ran and tackled her to the ground as a bullet sounded and wrestled the gun away from her and pinned her down as he saw a priestly man run out. "Help me… she was trying to shoot you…"

"Get off me!" The girl screamed. "They ruined everything."

Justin quickly recognized her and pulled him off to pick her up by the collar and throw her in the room. "Get the gun and get in here."

"Yes Father." He said and grabbed the gun and moved inside.

"I'm not a Father, I wish I was." Justin said closing the door tightly. He locked it and went over to the girl and sat her down on the chair in the corner and put a foot on her chest. "You're Megan right? I'll have my miester scrutinize your soul again when she wakes up."

"Miester… then you'd be a weapon right?" The man asked happily connecting dots inside his head. "You're from Shibusen right?"

"She is, I am in charge of Europe for Shinigami-sama. I'm Justin Law, Death Scythe." Justin said holding out a hand but not taking his focus off her.

"Wes, Wes Evans. My brother's a weapon at Shibusen." He said shaking Justin's hand. "Am I allowed to know what's going on here?"

"She's trying to become a witch, and we ruined her good chance at it." Justin said flatly. "If you would, please try and attempt to wake my associate." Justin said increasing the pressure on the girl's chest.

* * *

"Watch as you fail again!" Ox said aloud hitting Soul on the shoulder as he ran out into the hall and looked at the scores on the test. He stopped and stared at it for a seconded before poking his head back into the classroom, "Stein-Sensai, the scores…"

"Are correct. You got what you got Ox." Stein said reading through their homework at his desk. Ox's turned to look at Soul who then turned the corner and began reading the test scores one by one. '1. Maka Albarn; 200, 2. Soul Eater Evans; 198, 3. Ox Ford; 197…' Soul stopped and read it over again. '1. Maka Albarn; 200, 2. Soul Eater Evans; 198, 3. Ox Ford; 197… 1. Maka Albarn; 200, 2. Soul Eater Evans; 198, 3. Ox Ford; 197…' Soul poked his head in the classroom. "Stein-Sensai…"

"The scores are correct."

"No, can I have a copy of the test results? I want to put it up in my apartment." Soul said and leaned inside passed Ox and turned to Black Star. "Hey, Black Star, come look at this!"

"What?" Black Star said running over, he quickly scanned from the bottom up until he found his name. "Dammit, I'm second to last again behind Patty… How does a mashed up origami crane count?!"

"Who cares about that, look at this." Soul said and he pointed to his and Ox's scores. "Well…"

"YOU BEAT OUT OX! HOLY CRAP!" Black Star shouted. "DID YOU STEAL MAKA'S BRAIN OR SOMETHING?"

"She did make me study." Soul said happily.

"He cheated! Maka took the test before and told him the answers!" Ox yelled.

"She did not! You're just a sore loser, Ox." Soul responded quickly.

"Maka took a completely different test then you two took, hers was the make-up test and was far harder." Stein said quickly. "Ox, you should learn to take defeat gracefully."

Ox's face turned red as he watched Soul and Black Star walk away laughing and celebrating through insulting each other. Harvar walked out and followed Ox as he carefully stalked Soul through the halls and outside where he was forced to stop because Soul had been found by Death Scythe.

"I got lonely in the apartment." Death Scythe said quickly squeezing one of Maka's teddy bears.

"Didn't I tell you… the stuff animal thing's kind of creepy?" Soul said quickly. Blair came running up and jumped on Soul. "What is it Blair… and no, I don't want to take a bath with you."

"She offers to take baths with you?" Death Scythe asked jealously.

"There's a phone call at the apartment, it's concerning Maka, the guy says his name is We…." Blair huffed quickly; Soul had never ran so fast in his life and the cat couldn't hang on to tell him the rest.


	18. Chapter 18

Mostly out of breath, tired, and mentally strained Soul bust through his apartment door and picked up the phone off the floor and huffed into it a couple times before responding "Hello?"

"Hi, I was told to call on behalf of the Death Scythe about his miester. Who am I speaking with?" The eerily familiar voice said quite pronounced.

Soul stopped for a minute. "Wes? That you?"

"Huh, Soul? Hey little brother how's your schooling going?"

"Maka, how's she doing?" Soul said quickly leaning against the wall.

"Oh… She's unconscious right now. The Death Scythe told me she was mobbed by people who were hypnotized." Soul's face contorted quickly. "He thinks it's more likely she fainted, she sustained no injuries."

"Well, that's good."

"Soul, are you alright?" There was a slight mumble on Soul's side of the line and a small and forced yes came out. Wes sighed into his side of the line. "I have this feeling…"

"Yes, I'm lying to you, just drop it alright Wes? Worry about your tour through Europe right now."

"It's over. Tonight was my last show." Wes said perkily. "The Death Scythe said I should come back to Death City and be honored. One of the girls was trying to kill his miester…"

"MY miester, Maka's MY partner."

"A bit possessive there, Soul. Remember what grandmother said about that."

"I've got to go now. I'll talk to you later." Soul quickly pressed the little bar on the phone and let it up to hear the dial tone. He sighed and began cursing Wes in his mind for making them remember what their grandmother said. 'A bird in love will freely let their mate fly away.'

He hung the phone up and slid down the wall to sit crossed legged, bag still on his back, shoes still on and inhaled. He held his breath for a second and let it leave his body fully warmed. He stopped and began thinking. "Shit, Wes figured it out from that!?"

"Figured what out?" Black Star said entering the apartment with Death Scythe who had Blair the cat resting on his head. Soul quickly diverted his glare and sighed.

"SOUL HAS A SECRET!" Death Scythe said happily clasping his hands together ad leaning his head against them. "I LUV SECRETS!"

"My brother's coming to visit…" Soul said blowing his emotions away in the wind and picking up a new tone. "I better start cleaning my room and set up a mat for me to sleep on."

"Soul-chan has a brother?" Blair asked.

"You're going to clean your room?" Black Star asked.

"Is Maka alright?" Soul stopped at Death Scythe question which he actually heard a lot of concern in.

"She fainted is all. They're coming home soon."

"We should celebrate Maka-chan's first completed mission with a Death Scythe!" Blair said tilting her head to one side.

"It's not something you celebrate. That's like celebrating your first kill in war." Death Scythe said morbidly. "It's something that should be taken solemnly, as a responsibility and privilege."

"Wow, Death Scythe-sama just made everyone gloomy." Blair noticed. He looked between Black Star and Soul Eater, both set of eyes were fixed on the floor with despair on their faces.

Death Scythe smiled and started waving his hands around. "Hey, hey, hey… come on, there's no need to be all sad, it's just a cruel fact of life like when a cat gets run over by a car." Blair's head dropped on top of Death Scythes head. He kept glancing in between them and gave in to the fact he had failed to cheer them up. He finally became depressed himself and dropped his head; Blair fell onto the floor and meowed.

* * *

"Hey there, waking up?" Said a voice above Maka somewhere. She felt a cool cloth being dabbed on her forehead and peeked an eye slightly open to get a blurred vision. Confused by what she saw she closed her eyes tightly and grunted. "Come on, sleepy head."

"Eh… Soul… Five more minutes." Maka said and rolled over and pulled the pillow over her head. The pillow was quickly snatched away. "Why are you being such a brat, Soul? I let you sleep in."

"I'm not Soul Eater." Maka stopped and opened her eyes and sat up trying to see. She looked over to the blur and rubbed her eyes. She focused in again and saw what looked like a grown up version of Soul only a bit happier. He stuck out a hand as a greeting. "I'm his big brother, Wes Evans."

"Maka Albarn." She said shaking his hand. She pulled away and looked around for the death scythe. "Where did Justin go?"

"Ah…" Wes began thinking, "actually, I'm not that sure. He took that girl that tried to shoot you and went somewhere to interrogate her."

Maka got up and walked over to the door. "What ever current orders you have from him, stay by them. I'll be back soon seeing as he's probably in his room." She opened the door and slammed it shut and walked over to Justin's door and knocked.

There was a brief pause and the door opened to Justin talking. In his hands was a copy of the Bible and he had gotten through a good chunk of it. "…behold, he set him up a place, and is gone down to Gilgal." He waved her in and continued. "And Samuel came to Saul: and Saul said unto him, blessed be thou of the Lord: I have performed the commandment of the Lord."

Maka shut the door behind her and walked in to find Megan tied to a chair with a gag in her mouth being forced to listen to the Bible, the entire Bible. "So, you tried to shoot me?"

Justin carefully moved the red ribbon marker into the fold of the pages and closed the book. "Read her soul, Maka. She may have become a witch."

"I thought you had to be born a witch?" Maka asked slowly; Justin shook his head and Maka focused for a second to see a small purple ball replacing her old blue soul. "She… she did change."

Justin set the Bible down. "I can take care of her on my own." Maka nodded and began walking away. In the back ground she heard a blade slice through bone and flesh. As she stepped out the door she heard Justin start to recite the Lord's Prayer and stopped bowing her head in respect. 'What a waste of life…'


	19. Chapter 19

**Hey everybody, just thought I'd address some of your comments. Firstly I like short chapters, they're quick to write and quick to read which is good because I hate to think that people are stopping their lives for my writings. Secondly I'm super happy you all like the idea of Wes, he was kind of a toss up and I was actually thinking of writing a second story just to put him in but that's too much work. Lastly, you guys rock out loud for all your responsiveness. I have NEVER had so many reviews! Thank you ~Aki

* * *

**

"Wow… I can see your floor. Impressive! You can clean almost as fast as Tsubaki!" Black Star commented as he watched Soul tie the trash bag closed. Soul gave him a somewhat mean glare. "What?"

"I don't know whether to thank you or beat the crap out of you for letting your weapon do all the cleaning." Soul tossed the bag at him. "On second though, I've decided I don't give a shit what happens between you and Tsubaki, she's your weapon to keep happy. Take that out as you leave, would ya?"

"Uh…" Black Star said thinking about Soul's words. "Later." Black Star said distractedly walking out of the room, passing Death Scythe who was attempting to help Blair with frying fish, and left the apartment slowly to sulk down the hallway. 'Soul's right… I do let Tsubaki do all the work…'

He tossed the trash bag near the can and began running in a dead heat towards his house. As he approached he came to find Tsubaki cleaning _his_ paintball mess off the side of the house. Black Star could feel his chest sinking into his stomach and he sighed.

"Black Star, are you alright?" Tsubaki asked quickly turning around at the noise. She set the scrub brush down and noticed him looking at the stains. "Oh, don't worry. I'll have them off in a jiffy."

"No you won't." He said and pushed her aside and grabbed the brush to begin scrubbing as hard as he could. "You go enjoy yourself, Tsubaki. I'll clean this."

Tsubaki stopped and put her right hand nervously to her mouth. "Black Star… Um… Thank you. I was just wondering…"

"Why?" Black star stopped and tossed the brush into his left hand and aimed his right pointer finger at her and smiled. "You're my weapon, and more then that you're my friend. From now on I'm taking care of you, not the other way around. Got it?"

Tsubaki clasped her hands together and smiled.

* * *

Maka was asleep only twenty minutes into their flight. She was turned toward the aisle with her hands clasped together holding a blanket tightly over her shoulder. She was happily out of the Gothic clothes and had immediately given them to a thrift store after stepping outside the hotel. Maka was back into her school clothes but still had the heavy, dark make-up on her face which refused stubbornly to come off.

Justin had taken a piece of steel wool and scratched the make-up off and it now looked like he had a very bad irritation around his eyes. The want-to-be priest picked up his copy of the major newspaper and saw the top comment. 'Nerve Gas Sets Off Gaggle of Girls.' He went to read the fake story Shibusen had arranged saying how the girls had a 'bad reaction and became nervous and impulsive leading to the death of three women.' At the end there was a small mention of how it drove a girl insane and she 'had somehow cut her head in half with a machete' in a hotel room. He shook his head gravely and set the newspaper in between his chair and the window so Maka wouldn't ever see it. He knew how much the death of the girl had upset her now matter how hard she had tried to hide it from him and Wes.

Across the row from them was Wes, who unlike the two, was happily attempting a Sudoku in the puzzle book he bought. Every time he failed he laughed lightly and erased everything to start over again. Wes was also pleased that once again he would be able to do as he pleased tour over and everything; now he didn't have any schedule to follow. What made him absolutely giddy however was the fact that he would be able to see and play with his little brother again.

Wes laughed again as he ended up putting three sevens in the same box and didn't notice it until now. "I guess I'm not observant enough for this game. I forget it after I write it down." He said quietly noting that Maka was sleeping.

"Sudoku is like driving, you have to keep looking around for places you can go." Justin said making a bad metaphor. He looked out the window in the breaking morning light that was creeping up behind them. "She'll be late for school by at least four hours. Add in a full report to Shinigami and dealing with her father she probably won't be able to attend today. That's too bad for her."

"She likes school?" Wes asked scribbling notes down on the pages.

"From what Death Scythe-sama told me, that's her father. He's the strongest Death Scythe there's ever been. If only he wasn't so foolish."

"I happen to know on a good account that fools are happier then the rest of us because their always smiling and finding new ways to laugh at themselves." Wes said thinking of Soul when he was little. "I haven't seen my brother in two years almost."

"It must be hard." Justin said knowing he didn't want to head too deeply into an emotional conversation thinking of how voices tended to be raised. He quickly pulled out his ear phones and music player.

"It's not that hard knowing that he at least has someone to look after him," Wes glanced over at Maka and then turned back to his book to continue failing miserably.

* * *

"Harvar! Wake up!" Ox said pounding on Harvar's door. "It's time to execute my plan!"

Harvar picked his head up from off the pillow and squinted his eyes to look at the clock reading 3:21 AM in bright yellow numbers. He swore lightly under his breath and picked his goggle off the table and put them on to answer the door still fully dressed. "What plan?" He said stiffly and groaned a little in agitation.

"We're going to go and make Soul Eater Evans eat his words! I'm going to get him to admit to me, and this cleverly disguised recorder in a hat, that he cheated on the test!" Ox cried excited at the plot chronically pointing to a very ugly derby hat. "Let's go, Harvar!"

"You're crazy."

"Just help me out Haravr, it's not like anyone's going to get hurt." Ox began moping. "No believes me that he cheated."

Hara sighed and stepped out of his room and tossed his shoes on. "Alright, alright." The two made their way across town quickly and stopped outside of Soul's room and began climbing up the wall and opened Soul's window. Ox carefully stepped down into the room and pulled Harvar in as he turned into a spear. Clearing his throat Ox began to yell: "Soul Eater Evans, I know you cheated on that test admit it!"

As he pointed Haravr at the lump on the bed, the lump moved and a purple tail came out followed by Blair's head. "Soul-kun's not here, to leave Soul-kun a message please wait until after the tone. Meoooow…." Blair turned over and went back to sleep.

"He's not here." Harvar said obviously.

"Then where is he at three in the morning?" Ox asked as they turned back to the cat woman. "Hey, where's Soul at?"

Blair shrugged. "Soul-kun's been gone since midnight, shortly after Death Scythe-sama left too. Blair-chan's going back to sleep, please leave." Ox and Harvar left the apartment; Harvar quickly changed back to look at him.

"Death Scythe must be helping Soul cheat…." Ox said quickly and Harvar hit him for his stupidity and began walking away.

"If anything, they're training. I'll see you at school tomorrow Ox." Harvar disappeared behind a building leaving Ox to toss the hat to the ground stomping on it anrigly.


	20. Chapter 20

Soul grinned as he finished the last four notes on the sheet and was able to close his eyes and sigh. He set the sheet down and looked at the rows and rows in front of him held down by various rocks against the desert wind. He was a couple miles outside of death city on top of a small ledge finishing a song he had meant to get down ages ago for his brother which had turned into a piece for Maka. Soul set the last sheet down and put it under a rock and looked over all fifty-four pages of the song.

"You've been busy tonight, huh?" Death Scythe said stepping out from the shadows. He casually strolled over without his usual jacket and tie and sat down next to Soul and starred up at the goofy looking moon. "Usually when a thirteen year old boy sneaks out it's to go smoke, or to go to a girl's house, or in Stein's case capture frogs for dissection. I have never seen one come out to spend three hours writing sheet music."

"I guess I have always been a bit out there." Soul said and looked over at him. "How long were you watching me?"

"Well, I followed you out." Death Scythe said bluntly. "I thought I would find something incriminating to get you away from Maka, then I got nervous when I saw you run out of the city. It's terribly awkward when a kid goes into the desert by himself in the middle of the night. It's the kind of thing that would worry Shinigami-sama if he knew, a 'potential threat' and all."

Soul joined him at looking up in the sky. "Why do you want me away from Maka?"

"It's a father thing, you know, wanting to protect her from everything and everyone… Even though I was never good enough at it." Death Scythe fell back and stuck out his tongue. "I'm a shitty father, aren't I?"

"I wouldn't say that, you weren't the best, but you defiantly weren't the worst. I mean, you try at least, that's better then anyone could ever ask. Even if you fail it's the thought that counts right?" Soul said trying to cheer him up. Death Scythe smiled and Soul hoped that it was working some.

"I don't think I'm that worried about you anymore Evans, you're a good kid." Death Scythe said messing with Soul's hair as he sat up. "A lot better then Black Star, I can't believe Maka had a crush on him when they were little."

"No way… Really?" Soul laughed at the thought of Maka and Black Star. "They're like complete opposites now."

"All little kids are the same, just wait until you're old and have to watch all the kids playing in the sand box going 'I can't even remember turning ten!'" Soul laughed and turned towards the sky again. Death Scythe looked at him, "what's on your mind?"

"Maka… she told me not to tell you something I think you should know." Soul said quietly.

"And what is that?"

"Maka and I are dating." Soul said quietly and Death Scythe went silent quickly. "You're her father; I thought you should know about it."

Death Scythe's lips curled in and he held back his natural instinct to freak out and instead began thinking and processed something he had to ask about. Quietly and calmly, and with a bit of sadness, he opened his mouth. "Why didn't Maka tell me?"

"She was worried you'd try to make her move out of the apartment and kill me and things like that." Soul said and looked down at the sheet of paper and saw that the ink was dry. "Like you could really kill me…"

"I am a Death Scythe." Soul burst out laughing and began mocking him. "The only reason I won't kill you is you do make Maka happy, but I am still her father."

"Right, so what does that mean since you have no custody of her?" Sol asked still making fun of him. "You're old and of no use besides being a Death Scythe."

"Wanna bet? I bet I can beat you in a race back to Death City." Soul quickly gathered up the sheet music into his back pack and put it on. "I win, you dump Maka, you win, I'm cool with it."

"Fine, prepare to lose old man." Soul said and put his hand down like in track. Death Scythe copied him and they looked at each other and took off at the same time. "You'll have to move faster then that."

"Fine." Death Scythe said calmly and began going a lot faster then Soul. Soul suddenly realized he was going to lose. Death Scythe smiled and looked behind him and saw the expression on Soul's face and he turned back to running. "I'm going to hate myself less in the morning when I see Maka's face."

Death Scythe suddenly tripped and landed his head on a big rock and let out an exasperated groan. The scythe waited for a second to see footsteps pass him along with a quirky little sentence but was surprised when the shoes halted next to him and Soul used all his strength to lift him up off the ground. "You alright Death Scythe-sama?"

"Huh… uh yeah." He said a little stunned. "I think my head's bleeding and I twisted my ankle."

"Which one?" Soul asked and Death Scythe pointed to his right. Soul Eater went to Death Scythe's right side and lifted him up and pulled his arm over his shoulder. "We need to keep pressure off it."

"Let me save you trouble…" Death Scythe turned quickly into his amazing stunning black-bladed scythe. Soul was surprised he was able to easily carry him. "Alright, let's get home; I need to put some ice on my ankle and possible stop the bleeding."

"Do you want to go wake Nygus up?" Soul said starting to run back.

"Nawh, I'll be fine. I've always been a fast healer." Death Scythe said ending the conversation. Soul ran for the next twenty minutes and stopped at the edge of the city looking down between the two buildings that marked the beginning of the city.

Soul held Death Scythe out and offered him the race. "You need to get in the city first, you would have won."

Death Scythe quickly turned back into human form and threw Soul as hard as he could into the city. Soul sat up and held his nose feeling a warm spurt of blood. "I'm not happy about it right now… But I am okay with it as long as you follow some simple rules."

"Like what? You get to break my nose on a weekly basis?" Soul asked sarcastically.

"1. Be good to my Maka. 2. Remember she's my Maka. 3. You make Maka cry and I'll leave your entrails all over the school grounds. Okay?" Death Scythe said perkily and happily. He began walking over and picked Soul up. "Let's go home."

"What about your ankle?"

"Oh… I faked it." Death Scythe said and then felt blood running down his forehead. "I'm kind of worried about the blood, that's real. Come on we need to get to Stein so he can sow me up!"

"Come on!" Soul said and they sprinted towards the graveyard.


	21. Chapter 21

"You'll need to keep very still, Sempai." Stein said pulling a needle out of a medical kit and yanking a length of dissolving medical string free. "If you want, I can put you under."

"No… I'm afraid of being asleep around you when you have a needle in your hand. Last time I did I came out with flipper-hands remember." Death Scythe said. Stein leaned over Death Scythe's head and stuck the needle into the cleaned wound that was still bleeding some. Death Scythe clenched as it went in and jolted a bit. "It helps if you numbed it though."

Soul walked into the room holding the tissue up to his nose which had since stopped bleeding. Stein looked up after he completed the first stitch. "How's your nose, Soul?"

"It's completely broke, Sensai. When you finished would ya have a look at it? I think something's out of place." Soul said pulling the cloth away to reveal the large swelled area.

"Looks like a Hemotoma too." Stein quickly turned back to Death Scythe and kept working. "I'm afraid to ask what you two were doing out at four AM."

"We were just having a talk, then we decided to have a foot race and I tripped and injured my head. Then Soul carried me back and I tossed him into town to let him win and he broke his nose." Death Scythe said grunting.

"Spirit-Sempai, you seem to cause everything don't you." Stein said quickly.

"It was my fault." Soul interjected. "I snuck out and went out to the desert, he followed me to make sure I didn't get hurt, he was only looking out for me." Soul turned his head and sat down and watched Stein who eye slid over to him. "I'm not lying, Sensai."

"I'm just surprised… a little. Spirit-Sempai never really gets along with anyone that well." Stein said and looked up at Death Scythe. "I'll get the full story out of one of you at some point."

"Do you really want to know that badly, Franken? We had the race to see if Soul could keep…." Death Scythe looked over at Soul who shrugged. "Um…"

"Oh, so you finally found out he was dating Maka? I thought it was really obvious but it looks like Justin Law and I were the only ones who noticed." Stein said quickly in a happier voice. He quickly finished and cut the string. "And you're actually getting along?"

Both went "eh…."

"Alright, you can get up, Sempai. Come have a seat Soul." Stein said as they swapped out. "This is particularly nasty." Stein said adjusting the lamp to see better. He went over to his desk and changed sterile gloves. He wheeled his chair back over and looked at the nose turning the bolt in his head. Quickly he grabbed it and rest the cartilage into place causing Soul to scream. "Your nasal cartilage was way up near the base of the nasal bone. It'll be a while until it heals completely. And nose bleeds will be frequent."

"Warn me the next time you decided to reset a bone without consent." Soul said sourly feeling the pain in his face. Stein then quickly took out what looked like a thick need and held it up. "Warning?"

"I have to drain the blood. Sempai, can you get the gauze off the table?" Stein quickly and stabbed the side of Soul's nose and squeeze the blood out quickly..

"WHERE WAS THE WARNING?" He screeched.

* * *

Maka yawned lightly and opened her eyes to see out into the empty side of first class. She blinked a bit more and sat up stretching. "Uh… what time is it?"

"Three." Wes said looking at his watch. He stopped and thought a bit, "well, it is back in London."

"So it's seven A.M. School's about to start." She said and looked over to Justin who was curled up in his robes with he ear phones still blaring. "I wish I was at school, I need to see how I did on my test. It's Wednesday right?"

"Yes, it is." Wes said scratching what of a beard had grown in the past couple hours. The curtains opened and a stewardess came in and asked them for their breakfast orders. "Waffle please."

"Eggs. Justin." Maka said pulling one of his ear phones out. "What are you ordering for breakfast?"

"The usual." Justin said loudly and put his head phone back in and sat up to yawn. The stewardess quickly wrote it all down and went back

"You have a usual?" Maka asked.

"I do fly on this thing all the time." He stopped to yawn. "Europe isn't all connected like Africa or Asia."

"What about Madagascar? And Japan?" Wes asked. "They're not connected."

"They…" Justin just stopped and waved the argument off. "It's too earlier." The stewardess quickly came back gave Maka her eggs, Wes his waffles and gave Justin a platter with tea, baked Salmon and sometime of soup. Wes was about to take a bite when Maka couched and pointed over to Justin who began praying. "Dear Lord…"

* * *

"So… you're expecting major problems with the headlines?" Death the Kid said walking next to his father. "I thought it was quite believable."

"It's just now they might think that someone's trying to attack them. The last thing we need is panicking people, riiiight, Kid?" Shinigami said playfully. "Anyway, it seems there's going to be some problems and retaliation from the hidden covens."

"Hidden covens?" Kid asked and stopped in the main foyer. "I thought the main coven dispersed them when they stopped following witch law."

"Apparently not." Shinigami said. "According to the early findings that were sent to me, a human was turned into a witch in one night. It's a practice that calls for the death of the witch who did it in the main coven. The main coven only supports born-witches."

"Don't worry Father, I'm perfectly capable of handling of handling anything that might come our way."

"Well good! Then I'll have you there when Maka and Justin come to report, Okaaaaay? I'm putting you in charge of the task force to confront the problems, Kid." Shinigami said and turned to look at him. "Awe… your stripes are just so cute today."

"They're imperfect..." Kid said and clamped his hands on his head. "I'm such a useless piece of shit… I can't even die my hair, they come back!"

"Come now, Kid, they're cute!" Shinigami said trying to calm him down. Patti and Liz finally walked out and saw him in the fetal position. "The stripes look nice, they dooooo."

"Patti, the Napoleon hat quickly!" Liz said and Patti rushed away and brought back a blue Napoleon style hat. Liz grabbed it and quickly shoved it over his head. "What stripes, I can't see anything unsymmetrical under this perfectly symmetrical hat!"

"Really?" Kid said straightening out and checking himself in a mirror. "It's amazing… I'm perfect!"

"Crisis averted." Liz said holding up a thumbs up to Patti who shouted 'yeah!' and spun in a circle clapping.

"For some reason I'm glad I'm not home more often." Shinigami said to himself watching the three ringed circus. Shinigami shook his head, "come on, let's get to Shibusen!"


	22. Chapter 22

"So, this is Death City, it looks much happier then one would expect from the name." Wes said following Maka and Justin in to the city limits with a duffle bag over his shoulder and a pull along bag to his side. "And the sun kind of looks silly."

"It always looks like that here, you should see the moon." Maka said quickly and turned to Justin, "do you think it'll be alright if you give the report alone seeing as I was knocked unconscious for part of it? I really want to get back to school and Wes needs to drop his things off at the apartment."

"That'd be fine. Thank you for your help on the mission, Maka." Justin said bowing slightly and began to walk away and shoved in his head phones.

"Apartment?" Wes asked, "wouldn't we have to wait then?"

"Soul and I share the apartment. Come on, it's just over here." Maka said and lead him over to the building and began climbing the stairs up to the second floor. "It's over here." She said and approached the door and saw that it was slightly ajar. She held up a hand and Wes stopped as Maka quietly opened the door and was knocked down to the ground.

"OH MY LITTLE MAKA IS HOME! DADDY MISSED YOU SOOOO MUCH!" Death Scythe said squeezing her as tight as he could. He suddenly realized her had tackled her down and jumped up to offer her a hand up. "Swory! Daddy over reacted a little."

Maka looked at his chest and saw the little gold box she had gotten him for his birthday with her and his picture in it. She smiled, "It's alright Papa. This is Wes Evans, he's Soul's big brother."

"Death Scythe-Sama! Blair-chan needs help with Soul-kun! The bleeding won't stop!" The voice came and Death Scythe raced back into the apartment followed by Maka and Wes. The two stopped outside the bathroom to see both Blair and Death Scythe helping Soul with a horrible nosebleed. "Soul-kun's nose is going through all the toilet paper…"

"Like it's my fault?" Soul protested and shoved them both off and held a huge wad of toilet paper up to it and the blood spilled out over some of it and then stopped. He pulled the piece away and wiped up the blood off his face letting the black and purple nose show through and sighed.

"At least the bruising looks symmetrical." Maka commented loudly. Soul walked out and hugged her right in front of Death Scythe. Maka quickly shoved him off. "You idiot…"

She said quietly and Death Scythe began laughing. "Papa knows already, Blair-chan also knows, and so does Stein. Papa's alright as long as Maka is happy." Death Scythe said putting on a fake face while imagining locking Maka in a tower. "Alright Maka?"

"You're okay with it?" Death Scythe nodded and Maka ran up and clung to Soul. She turned off and Soul kept his arm around her to look up at Wes. "I brought you a present."

"Hey Wes."

"Shouldn't you be in school?" Wes asked quickly and Soul quickly looked behind and Death Scythe gave him a thumbs up.

"Death Scythe excused me, plus, we had to wake up my teacher at four am to fix my nose and give him stitches." Soul said as Death Scythe came in a flipped up his hair to show them and ask if they were cool. "I already told you they're fine. He keeps asking about them every half an hour or so."

"That's Papa." Maka said and they suddenly heard Death Scythe's phone ringing. He picked it up and didn't get a word out but instead nodded several times and developed a grim demeanor. "Papa?" Maka asked as he put his phone away. "Are you alright?"

"You're mother was just attacked in Syria, she's being transported back here. I have to go up to Shibusen, they're canceling school in twenty minutes. I want you to go find your friends and stay in a large group. Death City's on lock down." Death Scythe said and began walking out, "Blair, you're in charge! Keep my daughter safe!"

"Yes sir, Death Scythe-sama!" Blair chimed strongly as he walked out. She turned and looked over at them and waved, "Hi Maka-chan. Hello older-Soul-kun."

"I'm Wes." He said offering a hand out and shook Blair's hand.

"Blair, you're with me, Soul, keep your brother safe. I'm going to get Black Star and Tsubaki." Soul nodded and they kissed quickly and the two girls left the apartment slamming the door. A silence came over as Wes and Soul slowly turned to each other.

"Is it always this hectic?"

"No, I have a bad feeling about this. Not even when the Kinshin was revived did the city shut down. This is really bad." Soul said and then smiled. "As hectic as the stage?"

"Don't start, Soul. So, she seems nice, a little bookish." Wes said taking a seat. "She also seems a little strict for your type, doesn't she?"

"It's been a couple years since we've actually had a talk Wes. I'm not all that disobedient anymore." Soul said in his defense. He pulled a piece of paper out of his pocket and held it up to his big brother. "If I try hard enough, it seems that I can be like you, Mr. Perfect Grades."

"Second… That's awesome Soul. Have you told mother, she'd be tickled something far beyond pink." Wes said happily. Soul shook his head and sat down, "So, how'd you get the nose job?"

"Maka's father let me win by tossing me ahead of him, I'm not sure but I think the 'on my face' part was intentional." Soul watched as his big brother pulled his duffel bag over and pulled out his violin case to grab a red cherry wood instrument with a bow and began adjusting himself. A few notes hit and Soul smiled. "I haven't heard this song in forever."

"I figured, I know it's your favorite of what I play."

"I know I've never been good at it, but I wrote us something to play together." Soul looked down, "too bad there's not a piano here. The only piano in the city is up at Shibusen in the great hall. I don't even know if the thing's tuned or not."

"Maybe when this thing is all over we can go find out together." Wes said and reached the high part of the song and quickly scaled down on sharps and Soul got lost in the rhythm of his brother's playing.

* * *

"Liz! Patti! Move faster!" Kid yelled running at least twice as fast as them. "I thought you two were supposed to be in shape!"

Liz struggled and tossed her heels on the school's floor and began running faster. "Come on Patti, you can dance later!"

"But I like to dance." Patti said quietly and then began to focus and with in seconds was out running them all. "You're all slow like hippos! Big fat hippos!"

"Shut up Patti!" Kid yelled and turned a corner Liz following. Patti stopped and turned around spinning after them. They all stopped and quickly filed into a room with a large red sign reading 'Death Scythes ONLY' on it. They ran into the room full of mirrors to see Shinigami talking with Death Scythe. "She'll make a full recovery, Spirit."

"That's good, of course she's always been pretty tough." Death Scythe said staring into a large mirror with a woman lying on a hospital-like bed. He heard the footsteps and quickly canceled the scene with a touch of his hand. "Hello Kid."

"Death Scythe-sama, Father. What's going on?" Kid demanded immediately.

Shinigami voice suddenly dropped. "Over the past six hour, twenty-four miesters and thirty-six weapons have been attacked. Twelve of them are dead. It may be repercussion for the London incident as two of the events were similar to the preliminary report."

"OH LORD, I HAVE COME TO GIVE MY FULL REPORT!" Justin said walking in oblivious.

"Spirit, tell him to take his ear phones out."

Death Scythe simply walked over and ripped them out of his ears. "If I catch you wearing those things one more time, I'll cut their cords?" He said a blade growing out of his back.

"Spirit!" Shinigami roared. He quickly retracted the blade and walked back over to Shinigami and muttered 'sorry, stress.' "Spirit, you'll be advising Death the Kid on the investigation into the hidden covens."

"We think the hidden covens may have come together to challenge the main coven."

"What does that mean?" Kid asked nervously.

"War, involving anything and everyone." Justin stepped in. "The obvious first move on the hidden coven's side is to eliminate Shibusen. While they're fighting each other, we would normally be fighting both making it easier for one side to kill the other, but now they're getting rid of us first so they'll win."

"Death Scythe, I want you to talk with the students tonight when I assemble them. I want you to make clear what needs to happen in a life and death situation according to Shibusen law." Shinigami said looking at him through the cheesy mask.

Death Scythe began walking away and nodded to step outside the doors and close them. "According to law…" He muttered and began walking out towards the front entrance to the school. "It's a shitty time to fall in love with a weapon."


	23. Chapter 23

"So, do you know what's going on? Everyone in the school is on the outs for information. Even Stein was confused on why they were suddenly canceling school." Black Star asked Maka a little worried about the situation. "I even saw the Death Scythe from Africa here, and he didn't even come from when the Kishin was released."

"Nothing yet, except my mother was attack, they're bringing her back here." Maka said and then stopped and saw Marie rushing by them up towards the school with several old books in hand and Stein behind her with even more. "Sen…sai…." They didn't even notice and kept running and disappeared into the school. "I don't like this. My father said to grab people and stay in a big group, so let's go!"

"Hey, do you guys know what's happening?" Kim asked running up with Jacqueline and Kilik, who had Thunder and Fire sitting on his shoulders, in tow. "I just heard from Ox that several miesters in South America were killed."

"Kids, move!" Death Scythe said running out of the building he stopped by them. "Maka, take all of them back to the apartment. As soon as we get a little order, I'll stop by and explain somethings." Maka nodded and they began running. Death Scythe yelled out loud, "all weapons are to be ready for attack at all time!"

The glanced behind them and Death scythe's blade came out of his shoulder and he headed back into the school. Kim suddenly stopped as she grabbed her lantern weapon. "Ox is still in the school!"

"Blair disappeared!" Maka suddenly noticed. "BLAIR!" She was joined by im's screams for Ox and suddenly the cat jumped down on top of Maka. "Blair! You shouldn't go running off at times like these!"

"Sorry, Blair-chan saw what Blair-chan thought was a fish…"

"Come back here you stupid cat!" Yelled Ox pointed Harvar at Blair. "You just don't attack people's heads!"

"It looked like a fish!" Blair said and turned back into human form. "Let's go, Death Scythe-sama said back to the apartment with friends! Blair-chan came make all sorts of yummy foods like fish and pumpkin, and pumpkin fish!" She said happily leading the way back to the apartment, the miester and weapons following cautiously. As they opened the door they saw Soul and Wes sitting speaking what seemed to be another language.

"No, the pitch is off, I'd say hold your finger closer to the edge on…"

"The pitch is right, it's the tone I think, she's been off since I got her, I think the F-Hole, it's more ovalish wouldn't you say?"

"It's the player not the instrument, next thing you're going to say is the ribs have been off set so it's collapsing."

"Actually I do think one has come loose…"

"You're just too paranoid, you should hold it like this." Soul said and grabbed the violin to demonstrate his thoughts.

"Are you telling the violist how to play the violin?" Wes asked and they stopped and looked up at the group who was just watching them mesmerized. There was an awkward moment of silence that none of them seemed to want to break until Blair jumped in to continue her speech.

"And we could have Pumpkin-Fish tacos and Blair-chan especially like roast with with lemon sauce! What souls good?" Blair said and sat down between Soul and Wes and began interrogating him on his fish preferences, "does Wes-kun like Halibut or maybe Salmon! Blair-chan loves Salmon. There's poached Salmon and Salmon roe…"

Blair kept talking and Maka shoved everyone out of the way and nodded for Soul to follow her out in the hall. Soul got up and all the miesters and weapons filed into the small hallway. "So," Maka said taking charge, "something big's happening, we need to decided what were going to do about everything."

"We can't start making decisions without knowing what were up against." Ox pointed out and Kim nudged him to be quiet. Maka pulled out a copy of the London newspaper the Justin had tried to hid from her. "A newspaper?"

"When I went to London, were were up against witches who went against the witch laws. I only got a little bit of information out of Justin Law, but what I got is enough to tell us that there are two major witch groups trying to gain dominance."

"So there's a power struggled?" Harvar asked. "It's obvious then, the miesters being killed, all the Death Scythes here, and the city on lock down. War is coming."

"Not yet." Maka said. "there's a chance to stop it if we wipe out what's called the 'hidden covens'. They're more dangerous then the one we usually deal with."

"More dangerous then Arachnae?" Tsubaki asked quietly. Maka nodded.

"Then what are we standing around here for?" Black Star asked.

"Let's get out there and defend our city!" Kilik yelled and he and Black Star were about to race off.

"The problems obvious, you fools." Soul said calmly. "We don't know where the coven is, it's 'hidden' which is why everyone's freaking out." Both miestser abruptly stopped.

"Best thing we can do right now is to protect ourselves." Jacqueline said still in her weapon form.

"Well, let's go rescue my brother from Blair." Soul said and opened the door to actually find something cute, Blair had the violin and was sitting in Wes lap as he was maneuvering her hands to play a quick little song. Blair looked up and meowed happily.

"Look Soul-kun, Wes-kun is teaching Blair-chan how to play!" She quickly turned back and kept fiddling with it.

Ox tapped Soul on the shoulder, "not to sound nosy, but who are they?"

"Oh yeah," Soul said stepping in to let everyone in. "Everyone, this is our cat Blair and my brother Wes." Blair Quickly changed to a cat without notice and Jumped on Maka shoulder.

"Awww… Soul-kun said 'o…'" Maka quickly clasped a hand over Blair's head and put one finger to her mouth and let the cat go. "Got it, Maka-chan!"

Wes straightened himself out and carefully put the violin away to stand up. "Hello everyone, I take it your all miesters and weapons?"

They all nodded and one by one introduced themselves. "I'm Kim and this is Jacqueline." "I'm Kilik and these are Fire and thunder." "Ox Ford and my weapon…" "I'm Harvar." "Black Star, I'm above god. This is the demon tool Tsubaki." "Nice to meet you." Tsubaki said bowing.

"Maaaka-chaaan…." Blair said slowly and happily. Maka turned to her, "are we going to have a sleep over?"

"Possibly, why?"

"I call Wes-kun!" Blair said and jumped over on his head. "Blair-chan like to sleep on people when they're sleeping."

"Most cats do." Wes said looking up at her. Soul elbowed her and pointed to each of them with one hand and hooked them together and Maka gave him a thumbs up but pointed to the couch. Soul shook his head and pointed at Maka then turned his arm to a blade and back and pointed at the couch. Maka gave him a funny look. Soul shruuged.

Kim leaned over to Tsubaki, "what are they doing?"

"Talking. Soul asked Maka if she thinks they should let Wes and Blair hook up. Maka said alright but they're sleeping on the couch. Soul said that Death Scythe was staying on the couch. Maka asked why and Soul didn't know." Tsubaki whispered back. "You learn to read communications is you watch people more carefully."

"I'll remember that." Kim nodded.


	24. Chapter 24

"Are you all sitting there saying we don't have anything on these people and they're killing us in large numbers?" Kid asked looking over the small group he had assembled to help him find out more information on the hidden covens. Kid looked down the Death Scythes: Spirit, Marie and Justin; the teachers: Stien and Sid and two miesters who had come from Florence named Isa and Craig. "You're basically saying we're just going to sit here and get annihilated?"

"We have no options, Kid. We've never had to deal with the hidden covens before." Stein said and then just realized what he said and hung his head hoping no one would realize it.

Isa however found the idea. "Do we have someone who has dealt with them before? Intimately I mean, not just fighting."

"It'd take a witch then, from the major coven." Death Scythe realized. "They're the only ones who… Stein?"

"I'm going to call her." He said and stepped out into the hallway shutting the conference room door and walking over to the pay phone on the wall. He dug around his pocket and pulled some change out. Shoving it in he picked up the phone and dialed. "Dammit…"

"Riiiiib-bit…." Said a small frog bouncing around Eurka's feet. She smiled and replied, "no, I don't think it's going to rain." The frog ribbited again. "Oh, a storm in a metaphorical reference?"

"Chi, chi." Said a Mizune walking up to her. "Chi."

Eurka stopped playing with the frog and began walking down the interior of the cave when she heard ringing coming from inside. She began running and nearly grabbed the phone when her hand was smacked away. "I was going to get it for you, Medusa…."

"It's alright, Eurka." Medusa said her entire body covered in a black cloth. She reached a covered hand up and grabbed the ringing phone. "Death City Piz… Oh, it's you."

"Chi?" A Mizune asked as they swarmed all around. Eukra shrugged her shoulders and they kept watch of Medusa carefully.

"And what do I get out of it? I won't be killed this year, but what about next year?" She stopped and laughed, "there's a good question. What do I want, Franken? Hm… he didn't like my joke." Medusa said and hung the phone up. "Eurka, Mizune, Shinigami has asked up for our advise."

"What?" "Chi?"

"Let's go."

"But Medusa, you're body hasn't…"

"Mizune, would you go get Crona?" Medusa said ignoring Eurka. "I'd be good for her to get out once in a while."

"But Medusa…"

"Would you also see if Free would like to accompany us?"

"But Medusa they're our enemies!" Eukra shouted causing the cave to go quiet. Medusa pointed a gloved finger at her. "I'm…. I'm sorry Medusa-sama."

"Take it easy on her would ya? Frog often step out of line?" Said the werewolf walking in on his own accord. Free quickly knelt down next to Eurka. "Was that just like the movies, I've been practicing my heroics ya know."

"Actually, you should have come in right when I pointed my finger at her Free. That's what heroes do, you were off!" Medusa chimed finding her new pleasure it teasing the large animal.

Free stood up and began swearing profusely causing everyone in the cave to laugh somewhat.

Maka stood facing the opposing wall, she was leaning on the kitchen counter and staring at the floor blaming herself. 'How could I have not thought about Soul Protect? There must have been more witches there, and I missed them because I didn't think of Soul Protect.'

"Maka… You alright?" Soul asked coming in and leaning on the counter next to her. "You've been starring at the same spot on the floor for twelve minutes."

"Mm.. It's distracting. I think I messed up in London, I didn't think about if the witches had Soul Protect on or not." She flipped over and laid her head on Soul's chest and flung her arms around him. "What if I killed us all?"

Soul placed a hand on her head and laughed, "Just remember, Black Star's always done one worse then you." She groaned. "You can't beat yourself up over this, alright?"

"I know…"

"Hey Soul!" Black Star yelled running in the kitchen he stopped and saw this and was at a loss of a reaction.

"Can you help me tell Maka it's not her fault this is happening?" Soul said quickly trying to stop the assassins thought process.

Black Star looked around trying to find help but couldn't find any. He finally straightened out and got a serious look on his face. "Sure, Maka, it's not your fault." Black Star yelling giving a thumbs up. "You know whose fault it is? It's…"

"Star is you blame me I'll smack you silly!" Kilik yelled from the living room.

"But what if it is? Like who ate all the shrimp puffs! Kilik did it!" Black Star said getting in a yelling match from where he was.

Maka turned her head and watched him. "They're kind of stupid."

"Yeah, they are." Soul said and pulled her in tightly. "Looking at them makes me feel bad for their weapons."

Suddenly Black Star kicked an object just out of view and began laughing. "You're not allowed in the kitchen! Only I am, and Tsubaki if she'll cook."

"Blair-chan will cook!" the cat yelled and rushed in to see Soul and Maka. She quickly changed her tune, "Only Blair-chan and Black Star-kun are allowed in the kitchen!"

"You're not allowed either!" Black Star yelled at her.

"Don't yell at the cat!"

"SHUT UP KILIK!" Black Star screamed. "I'M BETTER THEN GOD AND FAR MORE TALENTED THEN YOU ARE! I'M EVEN MORE BRASH!"

"Soul." Maka said quickly and she moved the scythe over and pointed it in Black Star's face. "Out of my kitchen…"

"Yes mam." Black Star said quickly and went out in the living room. Maka put the end of the shaft on the ground and looked over at all the people sitting their staring at them. She smiled, "I have my dad's wallet let's call for pizza!"

A loud cheer went up and Soul changed back as Maka picked up the phone and called. She waited for a second and hung the phone up. "Weird, there's no answer. You guys want to go out for food?"

"Sure, I want to go to that Italian place." Ox said quickly.

"Italian's over rated, there's a Chinese place on Grim street, amazing crab platters." Jacqueline suggested. "They also offer large group discounts!"

"All in favor of Chinese?" Maka asked and everyone stood up and left the apartment.

"Ms. Albarn… are you alright?" Asked a thinly boy in a turban. The woman batted her eyes at the sound and opened them to the dimmed yellow lights of the plane.

"Uh, yes. Where am I, where's Seth at?" She said sitting up grabbing her head letting some blond locks fall down around her. "Is he alright."

"Seth was killed in action, I'm sorry, if the team was only closer…" The boy said and they turned to see A young woman with Yumi Azusa.

"Seth was a good Scythe… Hello Yumi, is this your new partner?" She said a little shaken and sighed.

"Yes, this is Rika." Yumi said a bit off set. Standing she walked over and sat on the bed behind Maka's mother. "Kami," she said quietly, "are you going to be alright with his death?"

"I hope so. What's going on, Yu?" Kami asked quietly. "That attack seemed coordinated."

"It was, all of Death City is on call back, we're preparing for the worst of the worst." Yumi said and then waved a hand to dismiss the boy and her mister. Obediently the two left the room. "Kami… I'm still a shoulder you can cry on, I'm still your best friend."

"Yumi!" She sobbed and fell back on the Death Scythe. "He was just a boy… He didn't deserve that, and h reminded me so much of Maka!

Yumi grabbed her and began petting her head. "It's alright; we all have to go at some point. And we're heading to Death City, you'll be able to see Maka again."

Kami stopped crying and lifted her head up with a scowl, "I am not going anywhere near that bastard."

"Shinigami has ordered all misters and weapons back. It's come back or be on your own and get killed." Yumi said quickly. "Besides, were almost there. Another hour or two…"


	25. Chapter 25

Soul and Maka were in the back of the group somewhat hiding behind Blair and Wes who were happily locked in arms talking about vegetables. Maka and Soul's joined hands were swinging and he had gotten her to smile from her minute breakdown earlier. The four had their act down to an art. Every time someone tried to look behind to talk to either Soul or Maka, Blair and Wes quickly moved in the way and began talking with them so much that they had forgotten their original intent.

As they stopped in front of the restaurant Wes turned his head and moved it, Maka and Soul quickly separated themselves. Everyone walked in to find the place deserted but were welcomed warmly by the owner. "Come in, take a booth! Our waitresses will be out in a minute!" The manager shouted loudly and everyone filed into separate booths fitting four at a time.

To Soul's surprise, Wes and Blair took their own booth. His big brother saying, "I'll leave the kids to their own devices." So Soul and Maka sat down in the far corner thinking they would be left to their own devices when Black Star quickly appeared on the table. "You two are…" He was quickly smothered by Tsubaki's hand.

"I'm sorry; he's gotten this crazed notion in his head." Black Star clearly muttered 'it isn't crazy I saw them!' but Tsubaki ignored it and shook his head. "I let him eat sugar this morning…"

Black Star started freaking out, arms flailing. Maka clapped her hands together to get attention. "Why don't you guys sit down and eat with us?"

"But…" Soul said and Maka smiled. 'Oh, so this is to keep it quiet.' "As long as Black Star doesn't eat my food like he always does."

"Sure." Tsubaki said and removed her hand from Black Star's face. She quietly sat down and Black Star lost his train of thought and calmed down for a second and sat down on the table and began thinking.

"Look you can almost see the smoke from his head, I think he's over heating." Soul said quickly and Black Star jumped up and began yelling. "I REMEMBERED! YOU TWO ARE DA…."

"And coffee, he had coffee." Tsubaki said and ripped him of the table to sit him down next to her. Tsubaki turned to him with a smiled on her face. "Black Star, please don't make a scene."

Her hands moved back and Black Star sighed, "you two…" He said waving a finger and looked at Tsubaki who was watching him carefully. She made a motion for him to keep the noise down and he nodded turning his attention back to Soul and Maka. "Are you two dating?"

Maka and Soul looked at each other, Soul reached his hand over under the table and Maka moved it away. Suddenly they both started laughing. Soul pointed at him, "How could you think that? Fool…"

"Just because I had a breakdown? You've got an overactive imagination!" Maka said laughing and Black Star leaned back and looked upset. They noticed and quickly stopped. "Black Star… Are you alright?"

"I… I just thought I was on to something." He said quietly and mopped in his thoughts for a while.

"The main street is awfully empty, something feels wrong, Ragnarok." Crona said quietly behind Medusa and Eruka.

"Fool, it's because we don't fit in here anymore! You're so stupid!" Said the growth sticking a finger up Crona's nose. "Say 'I'm so stupid'!"

"I'm so stupid, I'm so stupid! Take the finger out!" Crona cried and the weapon removed the finger and began laughing as he disappeared inside her.

"You've really got to learn to control that thing!" Free said excitedly, "and I've come up with a five, no six step program and a one step program: both are extremely painful! Chose!"

"Um… neither?" She said stepping away and hit the Mizune woman. "I'm so sorry, Mizune-sama!"

"Crona!" Medusa snapped quickly. "Get up here." She hissed as they were about to approached the school. Crona quickly ran up next to her Mother and was surprised when she felt a hand on her back. 'Is Medusa-sama…' There was a quick push. "Try and look presentable, would you?"

"Yes, Medusa-sama." The hand went away and they began walking up the steps to see an assembly of miesters and weapons waiting for them. 'Oh… it's Marie-Sensai. She's probably upset at me.'

Suddenly Marie noticed her and began rushing down the steps with open arms. "Crona-chan! How are you?" Marie said hugging her. The death Scythe pulled off, "let's go have tea sometime!"

"That'd be nice Marie-Sensai, if it's alright with Medusa-sama, of course." Crona said with a highly shaking voice.

"I have no use for Crona, you can take her away for now." Medusa said and walked directly up to Stein. "So…"

"A little disfigured, are we, witch Medusa?" Stein said quietly.

"You'll find out later." She whispered leaning in to him. Stein could feel his mood changing and he took several steps back. "Alright then, you need me help and Stein has agreed to my price. What do you need?"

"We need information on the hidden covens. They're trying to start a war with your coven." Death the Kid said taking charge. "We take it you do know something about them you're more then willing to share seeing as this affects you."

"Although my allegiance to Mabaa is weak, she is useful sometimes. I tell you all you want to know. I'm still getting a better worth." She said with a chipper tone in her voice. "Where would you like to talk at Kid-kun?"

"Inside would be fine, witch Medusa." Death the Kid turned and walked inside with Medusa right behind him and a following. Everyone else filed in behind them excluding Marie and Crona who went out for tea and Death Scythe and Stein who stayed perfectly stationary on the steps.

"So, you knew where she's been at all this time?" Death Scythe said stepping down. "It was your duty to report her to Shibusen and get her killed."

"I thought she would be useful." Stein said softly.

"I…" Death Scythe said and put a hand on his forehead and thought for a second. "Franken… Is there something going on between you and her?"

"No."

"What did you agree to to get her here?" Death Scythe asked and Stein cringed quickly. The doctor quickly began to walk away. "Stein, I can help you. Say the word and she's dead."

"Sadly, she's too useful." Stein said and as he moved away he fingered the pack of cigarettes in his pocket. The stress was too much and he took the box out.


	26. Chapter 26

"Kami-chan! Yumi-chan! Welcome back!" Shinigami said happily looking out at them on the front steps. "The meetings already started, come on and follow meeee!"

"Meeting? Haven't you come up with a course of action yet, Shinigami-sama?" Yumi said quickly. "We're losing too many in the field not to have a plan in action or at least in preparation."

"Well right now were just learning the full capacity of what were up against thanks to some connections." Shinigami said and suddenly the door flew open and Kid walked out muttering under his breath. "Kid-ooooo! What's the matter??"

"Those people are impossible!" He shouted pointing a finger into the room. "None of them besides Crona can shut up! They all want their plan to be picked! I quit!"

"It can't be that bad." Yumi said and walked in and clapped her hands loudly and the room went silent. "Alright everyone, please be seated! I'll be taking charge from here on out."

"She too stuck up to be in charge! Shinigami-sama should be leading us." Said a familiar voice to Kami. She rolled her eyes as she and the God of Death entered the room. Death Scythe saw her and sat down.

"If you want me to be in charge, I accept! Okaaaaay?" Shinigami said and looked over the two sides of the tables. Li saw the two sides and nearly freaked out. 'Witches? They're our connection?' "Kami, Yumi, go sit down okaaay? Now, let's start by going one by one and picking a function plan! Justiiiin….."

"A Death Scythe to lead an attack on every major coven starting with the closest first." The youngest Death Scythe said and ended his turned quietly.

"Marie and I are in agreement that we should inform the main coven and let them kill themselves off and take out the stragglers." Death Scythe said coldly. Marie popped in, "We of course allow safety to Witch Medusa and her small group for the help."

"Where are the rest of Shibusen representatives?" Shinigami asked.

"Well, the miesters from Italy when out for food, Stein ran out after they arrived and Kid-kun just left." Marie said calmly. "The topic really has us devided, Shinigami-sama."

"Well then, Witch Medusa?" Shinigami asked and turned to the clothed figure. "Does your group have any ideas?"

Medusa was quite for a second. "We agree with Death Scythe's and Marie-san's plan, on a few conditions."

"And what would that be?"

"My Eruka will take a letter to Mabaa from me telling of the situation. Also, she will be accompanied by one of your more capable Death Scythes as a sign of a pending truce between the major coven and Shibusen. Then, when they believe we have their back… we annihilate them." She hissed deeply instilling a little fear into everyone's hearts except Shinigami.

"We accept." Shinigami said quickly. "But know this Witch Medusa," he said going back to his original voice. "If you betray me, Death Scythe will more then happily cut you in half again."

Spirit smiled and stared over at her a blade popping out of his shoulder. "This time you won't be getting away."

"I don't plan on betraying you. I have no reason to. If you'll excuse me," Medusa said standing up. "I'll go write the letter to Mabaa. I assume the school supplies are kept in the same closet from when I worked here?"

Shinigami nodded and Medusa began to walk out. "Justin, escort her."

"Yes, my Lord." Justin said quickly and walked out the door right behind the witch. Shinigami clapped his hands together. "My people are dismissed. I'm going to ask that our guests wait here for Witch Medusa to return."

"Shinigami-sama, if we can, could we move the meeting with the students tomorrow when we find out if the plan's going to work or not?" Shinigami nodded and Death Scythe turned all of his attention to his ex-wife. Death Scythe got up and walked over to Li who got up and stomped out; the scythe followed her. "You can't even say 'hi' to me, Kami?"

"No I can't. I have to go see my daughter, and Spirit." Death Scythe looked up happily at her. "Go to Hell."

Kami began walking quickly and then stopped and placed a hand over her forehead. Death Scythe began laughing as Kami stuck a hand up in the air and snapped pointing foreword. "That's right, you have no clue where she's living, do you?"

"It better not be with you." Kami said quickly. The ex-couple began walking out and decided it best to try and warn Maka. He got on the phone and got no response. Death Scythe turned down the street and opened the outside door to the apartment building and held it open for Kami. "Being nice gets you no where."

"You don't have to be so sour about it, Kami." He said following her in and heading up the stairs to see a group of Shibusen students in the hallway. "Hey kids."

"Death Scythe-sama!" A few said loudly and the group turned to look at him.

Kami came up the stairs following behind Death Scythe immediately. She heard a familiar giggle and poked her head out from behind her ex-husband to see Maka walking towards him, smiling and happy. "Hi Papa. I hope you don't mind, I used your credit card to take everyone out for lunch, it helped calm us down."

"That's fine, Maka-chan." He said taking his wallet from her. "I brought you a present!" Death Scythe suddenly slid out of the way to reveal Kami Albarn smiling warmly at her daughter.

"Hi honey." Kami said opening her arms.

"Mama!" Maka yelled and ran into her mother's hug. They stayed together for a quick second which gave enough time for Death Scythe to walk over to Soul and whisper something in his ear. Soul whispered, "I understand," and Death Scythe quickly went back to his spot. Maka pulled off and dragged her mother over in front of Soul. "This is Soul, he's my bo…"

"I'm her weapon." Soul quickly interrupted. He held out his hand politely and smiled. "I'm Soul Eater Evans, demon scythe."

"Kami Albarn, nice to meet you." She replied and shook his hand, the cogs in her head turning. She stood up and looked over the rest of the students. "Are you having a party of some sorts?"

"No Mama, we just got back from lunch. It should be alright to disband the group, right Papa?" Maka asked. Death Scythe nodded. "I'll see you guys later alright?"

"Bye Maka, bye Soul." Tsubaki said. Black star grunted, "yea, later." Soul and Maka suddenly felt bad for lying to Black Star, they don't know why but the feeling had began to stick. They watched everyone until they were gone and then Soul pulled out his keys and unlocked the apartment.


	27. Chapter 27

"So where do you live Maka-chan?" Kami asked.

"I live with Soul and Blair in our apartment." Maka said following Soul in and taking off her shoes. "Ta-da! I keep it nice and tidy."

"It sure is, you do a wonderful job!" Kami said leaning over Maka and wrapping her arms around. "Spirit…. Thank you for showing me here." She growled over her shoulder.

"Don't say it so grumpily." He said coming in and taking his shoes off to flop down on the couch. "We're never going to get on good terms if you're so hostile towards me."

Soul was last in and shut the door behind him. He grabbed the phone, "Maka, I'm going to call Black Star and leave a message, I was thinking maybe tomorrow we can talk to him and try to get him out of that rut."

"Sounds good. Tell him I said to cheer up, okay?" She smiled. Soul nodded and dragged the phone away into the kitchen.

"And what was that about?" Kami asked her playfully.

"Soul and I had to lie to Black Star so he wouldn't make a scene at the restaurant, but now he won't get out of his depression." Sighing she looked up to see Death Scythe mouthing 'don't tell her.' "It was nothing important."

"Really, well what did you have to lie to him about?"

"It was a stupid thing."

"Maka Albarn, are you hiding something from me?"

"No Mama."

Kami quickly crossed her arms and looked at Death Scythe who was looking away out the window and for a second she had forgotten she had divorced him. "Spirit, can I get some help here?"

"Oh? Sure! Maka, you're too cute!" Death Scythe cooed. "You're the spitting image of Mama when she was your age."

"Really?" Maka asked excitedly.

"Except Mama wore her hair down, but yes, exactly like Mama!" He said throwing his hands together. "Aw… the sight of Mama and Maka is just so cute!"

Kami stomped her foot on the ground. "Maka," Maka obediently turned around and looked at her mother. "Do not lie to me, even if it's the smallest lie. You'll turn out like your father."

"Well So…" Death Scythe quickly clamped a hand over her mouth. "We can have father-daughter secrets; you get the mother-daughter secrets like when she starts her period, so I get my father-daughter secret. Maka- don't say anything."

"Spirit! God damn you!" Kami said quietly. Soul walked back into the room and hung up the phone.

"Papa, why can't I tell Mama?" Maka asked removing his hand from her mouth. "Wouldn't she be as happy as you were?"

"Actually, Papa almost went into a rage. Mama, will most defiantly suffer an aneurysm, and Mama's far too pretty for that!" Death Scythe said quickly. "Anyway, we wouldn't want anything bad to happen, since MAMA has all the RIGHTS over what YOU DO." 'Please let that get through to her….'

"But I trust that Mama wants me to be happy." Maka said and shoved her father off and looked to Soul who shrugged as to say 'this is your thing.' Maka turned to her mother, "I'm dating Soul."

Maka excepted something cute and chipper; Kami slammed her head to her forehead and sighed, "oh, Maka. Why are you making my mistake?"

"Kami…" Death Scythe said sternly.

"You encouraged this didn't you?" Li said going up to Death Scythe and pointing a finger in his face. "Why are you always undermining me?"

"I'm not undermining you." He said calmly. "I was told after they had started going out. I was in the dark except the past few days. Please calm down."

"I am not calming down! Maka go pack your things!" Kami turned to Soul. "It's not you, it's just relationships like this don't last."

"Maka, you do whatever you like." Death Scythe said and turned to Li, "now I am undermining you."

"Spirit!"

"MAMA!" Maka roared and looked at her straight in the face. Maka's fist gathered up and she clenched as two streams of tears came rolling down her face. "How… How could you…" Maka began to run off to her room and Soul followed just in time to get locked in her room with her.

Clinging tightly to Soul Maka began crying uncontrollably. Soul held her close and kept telling her of how it was going to be fine and that she wasn't going anywhere.

"Kami, do you see what you did?" Death Scythe said. "She's your daughter and she trusted you!"

"I am her mother! I will not let her end up like us!"

"THIS IS NOT ABOUT US!" Death Scythe roared and Kami took a step back. "This is about Maka! OUR daughter, and our daughter is happy! Do you know that since the divorce I hadn't seen her smile like this? Why do you want to take this away?"

"Do not make me the bad guy! I'm just trying to look out for her well being."

"Her well being is that scythe. Do you know he saved Maka's life and almost got killed because of it? I've talked with him; he's actually willing to look out for her… Like I never did for you." Death Scythe calmed down a lot and sat down on the couch signing a lot. "He's a good kid, and Maka can handle herself, plus, she gets to say what she does, if not, she'll find a way to do it behind your back."

"Are you telling me just to give up?"

"I didn't say that, Kami. Why not talk to her about it? You know, talking. It's that annoying thing chicks do and they never shut up and they keep going on about fish." He rolled his eyes and relaxed.

Kami knocked on the door and didn't hear a response. She knocked louder and still nothing. She turned around and sighed. Getting up Death Scythe pulled out his wallet and pulled his library card out. "You remember that time we broke into the chemistry lab to make-out?"

"I try to forget." Kami said and chewed on her bottom lip. He quickly slid the card through and opened the door to see Maka sleeping wrapped up in Soul's arms. Soul raised his head and a hand and made the quiet motion. He laid his head back down and cuddled into her more.

Death Scythe closed the door smiling. "How is that not cute?"

"You're trying to make me look like the bad guy again." She whispered.


	28. Chapter 28

Maka was dreaming of something warm and happy but something strong over came it and she woke up, her body shot up and she nudge Soul. "Soul! There's a witch near by!"

"Witch?" Soul said and groggily rubbed his eyes. "Your mom's here, you're dads here. They'll kill her."

"No, as in I think I feel her in the living room." To Soul that was a different matter and he walked over to the door, unlocked it and ripped into the living room to see a clothed figure and Crona behind her.

Crona looked over and waved weakly. Soul waved back and nudge for Maka to come over. Maka looked out and saw Crona and rushed to her hugging her tightly. "It's so good to see you Crona!"

"Hi Maka, um, you're kind of constricting me." Crona said and Maka let go apologizing slightly.

"So is it alright if she stays the night with you two? I don't trust Free around her." The voice behind the cloth said. "No tricks, I just need a baby sitter."

'Medusa?' Soul thought quickly. It felt like instinct to turn his arm but he restrained it. 'Maka's too close… She might get injured. Dammit.'

"I guess." Death Scythe said, "if it's alright with Maka."

"We're going to have an awesome sleep over, we can read poems and drink tea." Maka said happily.

Crona smiled at her, "that'd be lovely, Maka."

"You girls never do anything good!" Ragnarok said popping out of her back. "You both are always so boring with the touchy feely shit! That and neither of you are barely worth staring at. Hell Crona looks like a boy!" the weapon said pulling on her nose.

"Ragnarok, stop it! You're going to break it again." Crona said trying to pull his hand off her. "I said stop!" Ragnarok pulled his hand off and started using Crona's head for a bongo drum. "Medusa-sama, could you please do something?"

Medusa raised her hand and touched the weapon and he disappeared inside. "He won't be able to come out until I release him. Have a pleasant time here Crona. I must be off." Medusa looked to Death Scythe and to Li. She nodded her head and walked out the door shutting it gently behind her.

"Any observations?" Death Scythe asked quickly.

"None." Kami said quickly. "For once, a witch was being honest."

"Medusa-sama was honest the entire time she was here because Stein-Sensai promised to give her what she wanted." Crona said weakly. Death Scythe sat down at the far end of the couch away from Kami and looked at her. "I don't know what she's getting."

"Did she say anything about it? We just fear Stein might be in danger." Death Scythe said quietly. "Anything out of the ordinary?"

"She… she was humming a nice song on the way here, and she told Eruka-sama that… it was something about 'I know I can prove him wrong.'" Crona said and then stopped, "she did say something about finishing what started in her dance with Stein, whatever that means."

"Luckily, Stein can handle himself especially if Maire's…" Death Scythe stopped as Marie entered the room and ran in and clung on to Death Scythe crying. "What's wrong?"

"It's Stein, something wrong with him. It's like he isn't human anymore. And within the last hour he's gone through three packs of cigarettes!" She cried. "He's scaring me. He doesn't take his eyes off the computer screen at all; he didn't even realize I was there."

"Dammit…" Death Scythe said quickly. He patted Marie's head and turned to Kami. Kami was ignoring the current scene already upset about watching a witch's child. "You can stay here tonight Marie. It is for the best."

There was a knock at the door and Wes walked in with Blair on his head sleeping quietly. "Are we interrupting?"

"Talk about not seeing you all day." Soul muttered. "Get lost at the club or something?"

"Actually we went for a nature hike, Blair knows all the ways out of the city." Wes said and rubbed the cats head lightly. Blair purred and stretched but didn't wake up.

"Maka-chan, is your apartment always this crowded?" Kami asked looking at everyone.

"No, usually it's pretty empty, Mama." Maka said. "Alright, we need sleeping arrangements. So, Soul and Wes are sleeping in Soul's room. Crona and I can fit in my room, and Mama, Papa and Marie-Sensai can arrange themselves in the living room."

"Actually, I was going to go home soon, if that's alright with you, Maka." Death Scythe said sitting Marie down on the couch. "Plus, Marie and Mama 'll be here to protect you if need it."

"Spirit, can I talk with you in the hall?" Kami said standing up.

"Sure." Death Scythe walked over and hugged Maka and nodded to Soul. "I'll check in first thing in the morning, alright?"

Maka nodded and watched her parents disappear into the hallway the door shut behind them. Maka leaned in over to Crona, "we should grab Marie-sensai and do hair and nails."

Crona nodded and the girls quickly pounced on her. "Come on Maire-Sensai, we'll get you smiling soon."

"Crona and I have all sort of fun things to do like hair and nails." Maka said as she and Crona each grabbed a hand and pulled her into Maka's room as Soul stepped aside and watched them. Maka let go and stepped outside her room. "Well, good night I guess."

"Night." Soul said and draped a hand against she cheek. Maka smiled and left inside her room closing the door.

"Cute, little brother." Wes said and walked over to the couch and carefully sat down, back still straight so the cat wouldn't fall off. "I never imagine you'd be the one to find a girlfriend at such a young age."

"I can't believe you'd fall for a cat." Soul replied quickly.

"We're just friends. It's someone close to my own age to hang out with. It's rare, most people that come see my performance are forty plus." Wes said and looked at his little brother. "It must be nice, sleeping in the same bed each night. I haven't done it in over a year."

"So…" Soul walked over and sat down next to him. "When do you go home?"

"Whenever, mother's on this kick to get me married. I might take my time, I'm almost positive I'm not ready to settle down." Wes looked up at Blair and smiled. "You know, I think I might get a cat however."

"I'm sure you're already aware cats don't talk normally, right Wes?"

"Right Soul." Wes said and they had one of those brother moments were they burst out laughing uncontrollably over something that wasn't even funny. Blair slid off of Wes head and crashed onto his lap and woke up. "Sorry, Blair-chan."

She groaned. "No, it's alright. Blair-chan needed to wake up anyway. Hey scythe boy." She said walking over and cuddling up to Soul. "What was Soul-kun doing with Maka-chan that Maka-chan's scent is that strong on Soul-kun?"

"Oh… She fell asleep on me."

Blair sniffed again. "That's cute." She said still tired.

"Blair, if you want you can just go crawl in my bed like you normally do. Wes and I are probably going to come in sooner or later." Soul said patting her on the head. Blair nodded and groggily walked over to Soul's room turning back to her human form and slid into the bed.

Suddenly there was a burst of screams and laughter from Maka's room. "Girl's are always so noisy."

"Maka's quite actually. But, she's never had a sleepover." Soul said and stood up. "I'm going to go turn in."

Wes undid his tie as he stood up and yawned. "I'm coming." He said right before several large thumps and more riotous laughter. "Not sure if we're going to get any sleep though."


	29. Chapter 29

"I'm going to get killed if I walk in with you!" Eruka said in her defense which was quickly over turned as Justin pressed firm hand on her back and tossed her into the room then he walked in to find some witches. 'Oh, I could have a heyday in here.' Justin thought looking around at all of them. Eruka quickly got to her feet and held out the letter to the old witch with one eye. "Mabaa-sama, it's a message from Medusa."

"You bring a death scythe before me?!" Mabaa raised her hand and Justin quickly stepped between the witches.

"Listen, I'm here because we share a common enemy at the moment that you might not know about." Justin said and waited for Mabaa to lower her hand to step aside and let Eruka walk up and hand the letter to her.

Mabaa disgusting old hands ripped the envelope and pulled out a simple letter she read aloud. "'Mabaa-sama, the hidden covens are going to attack us and Shibusen. Medusa.' She writes one sentence to me?!"

"All we're asking for is that we have a truce. Neither of us attack each other." Justin said quickly. "Not too much to ask for until the hidden covens are disposed of."

Mabaa made a grunting noise. "Fine, for now our coven and Shibusen are at peace." Mabaa crooned and then pointed a finger at Eruka and flipped her hand motioning her foreword. Eruka stopped in front of the woman and was slapped to the ground. It was then a loud howl came over the area and Mabaa was hit by a large foot.

"You shitty ass old bitch!" Free yelled looking at her as he cracked his neck. "I'll fucking kill you!"

"Get him!" Mabaa cried and several witches jumped foreword only to be smacked back. Free ignored them and offered a hand to Eruka and helped her up. "Eruka Frog… you are a traitor."

"No, Mabaa-sama! It's just Free… I owe him for saving my life once." Eruka said quickly and began tugging on one of his hands. "I'll get him out of here. Come on Free."

Free lifted his arm up and dragged the small witch with it. "I want to kill her though. She hit you; don't you want her to pay?"

"I broke coven rules, it's alright." Free lowered his arm and turned to Mabaa, his face scrunched and he scowled. Justin began to walk out every now and then turning around to make sure the witch and the wolf were following.

Medusa adjusted her dress and slipped her shoes on carefully. Stein's chest heaved up and down as his insanity was finally dying down so he could finally grasped what he did and why he did it. Surprisingly, 'I did it to help everyone' only came up once. Medusa twinged a bit and looked at her arm which had a black and blue hand print on it. "If it makes you feel better, I'll keep all the bruises for a while."

"Don't bother. When did your skin fully reform?" Stein asked trying to fill the awkward moment as Medusa picked up her heavy clothes and held them in her arms.

"About a week ago, it came on completely within in hour, took a lot of my power away." She said calmly and grabbed her gloves from off the dresser. "Since we're allies now, would you like to grab a cup of coffee?"

"Just get out." Stein said defeated and rolled over in his bed. "I'm going to sulk in my shame and self-disgust for a while."

Medusa smiled looking at the scratches on his back and walked out quickly. "Suit yourself, Franken. Just don't wallow too long, it's not healthy."

Stein grabbed his pillow and held it tightly over his head to scream and swear into it.

"Soul…" Maka said quietly and nudged him as she knelt down next to the pile of blankets. "Come on, wake up."

Soul's head lifted slightly and looked at her. "Um… hi." He said fondly. He sat up and yawned lightly stretching his arms out in front of him. "What's up?"

Maka shrugged. "I just wanted someone to sit up with, it's still early, it's only six."

"I'll get up." Soul said and stood up alongside Maka and they both looked at Wes and Blair who were spooning on his bed. "It's too bad they're not together, it'd be cute."

"Well, Blair lives here, and your brother's not even from this state. Long distance relationships don't work." Maka said quietly and took Soul's hand and squeezed it.

"MAMA! Please let Papa in, I need clothes and you took my bedroom!" Death Scythe said pounding on his own bedroom door. "Wasn't it enough making me sleep on the couch?"

"No! Go back to bed for a couple hours, there are plenty of other Death Scythes to do the work." Kami yelled from inside his room.

"Mama, we discussed this before! I have to go to work!" He cried and pounded harder. "Let me in or I will break down my door."

"Fine!"

"You're letting me in?"

"No, Papa, break down your own door." Kami yelled. Suddenly the door opened and Death Scythe saw Kami in one of his shirts with her hair everywhere and a half groggy half pissed expression on her face. "Happy?"

"Not really." Death Scythe said putting an arm up on the door frame. "I miss you Kami."

"Spirit we went over this a hundred times, we don't work out. It's like taking a key card and trying to shove it in an ATM. It fits but you don't get any money out." Kami said and went over to the bed to flop down and pull the covers over her head. Death Scythe quickly grabbed fresh clothes and tossed them in a pile at the edge of the bed and sat down next to her and poked her hip. "Spirit, I will kill you."

"Remember that night in Italy." He said slowly tracing his finger along her covered figure.

"Spirit it is over!" Kami said loudly. "Just change and go would you? I'll be gone by the time you get back."

Death Scythe obediently got up and changed. He took a few steps towards the door and turned back to look at the lump on his bed. "I…" He sighed and closed the door.


	30. Chapter 30

"I like when the sky is all these warm colors." Maka said looking out over the skyline. She knelt by the window just staring out at the sky. "It just feels right doesn't it?"

"Hm…" Soul said softly leaning against her keeping his eyes away from the view. "I'm a boy; I'm not that fond of pink. I do like red though, turn the sky red then I'll say 'it looks pretty'."

Maka turned and cuddled up to Soul's back and sighed. "You know what?"

"Yeah, what could be a noun, and adjective, and adverb, a conjunction, and an interjection," Soul laughed lightly and heard Maka sigh. "Why are you being all serious? If you were your normal dorky self you'd be laughing, Maka."

"Well, I think… Maybe after we turn you to a Death Scythe, I might retire." Maka said quietly. Soul's head lifted. "I don't think I want to be a miester my entire life."

"If you retire, who's going to be my partner?" Soul asked before he realized what he had said.

"You know Death Scythes don't have partners." Maka said quietly.

"I thought you wanted to be the best miester of our generation, just like your mom." Soul said and then leaned his head back so it rested on hers. "You better not be thinking of retiring then because of me."

"No, it's just, all this stuff… with the fighting and killing and the injuries, I don't ever want to fall asleep again knowing someone died because of me." Maka said quietly and sighed again.

"Stop sighing. There's nothing you can do right now seeing as we're on lock down and everyone's up in arms. If you want to reform our methods, you can when this is all over." Soul said and smiled and looked up and out the window to see the sky turning blue. "When this is all over and we go on summer vacation, we should go somewhere."

"You mean take a mission that goes somewhere nice?"

"No, I mean vacation, just you and me by ourselves with nothing to do but enjoy the day, no Shibusen, no witches, no miester and weapon. Sounds nice huh?" Soul said day dreaming. "Maybe somewhere in the Caribbean, I can get some money and we can afford a place on the beach. I'd love to fall asleep in the sand and wake up to the scent of the Gulf and the light of the warm, non-characterized, sun."

"That does sound nice." Maka said warmly. "All the waves would just sound so calming, and a nice salty breeze would be great."

The door opened to Maka's room and Crona slowly walked out and saw them "I… I'm not interrupting anything am I?"

"No." Maka said standing up. "Are you hungry, Crona? We can make breakfast."

"Sure. Should we get Marie-Sensai up?" She asked slowly and Maka nodded. Crona disappeared back into Maka's bedroom.

"I should get Wes and Blair up then." Soul said standing himself and going over to the door. He opened the door and saw his brother and the cat-woman still cuddled together sleeping peacefully. Soul quickly made a loud coughing noise and waited to see if it had any affect. Neither of them moved. Unhappily Soul went over and nudged his brothers arms a couple times until he looked up. "Breakfast is going to be in a little bit."

"Right… Blair-chan." Wes said and shook the cat woman's shoulder. Blair looked up at him and then nuzzled against him. "Come on wake up, Blair-chan."

"Does Blair-chan have to?" She said lightly.

"If she wants breakfast she does." Soul said quickly. He walked out leaving the door open and sat down on the couch as Marie was dragged out by Crona and Maka. The girl's set their teacher down next to Soul.

Maka looked at her and smiled, "do you want some Orange Juice to wake up with, Marie-Sensai?"

Marie shook her head and a knock came at the door. Maka bounced over to get the door and opened it to see Medusa in her flesh with several bruises all over her arms. Medusa smiled down and in a chipper voice said, "Hi Maka-chan, is Crona ready to go?"

"We haven't eaten yet, Medusa-sama." Crona said stepping forward. "May I stay and have breakfast?"

"Oh sure, could I join you guys?" Maka quickly turned around and looked at Soul who was standing up and evaluating the threat posed by the witch. Soul looked to Maire, who didn't turn around but had a sharp and aware look in her eyes at the voice, and nodded. "Oh, thank you. I haven't eaten yet either."

"You seem surprisingly pleased this morning, Witch Medusa." Soul said slowly.

Medusa snickered quickly. "Interrogating me, are we Soul-kun? That's not very host like."

"We'll have you here but you are in no way welcome." He said quickly. Marie coughed lightly and shook her head slightly, Soul noticed and quit trying to get information out of her and sat back down. Marie pinched her fingers together and said quietly, "a little too harsh."

"Right." Soul muttered and then Medusa took her hint, "well, I can see I make some of you uncomfortable. I'll be up at the school Crona, when you finish breakfast come up there please." Medusa walked out and closed the door behind her.

"Medusa-sama never says please! Oh, I hope I'm not in trouble!" Crona nearly cried. Maka patted her on the back and blamed Soul for the incident.

"It is hectic around here." Wes said walking to everyone's surprise in shorts, just shorts. "And it's hot…"

"We're in Nevada, of course it's hot!" Soul snapped quickly. "Can you get a shirt on?"

"Hm… what's wrong Soul?" Wes asked concerned. "Is it because there are girls here or something?"

"He had a bad encounter with a witch a few moments ago, it's nothing really." Maka said and watched as Blair walked out completely naked. "You're fine, I mean, look at Blair, she goes around naked."

"Blair-chan doesn't like clothes, they're too constricting." She said stretching. Soul was the only one in the room who wasn't paying attention.

"You live with a naked cat?" Marie cried. "This isn't appropriate!"

"I'd bet Ragnorok would like her…" Crona said quietly.

Maka rushed in the middle of the room and interrupted. "Who wants pancakes?"


	31. Chapter 31

**I went through, just for you guys, and corrected everything, all names are right locations and I've caught some of the spelling errors. I have decided to do a By Ourselves 2 that will come sooner or later, it might start right after this one finishes, but it will be a different story so if you want it and only have this alerted, you may want to author alert as it will be far easier. With plent of love and devotion ~ Aki**

"Shit, it's lob-sided." Soul said and growled at himself as he pulled the pig tail out of Maka's hair to try again. "You know, it's not like this is hard or anything."

Maka laughed at him, "it's fine if it's lob-sided. You really don't have to help me put my hair up."

"Buuuut… I want to." Soul said playfully and grabbed her hair and tried to put it up again getting it closer. "Dammit!" Maka shooed his hands away and quickly fixed it with a few tugs. "How come you're so good at it?"

"I put my hair up like this every morning. If you want to get good at it you have to do it every morning." She said and shoved him out of the bathroom to turn off the lights. Maka looked over everyone, "alright, so what's everyone's plans?"

"I'm walking Crona up to the school." Marie said standing next to the nervous little girl.

"Blair-chan and Wes-kun are going to stay in the apartment." Blair said laying on Wes' head.

"Without destroying anything, of course." Wes added.

"Alright, then Maka and I are going to meet up with Black Star. See you guys later." Soul said and the two moved over to the door letting Marie lead Crona out the door and then giving one last look at the apartment hoping Blair and Wes wouldn't ruin it from their earlier threat. 'Blair-chan's going to make food for everybody!'

Maka walked out and behind them Soul closed the door tightly. "Don't worry, Blair's not that bad of a cook."

"Yes, she is." Soul said and offered her his hand. Maka took it and they began walking out of the building. "So, I told Black Star we'd stop by his house, since he'd end up telling Tsubaki anyway."

"I do wonder what he's going to do." Maka said as they hit outside. "Think about it, he'll flip out."

"Tsubaki's there to keep him calm." Soul said and they quietly made their way over to the house where they were surprised to see it shining in the morning sun off of a fresh cleaning. "Something doesn't seem right."

"It's called clean." Maka said and dropped his hand to go knock on the door. They heard ruffling inside and a few seconds later Tsubaki opened the door with a happy smile. "Maka, Soul, good morning."

"Hi Tsubaki, is Black Star here?" Maka asked and Tsubaki opened the door and let them in to see Black Star walking out with his eyes closed sighing with a bright pink apron on. "I don't see why you make such a fuss over cleaning the…." He opened his eyes and quickly threw off the apron. "Hi Soul, Maka. You two are here earlier then what we agreed on."

"No it's not, it's nine." Soul said and pulled out a watch. "See?"

"Wait…" Black Star took a while looking between the house clock and Soul's watch. "Tsubaki, why's our clock off?"

"I don't know, maybe it's broken." The demon tool said going over to the wall and pulling it down. She held it up to her ear, "batteries are dead."

"I just thought time was moving more slowly. Mm, so, what'd you want to talk about?" Black Star said sticking his hands in his pants casually. Maka crossed her arms and looked to Soul. She smiled as to say 'we're waiting.'

"You were right, Black Star." Soul said quietly.

"'Bout what?"

"Ma…" Soul turned over to Maka for support. "You pull your half of the load."

"Fine. Soul and I are in fact dating. We just didn't want everyone in the universe knowing and…"

"YOU TWO LIED TO ME!" Black Star said loudly pointing a finger at them. Tsubaki quickly grabbed the clock and made up an excuse involving batteries and left. "Why would you guys lie to me?" He said thoroughly and truly disappointed. "Soul I'm your best friend. Maka we've been friends since you were born!"

Maka and Soul's heads dropped for a second until Soul realized what Black Star had done. "Hey! Why are you sending us on a guilt trip, we could have told you if you weren't freaking out like a dumb animal at the restaurant."

"I was excited, that's all." Black Star said laughing.

"That and we were worried about that mood you were in after the restaurant. Neither of us had seen you so depressed before." Maka said quickly. "So, are you alright?"

"I'm awesome." He said giving a big thumbs up, laughing slightly. Maka and Soul looked at each other and turned back to Black Star with a somewhat highly annoyed expression. "You two look constipated."

"I almost forgot how immature you are." Maka growled.

"You do look constipated…" Soul said lightly and was hit on the head quickly. "alright, I might have deserved that one. Well we ought to get… hey what's that?" Soul said observing the loud ringing of bells.

The three stood for a minute until Maka turned to go out the door to turn to them, "those are the school bell's it means all miesters and weapons need to report to school." Black Star and Soul looked at each other. Maka sighed, "immediately."

"Right!" Black Star yelled and ran out of the door pushing Maka to the side where Soul caught her.

Maka growled again. "Alright, let's go Soul." She said stepping outside to see the rest of the school running past, the two simply phased into the rush of feet and headed towards the giant, darkly decorated building. As they rushed up the steps they were shoved and told to go into the ballroom to sort by class.

"This is so unusual…" Soul said and suddenly he watched as Maka was snatched away by her father upon stepping into the room. "Hey!" Soul yelled turning around to see Maka and Death Scythe look at him before Death Scythe pointed behind him towards Justin. The message he conveyed was obvious. 'Maka will be Justin's partner.'

"Dammit…" Soul said and was grabbed out of the stream by the four hands of the Thompson sisters. "Hey girls."

"Hi Soul!" Patty said rubbing his head. "Liz told me if you rub someone's head you get good luck!"

"It has to be a bald person." Liz corrected her and Patty stopped for a minute.

"I brought scissors." Patty said pulling out a pink pair of child safe cutters. Soul quickly rushed away towards Black Star, Tsubaki and Kilik where it was safe.

* * *


	32. Chapter 32

Soul was uncomfortable starring over at Maka standing next to Justin, for a second, he supported her idea of retiring and then quickly got over it when he realized that every time Justin went to talk to her, Maka would take a step back as if she was some what uncomfortable too. Soul took a deep breath and let it out, waiting for instructions looking over at Maka, she was in her own special group apart from the grades that the rest were separated in. It was her, her father, Marie, Stein (who looked terrible), and several people he couldn't remember but assumed were Death Scythes and their miesters.

Black Star threw an arm around Soul jolting him out of his train of thought. "Maybe they've finally come to their senses and are going to put me in charge, eh, Soul?" Black Star laughed quietly and got Soul to smiled and let out a single entertained noise. "How long have I been better then god?"

"Nearly two years…" Souls said quietly and turned to see as Shinigami floated into the room and took the main stage. His large white hands came out and clapped three times to make the room go quiet. "Alright everybody, this is a serious situation we are under! For the time being, no one is allowed to leave Death City. All Miesters are to always be accompanied by their weapons. I know some of you are opposite gender so this rule doesn't pertain to the bathroom." A small amount of giggling went through out the room and died out slowly. "Settle down. Now, it's very important that you are all on your guards, all last year students will deploy immediately to varying places so they can help fight."

"What?" Someone yelled over the crowd. Shinigami clapped again quickly before anyone else spoke. "All will be explained momentarily by Death Scythe, but for now just listen to orders. All teachers and Death Scythes will be leading the teams, it will be a quick fight with the aid of Witch Medusa and her company."

By now several older students were going off about how they should kill her instead and Shinigami tried to regain control but couldn't. Stein twitched and walked into the middle off the room and turned his bolt edgily. His head twitched quickly and he stopped and took a breath. "SHUT UP!" The room went quiet and Stein raised his hand to his bolt again and twisted it. "Stop being such idiots! He's trying to do his best to protect the city and you're all acting like a bunch of worthless brats. I hope you find out what a real witch's power's like…" He lowered his hand and went over to stand next to Death Scythe and lean against the wall.

"Stein, are you sure you're…" Death Scythe was stopped in mid question when Stein looked over at him with a mixture of hatred and shame in his eyes. Death Scythe instead just put a hand on Stein's shoulder and patted him carefully until Stein seemed to relax. Shinigami carried on. "Alright, now why don't you come up here and tell everyone what's going on and go over war time rules for the younger classes. I'll take the last class and brief them in the gym."

The reluctant older students left and Death Scythe wasted no time. "There are now two sets of covens, one we've been fighting we are now at peace with, the other we are at war with. We are going to annihilate the second one. Any questions?" He paused for what seemed the quickest second ever.

"Good, war time rules are simple if you know what priorities are. I don't care what gender you are, how old you are, your beliefs, your manners, there is only one major war time rule. The miester must survive. It sounds cruel but there are more weapons in the world then miesters, 23 to every 1, so if necessary, the weapon must die to protect the miester and let them escape. The other rules are basically don't give any secrets, which none of you have, don't…"

The words drifted away in Maka's head as she turned towards Soul and looked at him. His face was stiff and emotionless. It was then Maka knew he'd abide by the rule no matter what. She was about to walk over to him when she saw Soul head towards the stage. The speech quickly ended and Soul caught Death Scythe up in a conversation, both looked terribly worried. The room was suddenly as two double doors in the back of the room opened to the two Italian miesters. Death Scythe looked up. "There you two are."

"No there you are, Death Scythe, we'd like to have a word in private with you." The girl said happily and walked over and looked at Soul. "Excuse me for swiping him away for a second would you?"

"Uh, sure." Soul said and walked off the stage to lean against the side. Maka walked over to him quickly and moved in next to him. "Hey."

"Hey, what's up?" She asked quietly.

"We were talking about you… and you're ability as a miester." Soul said shortly and turned away.

Maka scooted over and bumped him. "Soul… what does that mean?" Soul made a quick sharp grunting sound. "Soul…"

"We agreed that since it's so dangerous right now, you should be temporarily partnered with Justin." Soul said and looked at her. Maka's face shot to disgust. "He can protect you better." Soul said as he tried to touch her face.

"It's my choice who I have for a partner!" She said and began to walk away. Soul grabbed her arm and pulled her back and she sniffled a bit. "I thought you were jealous of not being my partner."

"I am, but if it'll keep you safer… Maka!" He yelled as she began to faint. Suddenly everyone heard the sound of a blade and Soul looked up to see Death Scythe's blade stuck in the middle of the girl miester on the stage. Maka fainted completely along with most of the room except himself, Death Scythe, and the Thompson sisters. "What's going on? Death Scythe!"

"Soul, get the other guy!" Death Scythe yelled quickly and was tossed off from her.

"Get him, I don't care, he's a useless pawn." The girl said and the center where she was stabbed turned milky white and healed. "I'll do it myself." She raised a hand and a large hoof print appeared on his head and he fell. "Come now, _adveho lascivio_."


	33. Chapter 33

"_Adveho lascivio." _The girl said and was suddenly covered in a white light that turned into a long cow print cloak. Soul quickly set Maka aside and helped Death Scythe up. Soul grunted as he supported the weapon. "She's a witch?"

"An old one two… I think we might be dealing with someone back farther then Arachne. Dammit." Death Scythe growled and quickly turned into a scythe in Soul's hands. "Don't hit my on anything, got it?"

"I'm not a miester!" Soul said quickly.

"Neither am I!" Liz said walking up next to him with Patti transformed in her manicured hand. "In times of crisis, anyone can wield a weapon towards a goal. Patti and I do this for Kid and to protect ourselves, it's why we can easily wield each other, some times better then Kid can wield us. You and Death Scythe-sama must have some preservation in mind, either yours or someone in this room so you can do the same."

"Maka" Soul and Death Scythes voices were in sync perfectly. "Soul, you're a scythe! It's that much easier! Just attack!" Death Scythe yelled and Soul rushed up the stage raising the scythe and lowered it down on her, it sunk into her shoulder and went through her.

"Shit," Soul said and fell back while Liz fired off a couple rounds hitting her causing her to flinch some. "Our attacks no good, the twins can't fire forever."

"Soul resonance, now." Death Scythe said and Soul gripped the scythe tighter and focused. He charged foreword. 'We're doing this for Maka, Soul.' "I know. Soul resonance!" Soul shouted and Death Scythes blade increased and Soul struck her with a modified form of Witch Hunter. The large rounded blade struck her and caused an explosion of light around them. The room went white for a second before they could all see, there was milk all over the room.

"Nice work." Death Scythe said turning back into himself and examining the results. "not bad for a first time wielder, not bad at all." Death Scythe said and tussled his hair quickly before turning quickly and hopping off the stage. Maka was still unconscious as her father attempted to wake her. "Sweetheart, pumpkin head, Makaaaaa….. Come on sugar wake up."

"Liz! Something's not right." Patti said slowly.

"Do you have another rock in your shoe?" Liz asked as Patti transformed and jumped on the ground.

"I remember something, something from Kid's library!" Patti yelled jumping up and down in frustration. "There's something about this witch! There's something about her!"

"Try calming down Patti," Soul said walking over. "Try and remember what it is."

Patti nodded and Liz turned to him. "It's probably nothing, you shouldn't make her think it hurts her brain. Last time she remember something important she used the entire bottle of aspirin in a three day spans."

"The cow mother!" Patti shouted excitedly. "She's the cow mother! I remembered her! She's not dead she's just in milk form!" The youngest sister bounced up and down excitedly. "She's a legendary witch from really ancient times! Liz look, I remembered!"

"Cow mother?" Death Scythe and then began to remember his lessons. "I remember something about it from school; she gave birth to one of the most powerful weapons ever to exist…. !" Death Scythe said and quickly ran over and jumped turning to a Scythe in Soul's hands. "She's playing with us!"

Suddenly a large amount of laughter filtered through the room. "_Vos fossor es. Vos mos hic intereo._" The milk from the walls and floor; slowly they drained together on the stage where a pristine white cow was formed. "_Ego mos vos iuguolo."_

Soul began rushing towards the cow, "Liz, cover me!" Soul said and Liz transformed letting Patti fire at the cow, who took minor damage from it; swaying and tilting until she ran at Soul. Patti fired again and hit a front leg knocking her down. "It's our chance, Soul resonance!"

Death Scythe transformed again and they hit the cow head first cutting it open again. The cow belted and suddenly the scythes were tossed back off the stage. Patti and Liz quickly changed places and Liz began firing her soul frequency into the wound. The beast straggled and flailed until it turned back into her human form.

It was then they heard a deep groan and turned to see Stein sit up and grab his head. They looked around, everyone was slowly waking up. Soul dropped Death Scythe and turned to Maka who was finally waking up. "Get up, there's a witch here!"

"Witch?" Maka muttered and opened her eyes all the way. She jumped up and Soul changed quickly. Death Scythe helped Stein up and changed as well and the two faced the witch. "Who is she?"

"She's Io, I don't know if we can kill her." Death Scythe yelled across as behind them Black Star got to his feet and grabbed the chain sickle and walked up next to them. "Be careful."

"Soul…" Maka whispered quietly. "I don't want Justin as a partner…"

"We can argue later, let's kick her ass." Soul said angrily. Maka, Stein and Black Star all raced foreword at the same time. Patti and Liz switched place again and continued shooting.


	34. Chapter 34

"Team resonance!" Stein called from the side as they were almost there. They stopped for just a second. They found their place in each other's souls in the want to kill the witch. Soul and Maka however were failing in their connection to each other. "Keep up you two."

'Maka.' Souls said inside they're combined souls. 'I love you… You can always be my partner…' Maka smiled and swung at the witch making her back up to be hit the in the back by Stein and her father. Io went foreword to be hit by both blades of Tsubaki. They all back off and heard her wail and cry. 'Witch hunter, quickly!'

"Right! Soul resonance!" Maka said with a flood of emotion behind her, she raised the growing scythe and let it down on the wailing figure. It struck her and she fell over motionless and quiet. "Is… is that it? Did we win?"

"I don't know…" Black Star said bluntly.

"There's a faint soul, she's still alive." Stein said walking up with the black scythe in his hands. He raised it and looked down at the body. "Good by…." Stein was sent flying with a large hoof print embedded on his chest.

Death Scythe changed in mid air and began running up. "Maka use me!" Her father shouted and Maka quickly tossed Soul aside and grabbed the black bladed weapon and felt an unusual connection.

"Will this work? I feel funny, Papa." Maka asked quietly.

"I think it's because were family, go with it." Death Scythe said back quickly. Maka shrugged and began running up leaving Soul off at the side watching. Maka raised her father and began to lower him but suddenly jumped back and felt a giant wind rush by and a hoof print appeared on the ceiling. "Black Star, you first!"

"Right!" Black Star yelled and rushed in, Maka quickly took to his shadow and when Black Star was hit away she managed to strike. The top of her head flew across the room and many in the room shuttered in disgust and pride.

"Nice job, Maka-chan!" Her father said turning back to normal. He happily patted her on the head and smiled down at her. "You handled me a bit better then your mother did, you're turning out so well."

"Stop it, Papa, you're making me blush." Maka said swatting his hand away. Soul walked over casually and placed an arm around her. "And you better not start."

"I always told her she was a good scythe tech, and she never believed me." Soul said and Maka's head lowered. She couldn't take the compliments anymore and began to giggle.

"Shut up." She said and pushed him lightly.

Death Scythe leaned in and kissed his daughter on the top of the forehead, "You Mama is going to be so proud of you, my beautiful little Maka…." He rubbed his hand on her head. "Taking out a witch like that…"

"Hey you guys, I got a question." Black Star said and rushed over. "So when you kill a witch…"

"Yea?" Maka said quickly.

"A soul pops out?"

"Well duh. I thought you knew that." Soul said.

"Well it didn't pop out… Look." They all turned around to see the body there and no small purple soul floating anywhere. "I don't think you killed her right, maybe it's because you didn't shout something before you nailed her?"

"That has nothing to do with it…" Maka stopped and covered her mouth in sudden disgust and turned around nearly crying. "She wasn't the witch, she was possessed… The hidden coven witches can possess people! We killed an innocent person…"

"What…?" Death Scythe said and began looking around carefully, "that can't be possible. Stein said there was a soul! A witch's soul! I've got to get Shinigami!" He said and burst out of the room as fast as he could.

Soul looked up at the body and saw an unnerving sight, a small blue orb floated up slowly above the body. "Oh Jesus…" Soul grabbed Maka and held her to his chest.

Tsubaki quickly jumped out of Black Star's hands and turned back. "There was no way to tell if she was possessed or not, Maka."

"And I thought I messed up badly." Black Star said scratching his head and Tsubaki quickly hit him into one of the walls. "I… am sorry…"

Suddenly there were foot steps and Shinigami came running in with several other people following closely. Shinigami slowly got up on stage and looked at the small soul floating above the body. He carefully put a hand under it and it disappeared. Shinigami turned around and placed a hand on Maka's head. "Hey, hey there little Maka-chan. Every thing's going to be alright, mistakes happen, and it didn't help that she was possessed. When a witch possesses a soul, they display the witch's soul as well. If you don't look carefully, then you miss it."

"Then…" she huffed. "I should have looked more carefully." Maka quickly remembered Heather from her experience in London, 'she could have been possessed.' She completely broke down and Soul just held her looking up at the god for some guidance. Shinigami just walked away without another word but a quick pause to look a Death Scythe who's face was filled with what Soul expected was worry.

Soul turned back down and then Saw Death Scythe above both of them looking down at Soul. His mouth open and he began gasping and fell to one knee as behind him was a large milky white blade with blood dripping from it.

"You should have said yes, Spirit…" Said a voice.

"Maire!" Shinigami shouted and the hammer appeared in his hands and Shinigami smashed the substance out of the school, and out of the town.

"Death Scythe-sama…" Soul said and Maka released.

"Papa?" Maka said quietly and dropped to both knees in front of him. "Are you alright, Papa?"

"Papa's a study old man. I'll be…" Death Scythe collapsed over.

"PAPA!" Maka screamed and several hands kept her from reaching him. Instead it was Nygus who got to him and rolled him on his stomach to show the huge gash to her and the rest of the room. For Maka, time seemed to slow as she watched the pain on her father's face until he past out. "PAPAAAAA!"


	35. Chapter 35

Medusa wandered through the library looking at random books, scrolling her fingers along the bindings recalling familiar titles. "This one is where I got the idea for black blood from, Crona. You should read it some time." Medusa said pulling it off and handing the large volume to her.

"Alright, I'll get a start on it now." Crona said and Ragnorock came out and tossed it away. "Who wants to read stupid books? You too dumb to read Crona. Hell, your too stupid to grow tits!" The weapon said shoving a finger up her nose.

"Stop it! I'm just under developed!" Crona said and tried to pull it out.

"You need to learn how to control that weapon." The joined Mizune said and sighed. "Can't we leave this library yet?"

"Shinigami said he would like it if we would wait until his meeting with the students is done so they don't attack us." Eruka said the croaked a bit. She watched as her legs kicked from beneath her as she was sitting on the table. Behind her Free was snoring lightly. "I'd prefer not to be attacked today."

"Then we'll stay in here, agreed?" Medusa said happily and then heard doors open. "Maybe we won't…" The doors to their side room burst open and Maka charged in and shoved the blade of Soul in her face. "A little brash, Maka-chan?"

"Where is Io?" She said gruffly. Medusa lost her smiled and stared at her. "Answer me!"

"Io is not a person to discuss with you, she's far above your level."

"She tried to kill my father! Where is she?!" She said and shoved the blade up to her neck. "All I need is a place and I'm gone."

"And send you to your death?" Medusa called a vector arrow and sent her back a few feet. "And Soul, you're going along with this? I thought you were more caring about Maka's welfare then that."

"I tried, she's to determine, the least I can do is make sure I die before she does…" Soul said quietly and turned back to his normal self and pulled Maka off the floor. "Death Scythe is in ICU basically. A witch named Io was here, she possessed a miester."

"Here?" Eruka said and suddenly dove behind Free waking him up. "She'll kill us all."

"For once I agree with Frog, we need to get in hiding." Mizune said quickly.

"Tell me what you know about witch Io, witch Medusa." Maka said and walked up to her pointing a finger in her face. "She attacked me, not my father."

"Actually, she probably was aiming for Soul, Io isn't to fond of men." Medusa said quietly. She strolled over, past them, to the door and motioned her hand for them to follow. "This isn't something I want to talk about near them."

"Is it bad?" Soul asked as they surrounded a library table and sat down.

"Io is one of my aunts… somewhat. My family tree is very blurry." Medusa said quietly and crossed her legs and turned to Maka. "Io fell in love with a very strong miester named Zeus, people proclaimed him a god and all, he was very close. Io slept with Zeus but another miester named Hera was promised to him, she used dark magics and turned Io into a heifer."

"Why didn't she hate Hera?" Maka asked. "Hera turned her into a cow."

"As soon as she was the cow, Zeus's interest disappeared and she was alone, she thought they would love each other forever." Medusa said simply. "Hera took her in, gave her a magnificent temple and even helped her through labor as she gave birth to the weapon Athena. They became close, very, very close. It was when Zeus cheated on Hera with another woman that Io was fed up. She used the darkest magic possible and killed him.

"Hera however was deeply sadden and couldn't stand to look at her, so she bound her body to the temple. She attack's men who are in love. She thinks men are not worthy of having the love of a woman." Medusa said and looked over at the library doors which were open. "A stupid woman isn't she? All that hatred over one man. So, I suppose you want to know what she's capable of?"

"It'd help us a lot."

Maka said quietly and she and Soul waited a second while Medusa turned her eyes to Maka and leaned foreword. "I don't know."

"What do you mean you don't know?" Maka screamed and stood up.

Soul grabbed her arm and pulled her back down. "She's been trapped in a temple for all these years, no one knows what she's capable of. That possession is probably just one of her powers. Who knows what she could do to us if we were to actually go there."

Maka grabbed his hand and squeezed it. Medusa shifted again uncomfortably. "Memphis." Maka and Soul looked up at her. "She's in Memphis, she founded it, she's in the temple there. Just be careful, Io doesn't take lightly to men, I'd swap weapons."

"Thank you Medusa." Maka said and stood up and dragged Soul along.

"Maka…" Medusa chimed after her. "You may want to talk to your mother before you go, she might have an interesting story for you about revenge." Medusa smiled and laughed a little as she watched the two leave the library. She twitched and got up walking carefully into the room. "Eruka, why don't you go spy for me, I want to watch those two carefully, they are after all, an experiment of mine."

"Okay Medusa." Eruka said and turned into a frog and hopped away, out the door. Medusa closed it quickly and Medusa went over to the shelves and began search vigorously for a certain book and found it a few shelves from the top covered in a small chain. "Free? Could you open this for me?"

"Huh, I guess." Free said and took the book and simply broke the chain with his fist. "Why's the book chained?"

"Because it's somewhat dangerous." Medusa said taking it and opening the cover. "I had the pleasure of stumbling across it when I was working here as the nurse. I wasn't allowed to open it then, but Shinigami told me what was inside."

"And what is that?" Free asked intrigued.

"Plans…" Medusa pulled out a single paper and opened it revealing the blue prints of an old building. "This is the layout for Io's temple, drawn by Hera herself… Mizune, would you go and set this in our young Meister's bedroom?"

The Mizune woman grabbed it and smiled.


	36. Chapter 36

Death Scythe lay on his side facing the door of the school's medical room in the dark of the room with a sore back that the pain medication was wearing off of. He had been awake for a total of ten minutes, all of which he used to boost his ego inside his head. The door opened casually and Nygus walked in. "How's the back?"

"Got anymore Novocain?" He asked quickly. She walked over to a cupboard and pulled out a small jar and shook it to see the contents. Grabbing a needle Nygus walked around the back of the bed and pulled some of the medicine out of the jar and put in into his back. "Thanks."

"It'll take a second. You're lucky, Stein's still out with a concussion. Plus, the footprint looks bad, like it was burned on or something." She said and set the jar down on the table. "Need anything else?"

"Nope, I'm fine." He said, Nygus nodded and left the room. The door began to close behind her and a set of fingers slipped through and pushed it open. A figure walked in and sat down on the edge of the bed. "Hey Mama."

"Hey Papa. So, Io?" He looked at her, "Yumi told me. Shingami-sama's already working on a resolution but as soon as you're healed we'll be heading out over to Egypt."

"You're being horrible civil…" He said and forced himself to sit up. He shifted uncomfortably and looked at her. "Are you going to start yelling at me?"

"Originally, yes. I was going to come in here storming and screaming about how stupid you were and what a dumbass that you didn't use your blade to block it. However… You just look to pathetic. Plus you saved our daughter."

"You said 'our'!" Death Scythe said happily. He smiled and laughed slightly. Kami turned her head down and smiled. "You still love me… You still love me."

"Oh shut up." She said and pushed him playfully. "I do, but you're a giant ass who spends all his time looking at tail." She said taking her normal demeanor back. She folded her arms and gave a large 'humph' sound. Death Scythe sighed and dropped his head. She looked at him, "now you look more pathetic."

"Papa is always pathetic." He said quietly. Kami quickly slipped her hand over and grabbed his and moved in closer and caught him by the lips.

She pulled back and patted him on the head. "Recover soon, I want to beat the shit out of that woman, try to hurt my daughter…" She grumbled and kept going as she slid off the bed and was caught her by the hand. Death Scythe looked up at her, she shook her head and he let go of her hand as she walked out the door.

Death Scythe lay back down and suddenly heard Kami say something he shot up and instead saw Maka rush into the room and cling on to him. "Are you alright Papa?"

"I'm fine… Sounds like you scared Mama." He said and patted her on the head and she sat up on the bed next to him as Soul leaned in on the door frame, "Soul."

"Death Scythe, thanks." He said happily. Death Scythe nodded. "Maka, I'll be waiting outside, I hate hospital rooms."

They watched as Soul vanished into the hall and the door closed. "So, what have you been up to?"

"I… I went and talked with Witch Medusa." She said quietly. "She thinks Io was aiming for Soul, she hates men who are loyal." Death Scythe let out a little noise. "What was that for?"

"I had a run in in Italy with Io before, or at least some one she possessed. You're mother's got a real grudge against her, she's even willing to partner with me to take her down." Death Scythe said. "From the sound, she's doing it behind Shinigami's back."

"She's too powerful, you two couldn't take her down." Maka said quickly. She stood up in front of him and pointed a finger at him. "As your only daughter, I forbid you to go!"

"Why?"

"You'll get hurt again." She said and began tearing up a bit. Death Scythe stood up and held her.

"If you don't want Papa to go, Papa won't unless ordered by Shinigami. Alright?" Death Scythe said, "even if it's with Mama."

"Thanks, Papa." She said and hugged him back. Suddenly Death Scythe cringed and sat back down. "What's wrong?"

"Pain… Just Pain, I'll be fine." He said and laid back down on his side.

"You should get some rest, you probably shouldn't even be sitting up yet. I'll come see you later." 'After I've killed Io…' Maka walked out of the room and towards Soul. "Let's go home."

Arriving at home Maka found that Blair indeed cook for everyone, and Soul was right. Every dish had pumpkin and fish in it as the only two ingredients. "I'm not hungry." Maka said waving off the food that was being shoved at her and Soul.

Soul looked around. "Blair, where's Wes?"

"Blair-chan remembers Wes-kun saying something about the roof." She said and Soul walked out the door to the stairs and went up on the roof. He opened the metal door to see his big brother there, sitting calmly, restringing his violin. "Hey Wes."

"Hello Soul, what's going on? They city seems in chaos." He said not looking up. He finished the last string and plucked it. "Much better…" Wes stood up with it and pulled the bow across frivolously.

"Well, a witch attack, Maka's dad nearly died, and it looks like we're off to fight her soon." Soul said and looked up at the sky. "Has it bothered you at all?"

"What?"

"The weather. It never changes here."

"A little, I'm used to cooler climates and rain often, remember?"

Soul smiled and looked down to see a frog. "I see we were followed."

Eruka quickly transformed and walked foreword. "Please don't go after Io, it's dangerous. You might do something and accidentally release her. She'll kill all the other witches."

"And that's a bad thing?" Soul snapped quickly.

"I'm trying to help." Eruka said quickly. "It's why I took this before your mister found it. I can't come back with it, so you keep it. It's the lay out to Io's temple, Medusa was going to have me watch you go to see how the experiment played out."

"The black blood…"

"I'll go back saying I was found out."

"Won't she kill you for failing her?"

"Free will protect me..." She said quietly and suddenly jumped off the roof tossing a folded up piece of paper at him. Soul opened it and looked at the intricate drawing.

"I don't like the idea of you going after her if even other witches are scared of her." Wes said quietly. "I've had enough scares of nearly having to bury you as a child."

"That time on the bike wasn't my fault, I was dared." Soul said quickly and began to walk away. "I won't die, trust me."


	37. Chapter 36 and a half

Soul re-entered the apartment with his hand in his pocket feeling the piece of paper. The sentence 'listen to the witch and Wes' was repeating through his head and the notion wouldn't go away. He was going to tell Maka he agreed with everyone, they were just a pair of kids who were trying to do something most adults couldn't. However the simple fact kept replaying in his mind that the witch Io wanted to separate him from Maka. It was that deciding thought that made him take out the paper and hand it to his girlfriend going "it's a present from Medusa."

"Medusa?" Maka asked slowly and opened it up with Blair sitting on her shoulder looking at it with her. Maka stopped. "This is… Io's temple? This is it, we've got to go. "

"I know, but can we get lunch first?" Soul asked quickly and Maka looked at him crossing her arms. "I'm hungry, don't be mad at me, be mad at my stomach."

"Alright." Maka gave in and went with him to go searched the fridge.

Blair sat on the couch and looked at the layout. Suddenly Wes came in and put a hand over Blair's mouth. "Can you offer to lead them out the way we went, I'm going to get some teachers to stop them. They'll get hurt if they go. Don't tell, alright?"

The cat nodded and Wes kissed her on the forehead and snuck back out of the apartment. Blair dozed into a dream like state for a few minutes over Wes and was snapped back out when Maka and Soul came out bickering. "Corn tastes better on the cob."

Maka rolled her eyes. "Yeah, and then you coat it in butter. You'll have a heart attack."

"In thirty or so years." Soul defended munching on a piece of leftover pizza. "That's a while to annoy you alright." Soul said putting her arm around her. "Don't worry about it, alright?"

"Okay," She said giving in again. She laughed and Blair jumped on the table. "What is it, Blair?"

"Blair-chan wants to help! Blair-chan knows a quick way out of Death City without being seen!" She said and jumped up on Soul's shoulder. "Follow Blair but be quiet!" The cat jumped down and walked out of the apartment with Maka and Soul following. Maka had grabbed the paper adn slipped it carefully into her coat, locking it with a button. "This will lead Maka-chan and Soul-kun directly into the desert and on their way to kill Eo-san."

"Io." Maka corrected. The cat quickly spun around and shushed her. Blair kept walking to right outside the building and stopped because she saw something familiar. "FISH HEAD!"

"It's that damn cat!" Ox Ford yelled back. Pointing at her he remained startled for a few minutes. "You left bite marks on my head!"

"Blair-chan is sooooowry…" She said playfully.

"Never mind that, Maka Albarn!"

Maka looked up at him and rolled her eyes. "What is it now, Ox? We haven't had any tests lately so I couldn't have cheated you on anything."

"I challenge you and your weapon to a one on one duel with me and my weapon." Ox yelled hysterically.

"No wonder he got lower than me, it'd be two on two dumb ass." Soul said quickly. "Have you talked to Harvar about this? He'd probably tell you you were stupid."

"I did tell him he was stupid." Harvar said walking up and changing into Ox's hands. "But there's just no getting through with him."

"Let's beat him quickly and be on our way." Maka said holding out her hand and taking the scythe. Maka moved him to one side and shifted her feet properly. "Come on Ox."

"Right!" Ox yelled. They charged at each other at the same time.

* * *

Wes was out of breath as he hit the hallway and saw the teacher that had spent the night. "Hey, you." He said and walked over and huffed quickly. "You're Marie right, a teacher?"

"Yes, that'd be me, what is it?" She asked politely.

"Soul and Maka are trying to go and kill the witch that attacked here earlier. I have Blair taking them in a roundabout path out of the city that puts them right next to a small gift card shop and an Italian resturant. They're going to get themselves killed." Wes said and began to regain his breath as he heard two steps behind him.

"Marie, let's go then." Wes turned around and saw Stein messing with his head-bolt. "You must be Soul's brother. You were right Marie, they do look exactly alike." Stein began walking away.

Marie and Wes began following him. "Don't worry, I'm sure we can get him back."

"They're pretty stubborn." Stein said while pulling out a cigarette. She grabbed his wrist and he stopped to look at her. "No." She said firmly and he dropped it on the floor and kept walking.

* * *

The corner of the blade and the pole of Soul caught the spear which was still capable of being shoved foreword. Maka dodged it and ran foreword to head butt Ox Ford in the chest. Ox lunged back and held his chest. "That's cheating!"

"It's a fight, when you fight in a fight it's not cheating."

"How is a head butt fighting?" Ox cried and rushed her again. Maka stepped carefully and swung the scythe at his feet. Ox jumped and tried to spear her but she dived away. Regaining her footing the rushed again and clashed their weapons in the air. Ox decided to copy Maka and head butted her back in the chest. Maka went back a couple feet and Soul changed back and went over to Ox who was looking at him. "What?"

"You head butted _my_ girlfriend in the _chest._" Soul said and cracked his knuckles.

"Girlfriend? Well, I um… Harvar!"

"You're on your own." Harvar said and changed back and began walking away. Soul picked up Ox by the collar and pinned him against a wall.

Blair walked over to Maka. "Soul-kun is very protective of Maka-chan."

"He's always been like that." Maka said cheerfully. Soul punched Ox straight in the face and heard the bone break. Ox screamed as Soul dropped him to the ground. He walked over and asked Maka how she was. "I'm fine. I'm surprised you didn't beat him more."

"I would but I'm not that mean. Kind of want to kick him while he's all hunched over like that though." Soul said and Maka dragged him quickly away behind Blair.


	38. Chapter 37

"It's just over here." Blair chirped happily as she wove around a large red building and jumped up on a barrel. "Soul-kun and Maka-chan are almost to the way out, Who knew they would have sealed that grate?"

Blair jumped down and kept going as Soul and Maka ran behind her trying to keep up with themselves out of breath. Soul turned to Maka, "Are you sure Blair knows her way around?"

"Yeah, positive. She knows every nook and cranny. They probably did just put that grate up." Maka said and tried to keep up as they turned a corner and saw the open desert. "See, I told you!"

Blair ran and leapt up as Wes stepped into view she climbed in his arms and cuddled to him. "I brought them like you asked Wes-kun!"

"You set us up?" Soul said quietly.

Marie stepped out next to Wes with her arms crossed. "What do you two think you're doing, you'll get killed!"

Soul and Maka turned around to see that behind them Stein was leaning on a wall looking at them. "Death Scythe's already in the hospital, we don't need two more in there."

Maka turned to Soul and grabbed his arm, "what do we do?"

"What do we always do?" Soul asked her quietly he quickly changed and they bolted past both Marie and Wes out into the desert. Stein got up and began walking over, "come on Maire."

"Alright." She said and turned into a large golden hammer with a few sparks of lightning coming off the head. Stein leaned her across his should and began sprinting after them and soon began to catch up. "Can we just scare them a bit, I don't want to hurt them."

"I had a different plan actually." Stein said and took off his glasses and shoved them in a pocket. "We're going to join them."

"What?" Marie cried almost yelling.. "They're kids, they don't stand a chance against that witch! Anyways you still have a concussion remember? Do you want to get yourself killed?"

"Hurm…" Stein said and shut up. Right before he reached them her turned to her. "Are you in or out?"

"Fine, Franken, but you owe me, big time." She said angrily. Stein jumped up and over Maka and the weapon, spun and landed in front of them and used Marie's handle to block a frontal attack.

"We're not stopping." Maka said quickly. She pulled back and attacking in swift quick motions, Stein used Marie to negate every attack easily. "She tried to kill Soul and ended up nearly killing my father."

"And that is Spirit's own fault, but you're not complaining are you?" Stein lowered Marie and looked at them. "Listen, we're not condoning vengeance but we're not supporting it either. However, Io is a witch and is on Shinigami's list being such."

"We're going to supervise you." Marie said changing back. "However, if things get bad you two need to run alright? We can't let anything happen to either of you."

"Wait… you're going with us?" Maka asked as she dropped Soul who quickly turned back into a human. "So, we're not in trouble?"

"Oh we didn't say that. You left the city when it was on lock-down and tried to flee when we approached, you're in a lot of trouble." Marie chimed happily. "We'll let's get going then, there's a small airport over this way, the owner's an ex of mine, I'm sure he'll let us borrow a plane."

"Marie-sensai, do you really have ex's in nearly every country?" Maka asked walking up to her as a small frog ribbited in the back ground.

"Not in the least. I probably have two or three in each country." Marie stopped, "wait that's a bad thing isn't it?" The four kept walking away and the frog quickly dashed across the sands before she turned back into Eruka and began running. As she approached Blair turned to human form and caught her.

"Blair-chan loves frog meat…." She said deviously. "Blair-chan's getting hungry too, to bad there's nothing to distract Blair-chan from her meal."

"They're all going to fight Io, I have to tell Medusa-sama!" Eruka cried and began running after she broke Blair's grip. "She'll kill us all if that Stein character gets hurt."

"We have to go tell Death Scythe-sama!" Blair yelled and began running away from Wes leaving him at the edge of town. He dropped his brow and looked out over the desert. "Soul, you idiot!" He yelled and hoped his little brother could hear him.

* * *

"Medusa-sama, Soul and Maka have left for Io's." Eruka said running in.

Medusa smiled, "what wonderful news! This will be a wonderful time to observe the experiment. Go watch for me, Eruka. You can take Free with you." She said quickly.

"Medusa-sama! Stein and the hammer Death Scythe have gone along as well." Eruka said quickly and Medusa looked at her when suddenly they heard cracking as Medusa's hand rolled up into sharp little fists.

"And you didn't stop him?" She hissed, a small black snake coming out of her mouth.

"I would have been killed and then you would have never know that they were going!" She cried and recoiled back until Free got off a table and grabbed her pulling her away.

"You can't expect one little witch to do everything, anyway, you like him, you should get off your pompous ass and go get him yourself!" The wolf said loudly pointing a finger at her.

Medusa stopped and looked at him. "You're right. I'll be back soon, Crona, you're in charge." The witch quickly ran out of the room.

"Me, in charge? I don't know what to do…. What should I do Ragnorock?" Crona cried softly.

"Stop being such a wimp! You're the biggest loser in the world sometimes you know. You stupid little girl-boy nimrod." The weapon said and hit her on the head. "I'll be in charge, and I say we get pizza!"

"Aren't we the pizza shop though? Isn't that our cover?" Mizune said looking at the blob.

"Stop bitching! We'll have make our own pizza than, back to the caves!" Ragnorock ordered and they slowly began to leave.


	39. Chapter 38

"We've had five more Miesters die and thirty more weapons, it's not going so well." Justin Law said turning away from the mirror and looking up at Shinigami, "oh Lord, may I go and fight?"

Shinigami shook his head. "I've already have Death Scythe out of commission, I need someone here if we have another attack and you're one of the more powerful Death Sycthes."

"I understand, Lord. I just hope this will end soon. The loss of life is so high." Justin said and turned to the mirror to keep observing random parts of the world. "This isn't going well, but the major coven's been hurt to, they've lost sixty. I'd hate to say it's worth it."

"Looks like Medusa held up her end of the bargain, this is going as best as can be expected."

* * *

"Death Scythe-sama!" Blair said barging into his hospital room and jumping on top of his chest and woke him up. "Maka-chan and Soul-kun left with Stien-san and Marie-chan to fight Io-san, they're going to be hurt!"

"What?" He said and sat up and grabbed his shirt from off the table. "Dammit… Go home, I'll take care of this." He stood up and put it on, the tears around the hole in the shirt agitated his wound but he ignored it. Death Scythe watched as Blair left and grabbed the bottled of Novocain, he looked at it. "I don't have time…" He grabbed his coat and ran out of the room, hall way and school.

Death Scythe couldn't really remember where Yumi's apartment was, but he knew that Kami was there so he had to find it. He wandered on to the street he thought it was on and began yelling. "Kami! Kami!"

He looked around quickly and didn't see anything that would show him where she was so he kept walking. "Kami!"

* * *

Yumi poured her and Kami some tea and they sat discussing their experiences around the globe when they both heard yelling from outside that was getting louder. "Kami! Mama! KAMI!"

Kami stopped and set the glass down to go to the window when Yumi grabbed her hand. "Ignore him, you're divorced."

"He's supposed to bed in bed, he's injured." She said softly and opened the window and yelled back. "What the Hell are you doing out of bed Papa?!"

"It's an emergency! Maka and Soul went after Io!"

Kami looked at Yumi, "can we borrow you're plane?"

"Uh, sure, Kami. Just… HEY!" Yumi yelled as Kami jumped out the window and landed next to her ex-husband. Death Scythe grabbed her arm and began pulling her along towards Shibusen. "We have to tell Shinigami before we leave though. If we don't he'll think we're leaving the fight."

"Right." She agreed quickly and they raced through the streets as fast as they could dodging people and objects to hit the Shibusen stairs. Death Scythe pounded the doors open and they tried to make their way through the crowded hall of kids. "Spirit!"

"On it!" He said turning into a scythe. Kami plunged the very tip of the blade down and pole vaulted over the kids and kept running. The students looked at them in shock and began discussing who the woman was. Black Star laughed at them all. "Those are Maka's parents, you all are goofy."

* * *

"Lord, it appears we have a slight worry. Maka, Soul, Stein and Marie are boarding a small jet plane as we speak, they're about a half an hour away." Justin said turning around to see Kami wielding Death Scythe barge in the room.

"Kami-chan, Spirit-kun, it seems your daughter is flying away somewhere. Would you happen to know why?" Shinigami asked scratching his head with one of his huge fingers. "This is quite out of character for her."

"She's going after Io, and we're going after her. Yumi has given me her jet plane, we might be able to catch up with them mid flight." Kami said setting Death Scythe down, he turned back to human and stretched carefully. "We'll bring all four of them back."

"Good, good. It's great to see you better Spirit, don't go injuring yourself too badly. If you can find some way to trap Io more." Shinigami said and Kami's eyes got angry quickly.

Death Scythe sighed. "We have a history with Io; we met a soul possession of her in Italy once. Let's just say Kami…"

"I'm gonna slaughter that whore!" Kami said and grabbed the scythe's hand and dragged him out of the room fuming about the witch in the most foul language she could think of.

* * *

"Told you I could get us a plane." Marie said smiling over at Maka and Soul as she turned her head and looked out the window as they were leveling off in the sky.

"You didn't have to reveal that much of your chest though, Marie. It makes you look like a hooker, and that's not going to get you that husband you want." Stein said quickly, his arms folded tightly to his chest, head bent down not looking at any of them.

"You actually sound concerned, that's weird. Hey, why are you all gloomy?" Marie asked turning towards him the in seat next to her. "There's no reason to be so somber about the fight ahead until we get there."

"I'm not worried about the fight, I'm worried she'll recognize me." Stein said wishing he had his cigarettes on him. "I've fought Io before, in Italy with Spirit-Sempai. Kami was there too, we almost didn't need to fight when she got that angry at her possessed body."

"My Mama doesn't get angry easily. What did Io do?" Maka asked and Stein laughed. "What?"

"Would you believe me if I told you Io possessed a super model, went up to Sempai and hit on him? He said no flat out to her face because he had just started dating Kami. Io told him to leave the "little girl" behind and he called her a whore. She tried to use magic on him, Death scythe and I fought her until Kami came down." Stein burst out laughing.

"It was so funny, Death Scythe told her what happened and Kami walked over to her and beat the shit out of her with her bare hands. Your mother spent the night in an Italian jail."

"That doesn't sound like my mom." Maka said surprised.

"She was only nineteen at the time, she grew up, Spirit-Sempai didn't. It happens sometimes." Stein said calming down. Maka and Soul looked at each other and quickly locked hands.


	40. Chapter 39

Shinigami escorted Kami and Spirit to the small strip right inside Death city. All three felt uneasy as it looked like a storm was rolling in. Shinigami left a last bit of advice to them and they began to walk to the plane as the captain started it. The flight attendant lowered the stairs/door and Kami marched up the steps angrily in her thin black heels followed by Death Scythe who, now turned away from Shingami, was wincing in pain.

"We could have gotten you something, aspirin, a numbing agent," Kami said as she went and took a seat by the window. "But no, you're so damn stubborn Spirit."

"Shut it Kami." The weapon said and took a seat across the plane from her. The two of them sat so consumed absorbing the silence between them that neither of them noticed the large Boa constrictor that had slithered on the plane. The snake carefully hid under a row of benches near the wall and stayed there quietly waiting.

The plane began to move foreword and Death Scythe suddenly looked out the window. "Hey Kami, this thing's not that turbulent is it? Last time we went on a plane together I was thrown across the room."

"Are you accusing me of being bad luck?" Kami crossed her arms and glared at him.

"I didn't say that, it's just usually I'm carry on, it's a lot safer." Death Scythe grumbled. "I kind of never got over that plane crash."

"If you want to change into a scythe, I'll duct tape you to the floor, or ceiling, either's fine." She picked. Death Scythe stuck out his tongue as the seat belt lights came on with a nice 'bing' noise. Kami quickly got up and rushed over to sit next to her ex-husband. She quickly buckled up and reached over and did his too. "You're so useless, you know…"

"It makes you take care of me though." He smiled and held out his hand, she noticed and shook her head and he crossed his arms and looked outside to see Shinigami outside watching as the plane began to accelerate.

* * *

"Hey Maire, get up here for a second." Came the pilot over the intercom. Marie stood up and squeezed past Stein to rush to the cabin. She opened the door and stepped in. "Sorry to bug you, but Bernie just called from tower, Shinigami just escorted Death Scythe-sama and his wife onto a private jet with the same bearing as us."

"Ex-wife." She said quickly and bit her thumbs finger nail quickly. "Thank Bernie for telling me, would you?" The pilot nodded and Marie dashed back to her seat and took a deep breath.

"What was that about?" Soul asked casually playing his game of solitaire.

"It seems that Death Scythe-sama and Kami-san are following us, they just left the airport." Marie said and turned to Stein, "Should we turn around?"

"No, they'll catch up." He said not getting her point. Stein was watching Soul's game carefully and pointed to a stack and a top card.

"Thank, Sensai." He said quickly and moved the stack over. He looked up as Maka walked back over with several bottles of water, enough to last a while. "We don't need them until we get to the desert."

"It's best to go in hydrated, as well as taking water with us." She said quietly. Stein and Marie looked to Soul who shook his head quickly.

"Third stack, red queen." Stein said and Soul quickly saw it.

"You should just be playing this game." Soul said and moved it over.

The intercom came over again. "We'll be arriving in two hours." The room went quiet again; nobody moved again except Soul who flipped over the cards and quickly played it. "Sweet, I finished this time."

"After six hours of straight games. You need to stop doing quantity and start doing quality." Marie chimed finding a nice distraction.

"Not with solitaire, it's the luck of the draw like poker." Stein said.

"Will you teach us how to play poker?" Maka asked stealing all the cards from Soul.

Stein took them and shuffled them. "It's pretty simple, you get five cards, and if you have the best hand you win, you'll pick up the hands easy." Stein said and quickly distributed the cards. "Show hands."

Maka and Soul showed their hands quickly and Marie slammed the cards down. "Royal flush!"

"This isn't Vegas…" Maka muttered quickly.

"Sorry, I got carried away." Marie giggled and quickly threw her cards back in. "Let's play again!"

* * *

"If you want, I can use a mirror and hop onto their plane." Death Scythe offered watching Kami pace back and forth in the aisle. "You've got to calm down; we've only been in the air for two hours."

"Maka's out there and she'll get herself hurt!" Kami said waving her arms around. She stopped and put her hands to her head and began to focus on her breathing. Death Scythe unbuckled and walked Kami back to a seat. "I can't believe she'd go and do something like this! It's completely out of character."

"It happens, she's upset. It doesn't help that she probably had a flash back of Soul getting injured." He said and patted her head carefully. "Even going this speed, it's a few hours why don't you get to rest."

"And you won't do anything?" Kami asked quickly.

"I respect you more then that." Death Scythe said and pulled a blanket from a small cupboard to the side and handed it to her. Kami took it nervously and thanked him quietly. She rolled over and pulled the blanket over her snuggly. Death Scythe moved to the opposite end of the plane, sat down silently and watched her mid section go up and down from her breathing.

His first instinct was to try and touch her, his second was backing away from her wrath, the second was stronger and he remained seated tracing his hand along her outline which he considered far too far away.


	41. Chapter 40

"Is… is this it?" Maka asked quietly as they stood outside a large sandstone structure that looked pretty invincible and impenetrable. The four stood in the mist of the sand sweeping around them. Maka pulled out the blueprints and opened them. She looked it over carefully. "According to this, there's no entrance."

"We'll make one then." Stein said and walked over to the wall. He kicked it and a little bit of sand crumbled away to show a still strong block. "Marie." He said and backed up pointing a hand towards the wall.

"My specialty." She chirped, changed a hand and crushed the wall quickly. Shooing some of the dust and sand away she stuck her head in. "Ow!"

She pulled back and held her cheek. Stein looked in and laughed. "It's a peacock. Figures since Hera loved peacocks. Alright let's go, don't agitate the birds." Stein said and walked in to the building. Stein quickly patted himself down and pulled out a small flash light and pointed it down the dark hallway to find it filled with the magnificent birds.

They began foreword carefully and Marie sighed, "You two remember the rules? When we say, you two run, no matter what."

"We know Marie-Sensai." Soul said and turned to Maka and took her hand.

Maka suddenly jolted and felt a witch, "Sensai!"

"I know, she's this way!" Stein yelled and began running. Maka and Soul ran after their teachers and Soul quickly changed into a scythe which Maka leaned over her shoulder. "Be prepared."

Stein grabbed Marie's hand and she changed quickly as he dropped the flash light in front of a large red door with bright lights coming from beneath them. Stein quickly kicked the door open and walked in slowly to discover a giant paradise in the center of the complex. "Where are we at, Maka?"

Maka quickly held up the map in the light. "It's the central worship room." Maka said and walked over to a small waterfall that dropped down into a small man-made river. All over there were peacocks and flamingos frolicking and playing through out large bushy ferns and small crops of flowers. "This is a nice place."

"She's had a while to make it like this. I sensor her, but not here…" Stein said and looked around. "I wonder where she is?" Stein stopped. He quickly blocked an attack with water by hitting it away with Marie. "There she is."

Maka jumped back from the water and quickly began watching everything quite carefully. It was then a peacock came right up to her and looked at her in the face. "She's dangerous, you stand no chance. You're a pathetic little girl with a pathetic little crush. You'll get hurt you know just like your mother."

"Peacock's can't talk…" Maka said quietly and raised Soul.

"Maka what are you doing? The bird didn't talk!" Soul cried and turned back to normal and grabbed her. He looked at her and saw her eyes were blank and emotionless. "Shit… Maka, wake up."

"You're going to betray me, is that it…" She said and pushed him off. "I thought you cared for me…" She said and clenched her fists.

"Stein, Maka's gone crazy!" Soul said and blocked a punch from his own girlfriend. "What do I do?"

"Can she hear you?" Stein asked still fending off the water.

"No?"

"Feel you?"

"I think so, she shoved me off." Soul said and had to shove her back as she tried to hit him again. Maka came back with a fist flying but bad aim as Soul caught her.

"Then use that to remind her it's you." Stein said and suddenly was hit back against a wall, Marie still clutched in his hands. Stein quickly got up and re-grasped Marie.

Soul thought for a second and pulled Maka into a tight hug and held her there. He felt her nails scratch at his back and head but he refused to let go. "Maka…." She refused to quit. Soul let go of her for a quick second and picked up a rock. "I apologize… Soul chop!"

"OW!" Maka said quickly and grabbed her head as Soul quickly tossed the rock away. She looked up and turned to Soul. "Why's my head hurting?"

"Io got in there, messed you up." 'So I had to bash you on the head with a rock.' Soul left that out and quickly turned into a scythe. "Let's go and find her, she's not here."

"Right." Maka said and looked at the map carefully. "This way." Maka said and began running right past Stein and Marie towards a small gold door she pushed open and ran into. She looked around as a little light flowed in from the ceiling. A small gold chair was in the center and there in the chair sat a beautiful woman with black hair that fell to either side and spilled easily onto the floor. "Io…"

"No, my name is Hera. I embedded myself into this temple, my soul is this temple." She said softly and stood up and glided over to her. "When I found out what a danger Io is I condemned her body to this place, her soul however wanders. I need you to stop that. A healthy soul resides in a healthy mind and a healthy body. Her mind is far from healthy, she goes carelessly after men. You must be careful young weapon."

Hera brushed aside Maka's bangs and kissed her on the forehead. "Good luck young miester." The woman disappeared and the room suddenly was dark. "Soul was that…"

"That was real, I think…" Soul said from his scythe form. Maka slowly began to the next room. "Maka, a healthy body doesn't necessarily mean a human body. What if she's sealed her soul into an object? It's done a lot."

"I know, that just means we'll have to find the object if she doesn't have a body." Maka said quietly and was somewhat disturbed and relieved when she opened the next room. There was a small stream of light from the ceiling pouring down on a thin body that lay on a slab.

"She's grabbed a new body? Already?" Soul asked and Maka raised him. "We've got to take the body out quickly and find the object."

"I know…" Maka said and walked up the stairs to the slab when she was tossed back by a sharp burst of light.


	42. Chapter 41

Maka stood up using Soul as an aid. She groaned and grabbed him up again. "I don't know how we can physically get close if light is attacking us."

"You two shouldn't go running off." Stein as running in with the hammer, both completely soaked. "Is that a new body?"

"Yeah, we can't touch it, she attacks with light." Maka said quickly. Stein quickly looked around and began running towards the side of the room getting closer to the body. A small wisp of light flew off and hit a mirror on the side of the room to send it bouncing to the other side. Stein landed on the slab next to the body of the girl and felt for a pulse.

"Is she?" Marie asked quietly and Stein nodded and raised her to smash the head in. Maka looked away quickly before Soul muttered something and she turned back. There was a large cloud emerging from the remnants of the face. "Light and now mists… we can't hit her if she doesn't turn solid."

"We think her body might by an inanimate object." Maka yelled quickly. "Should we just start destroying everything?"

"That's something Black Star would say." Soul noted quickly.

"No, we might destroy what ever's keeping her in here. We'll have to think smarter." Stein said and looked around then turned to watching the cloud. "Marie, try shocking it."

"Alright." She said and let a small bolt of energy loss on the cloud. There was a small charge absorbed by the mist, but for the most part the lightning went through and had no effect.

"To bad we couldn't freeze the room, make her solid in ice." Soul muttered and turned back to normal. "I got an idea… Stein, keep up your guard alright?"

"Don't do anything stupid." Maka yelled quickly as Soul walked up the steps right under the cloud.

"Actually that was the plan, I've been working on my Black Star impression." Soul said and coughed slightly in his hand to clear his throat. "HEY YOU SHITTY CLOUD THING, YOU SUCK! IF YOU WEREN'T SO SCARED OF ME YOU'D TURN BACK SO I CAN BEAT YOU DOWN INTO THE GROUND. I'VE SEEN RAINDROPS TOUGHER THEN YOU!"

"He's actually pretty good…" Maka said and couldn't help but get distracted for a second thinking about actually having Soul dress up as Black Star and confronting Black Star. The cloud began to react and grow denser. Maka clasped her hands around her mouth. "Keep it up!"

"THAT'S WHY ZEUS LEFT YOU, YOU PATHETIC EXCUSE FOR A HEIFER, BY THE WAY, DID I MENTION YOU LOOK FAT? YOU'RE EVEN BIGGER THEN A HEIFER!"

"He hangs around Black Star too much…" Stein noted. Mari sighed. "Defiantly…"

"POOR IO'S ALL ALONE BECAUSE SHE'S TOO STUPID TO SEE IT WAS JUST ONE GUY!" Soul was knocked back across the room, Maka rushed over and caught him her back landing against the wall not his. "How'd I do?"

"It was creepy for a minute. She's turning solid." Maka said grabbing him as a scythe. "It's time for us to take her out."

"For right now, focus on defense, we'll do the offense." Stein called out and raised Marie.

There was a shattering light that rippled through the room. Stein and Soul were sent flying back, Soul and Marie even changed back to normal. However, Maka and Marie were unaffected staying where they were. "She's attacking the boys." Maka said as she ran over to Marie. "Sensai, change, I'll use you."

"Right!" Marie said and turned into the hammed which Maka grabbed and whipped down onto the blob of liquid and light. The hammer went through easily but the blob reformed after the swipe. "Try frying it, use my soul resonance."

"Yes, Marie-Sensai." Maka focused and the hammer suddenly grew with a huge electrical discharge. The young miester raised the weapon and sent it crashing down through the blob. Part of the blob did disappear, but it healed as before. "It's completely useless…"

"Don't think like that!" A voice yelled from the end of the room.

* * *

The plane landed right outside the temple of Io. Death Scythe unbuckled and walked carefully and quietly across the room to kneel next to the chair where Kami was sprawled out sleeping in. He touched her shoulder lightly and shook it. "We're here Mama."

"Um… five more minutes Papa." She said and rolled over.

"Maka's still in danger, Kami." He said strongly and the woman bolted up and grabbed him as he turned into a scythe. Kami grabbed the door release handle and pulled it quickly and kicked the stairs/door open to jump down on the sands below. "So what's our plan of action?"

"Go in, slaughter the bitch, than maybe go get some breakfast." She yawned and began hiking over to the building. She looked at the large hole in the wall. "Looks like Marie found a way in."

"Funny… hey are those peacocks?" The scythe inquired as Kami jogged along the hallway and found the opening to the room with it's own ecosystem. "It's kind of pretty, you know how much their feathers go for?"

"What's with all these damn birds…" Kami hissed and made her way through the flocks to the next door way. She kept walking and saw a bright light and Death Scythe was flung back and untransformed. "She has a canceling wavelength…"

"Maka's in trouble!" Death Scythe yelled and got up to run into the room and saw Maka jump back from a massive gathering of floating water. Maka huffed and looked at the enemy. "It's completely useless…."

"Don't think like that!" Death Scythe yelled as Kami came running up behind him. "We can defiantly beat one witch."

Kami marched right up to the blob passing her daughter and looked at it and then put her hair up in a rubber band. She looked at it and the shape began to change and turned into a young woman. The woman's face went sour as she brushed her long red hair back from her face and peered over at Kami. "I remember you…"

"Hey." Kami punched the woman straight in the face. The woman took a step backward and looked up at Kami. Kami quickly jumped out of the way as a thin milky stream went for her. She ran over and grabbed Death Scythe who quickly transformed. "Everyone, get on your guard!"

Maka jumped down next to her mother and Marie turned back and got Stein up. Soul walked over and changed as Maka grabbed him and they looked over at Io. "How are we going to beat her, Mama?"

"The old fashion way, bombardment." Kami said and Death Scythe laughed. "I thought you hated bombardment, Spirit?"

"Only when you played, you threw the balls at people's heads." Death Scythe said and they all lined up. "Let's go."


	43. Chapter 42

"We should do a team resonance." Marie said quickly and Stein and Kami looked at each other. "Don't tell me you two don't get along?"

"No problem, Soul, can you get to the piano?" Maka asked quickly of her scythe.

'Give me a second.' He responded inside himself and shoved open the door to the room where the piano played and the little demon sat inside. "Don't say anything, I'm borrowing the piano."

"Do you just want to bor…" Soul shoved his foot in the demon's face.

"I said don't say anything!" Soul kicked him away and hit the piano keys gently. He struck a low key. Stein and Kami turned back to Io hearing the noise. Another low key was struck.

"So, is this how your team does their resonance?" Stein asked quickly.

"It's highly effective." Maka stated raising the scythe.

Inside Soul sat down at the piano and looked across the keys then turned to the little demon. "Have you ever heard Chopin's Funeral March, Sontana number 2?"

"No to my knowledge." The little guy said and walked over, "I take it I am going to though, Evans?"

"Stop calling me Evans you piece of shit." Soul said quickly and hit the first notes and then moved his hands stiffly and quickly to the next notes. Soon, becoming enthralled in the notes Soul got a twisted little smile and kept playing.

With precision Kami aimed Death Scythe at Io's feet making her jump over the blade only to have to dodge a thunderous hit by Marie and Stein then a swift attack from Maka by her scythe. Following the three separate attacks they all followed on with a group attack. Kami and Maka swung from opposite sides locking her in while Stein hit from the top.

It was only after had any of them realized that Stein had hit the two scythes down with the hammer and the witch was gone. Death Scythe groaned, "Stein watch where you're swinging her."

"Sorry Sempai." Stein said quickly and they looked around and saw a forming blob in the corner that suddenly lunged towards them. Stein quickly moved Marie and smashed the witch across the room.

Kami and Maka both raced foreword. In perfect synchronization they lowered their scythes and split the form in half sending it to opposite sides of the room. Maka looked at it. "Mama, what's going on, why's she staying solid?"

"She's spoiling, milk spoils if you leave it out of the cold for too long." Kami said smiling. "Looks like the desert wants us to win."

Soul finished the song early. "Looks like I won't have to play the entire song after all." He pulled the cover closed and stood up.

"Come on, don't you want to play one more tune. I know you like jazz." The little demon beckoned him but Soul just walked away and closed the door behind him.

"I need a bath…" Soul groaned through his blade which was covered in curds. "Let's kill her and get out of here."

Stein stuck out a hand and made a quick little gesture no one but him and Marie noticed. The two halves of the witch Io began flying about the room chagrining towards the two scythes. The miesters swiftly and easily diced the clumps making a large mess everywhere in the room. Harden pieces of milk dropped to the floor.

Out of the shards little plumes of purple smoke rose and swirled together to form one large purple soul floating in the center of the room. Death Scythe quickly turned back and swallowed the soul making a twisted face. "She was sour…"

"Good job everyone." Marie said turning back to normal and walking over with a smile on her face.

"Maaakaaa…. Would you go throw me in the river in the other room?" Soul asked still in scythe form. "For some reason being covered in witch milk is really bothering me."

"Sure." She said cheerily and excused herself from her parents and went to the room with peacock's still everywhere. Maka set him blade first into the small river and took off her jacket and began cleaning off the blade.

"You didn't need to get your coat dirty…"

"It's nothing; anyway it had chunks of milk on it too." She said and cleaned off the blade complete and pulled him out. Soul turned back and shook off splashing water everywhere. "Now I'm soaking."

"No, you're just wet." Soul quickly shoved her in the river. "And now you're soaking." He laughed until Maka grabbed his leg and pulled him in too. Both burst out laughing and began in a water fight.

* * *

"I wonder why she spoiled so quickly…" Marie said kicking a chunk. "I found her quite easy to kill after she began to clump. Maybe Maka and Soul could have done this by themselves."

"About that." Kami said pointing a finger in Marie's face.

"WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING?!" Death Scythe yelled at her arms failing. "SHE COULD HAVE BEEN MAIMED OR KILLED! YOU SHOULD HAVE STOPPED HER INSTEAD OF HELPING HER!"

"Well... Stein wanted to kill Io…" Marie said and turned around to find him gone. "He vanished. Hey, where'd Maka and Soul get off too?"

"They're alone!" Kami yelled and began running from the room. Death Scythe slapped his forehead, "She's a bit edgy, can you tell."

"It's kind of sad you guys divorced. You really did make a good couple Death Scythe. I'm sure if you reform your ways she'll take you back." Marie she smiling. "I know! When I get my time off this summer I'll put you through Marie's How to Change a Guy in Ten Days Program!"

"Will it work?" Death Scythe asked quickly. "You know you're kind of chronically single and rejected yourself." Marie quickly hit him to the ground in a swift motion. "Ow…"

* * *

Stein walked along the passage she led him too, it was dark with out light so he had to use his left hand pressed firmly along the wall as he stumbled foreword. "What'd you do to witch Io, Medusa?"

"It's a specialized bacterium. Makes curdling faster. Come here, I'm only a few steps away." She lulled. Stein reached his other hand foreword carefully and felt it hit her face. Carefully tracing his hands down he felt her neck. "What is it you want Franken?"

Stein hand quickly constricted around her neck. He lifted her off the ground and slammed her against the wall. "Let me make this clear witch, I loathe you. I wish you weren't so damn useful."

"Useful? Is that all?" She hissed running a hand up his arm.

"Soul Purge!" Stein yelled and rammed a hand into her stomach. Medusa quickly crippled over and Stein dropped her to the ground. "Why don't you go slither into a hole and stay there?"

Stein quickly ran down the hall way and left Medusa to her own devices.


	44. Chapter 43

Marie and Kami were watching Soul and Maka play with cute little 'awes' and small little comments of how the two were 'too precious' and such. Death Scythe decided to instead follow the peacocks around and carefully kept stealing feathers from them. Death Scythe had a fistful when a peacock came up to him and pecked him in the hand. "Damn bird, go away."

The bird gave off a loud squawk and pecked him again. The birds began to flock around him squawking and pecking at him. "Hey back of you brain-dead animals!"

Kami and Marie looked over and laughed. Maka stopped their games and stood up. "Jump into the river, Papa! I don't think they'll follow you!" Death Scythe quickly took to Maka's advice and jumped in thinking he was safe. The birds quickly adjusted to pecking him on the head. "Opps… didn't think of that. Go underwater Papa."

"But then I can't breathe!" He grumbled and Stein suddenly jumped down next to the rivers edge and grabbed the feathers from Death Scythe. "They're after these."

"I got that part, Stein." Death Scythe said as all the bird instantly flocked around stein who held completely still, the bird observed for a minute, got bored and walked away one by one to go about their normal business. Stein quickly handed Death Scythe back the feathers who shoved them quickly into his jacket. Stein offered a hand and helped the scythe out of the water.

"What should we do with them?" Marie asked quickly.

"I prefer an insane asylum…" Kami said quickly.

"No, I meant the peacocks. We can't just leave them here." Marie said and the entire group stopped to think.

Death Scythe smiled and turned to Stein. "Yumi's plane is outside… And she does live in a place with natural peacocks."

"Her plane's defiantly big enough." Stein caught the smile and laughed some.

The next minute the entire group was outside herding peacocks onto Yumi's plane using what ever methods they could, the main begin having the birds chase after Death Scythe. He ran onto the plane and quickly turned into a scythe by the door until they were all on and he escaped quickly to close the door.

Death Scythe walked over laughing. "I hope Yumi cries when she sees that."

"I'm hoping for a hernia." Stein said watching the plane fly away leaving giant whips of sand in its wake. "She's going to shoot us for this."

"It's well worth it." Kami rolled her eyes at her ex-husband's words. "Come off it, Kami, Yumi is really stuck up."

"So you're filling her plane's with peacocks?" Kami asked.

"We also left out the laxative…" Stein commented before getting hit on the head by Marie. "Ow…"

"Well, the plane we're borrowing is in an airfield just outside of Saqqarah. Not too long of a walk." Marie said and they began to take off through the sands toward the small desert town. Maka and Soul quickly clasped hands and began walking after the women. Maka turned her head and yelled at the two. "Hurry up or we'll leave you behind. I know Mama wants too."

Death Scythe's head dropped and Stein patted his shoulder. "You still have me Sempai!" Death Scythe groaned and began stalking after the rest of the group. Stein turn to look behind quickly to see Medusa at the broken entrance. She made a shoo-ing motion and Stein took off running after everyone.

* * *

"I think we should stop for food in Paris." Marie said quietly. "I haven't been to Paris in years. City of lights, romance…"

"Trying to get a new boyfriend, Marie?" Stein picked at her.

"At least I'm trying, instead of locked up in a lab all day." Marie said and crossed her arms turning towards the window. Stein shrugged and Kami and Death Scythe looked at him, Kami nudged him and Death Scythe pulled Stein away for a minute. "Listen, you need to apologize to Marie since she's staying at your house for the next week. Women can be very aggressive."

"She said one back though. Anyway, it's not like I'm trying to go out with her." Stein said and took a step away before he stopped and looked at him. "I don't love, remember?"

Stein walked away and Death Scythe rolled his eyes. Death Scythe remember the feathers and pulled them out and divided them in thirds. He walked over to the separate little table Maka and Soul were sitting at and presented a group to his daughter. "For me Papa? Thank you; I can put these in my room."

"My little Maka-chan is very welcome." He said and patted her Scythe moved back to his seat and handed a bundle over to Kami. "Pretty feathers for a pretty girl."

"Nice try, Papa." She said taking them. Death Scythe tapped Marie with the edges. She turned back, regained her smile and took them mouthing thank you. "So is that why Papa was running around chasing birds."

"Originally I was going to sell them for a buck a piece, but I think they'll be put to better use now." He said and turned around to see that no one was paying any attention to him anymore. He sulked into his chair and slowly closed his eyes.

"STEIN-SENSAI!" Maka and Soul yelled in unison. The teacher turned his head around and looked at them. "When's Spring Break?" Maka asked.

"Um, I think it's three weeks away." He said and waited a second to turn back around.

"Why do you need to know when break is, your both staying in the city, aren't you? You're too young to go out on your own." Death Scythe said quickly.

"Actually we were thinking about going to Tahiti. I could get my mom's credit card from Wes and I have an uncle down there." Soul said quickly.

"And we could take Blair with us for supervision; she'll get some exotic fish to eat too." Maka said and they turned back to each other planning.

"Aren't you going to take Papa?" Death Scythe whined.

"NO!" They two said quickly and laughed as Death Scythe started throwing a fit.


	45. Chapter 44

**Note: this is not the last chapter. :), just letting you know. Love Aki  
**

* * *

"How do I look?" Wes asked as he had his suit back on and was looking in the mirror in Soul's room. Blair and Soul sat on the bed looking at him. "What?"

"You're always in a suit, you look like normal." Soul said.

"Blair-chan thinks Wes-Kun looks nice." She said getting up and straitening out his collar. "Well, Blair-chan better go find some clothes." The naked cat woman quickly left the room closing the door behind her.

"Are you really going in that Soul?" Wes asked looking at his little brother's normal attire. "Couldn't you at least lose the jacket for me? It's kind of a big thing being honored by a god, you know."

"I'll do you one better." Soul said and took off his jacket, head band and took off his shirt. Soul rummaged through a drawer stuffed with random clothes and records and pulled out a white button up. He quickly pulled it over his head and fixed the collar. "How's this?"

"Thanks Soul, I'm still upset at you though." Wes smiled and tussled his brother's hair playfully. There was a knock at the door and Wes reached a hand over and opened it to show Maka. "I was just wondering if you two were ready, we have to get going or we'll be late."

"Were just waiting on Blair." Wes said and Blair came out of Maka's room in some of Maka's clothes that were way too small on her but no one said anything. "Alright then let's get going." Wes said moving past the miester.

He held out an arm which Blair quickly attached too and they were on their way to Shibusen, Maka was going to follow but Soul grabbed her arm. "Would you carry these?"

Soul handed her a thick folder of sheets. "Sure what is this?"

"It's the piano/violin duet I wrote for my brother." Soul said picking up the violin case. Soul walked over and opened the door. "Shibusen has the only piano I can get to; why not kidnap him after the ceremony?"

"I think he'll like that." Maka said walking out ahead of him. She stopped outside and waited for Soul to close the door. Joining hands they smiled and walked down the hall.

* * *

"Just stand there until Shinigami calls you up then just stand in front of him. Very simple." Death Scythe said among the small crowd of people, mainly just students who had gone because they had met Wes during the lock down. "Also, don't give a thank you speech, just 'thank you', Shinigami doesn't have a lot pf patience, likes things quick."

"Alright." Wes said and Shinigami walked up and clapped his hands together to get everyone's attention. "Okaaay! Now were here because Death Scythe Justin Law has nominated a person for the Shibusen honor award. Thanks to him tackling a witch nobody got hurt which is always good, okaaay! Wes Evans!" Wes walked up and stood there for a second while Shinigami searched himself and pulled out a small bronze bar with a bronze replica of his mask hanging off it. "Here you go! Thanks for saving Justin and Maka!"

"Thanks." Wes said and Shinigami moved past him. "Let's go get food, I had Kid-kun get a caterer, you always need to eat, alriiiiiight!" Shinigami said and began leading them to the room over.

"Come on." Maka said and grabbed him. "Soul told me to come kidnap you." She said dragging him through the crowd in a run and taking across the ballroom to the piano and Soul Eater.

Soul stretched his fingers and turned around. He grabbed the violin and bow off the top of piano and handed them to Wes. "I hope you can read my notes, I'm rather bad at writing sheet music."

"So that's where you went? You tuned the piano?" Wes asked and Soul nodded. Soul sat down and hit a few keys as everyone filed in.

"Hey Maka?" Soul asked, she replied with a 'hum'. "Don't laugh if it sucks, alright?"

"I won't, I promise." She said and sat down at the edge of the bench to give him room. Soul hit another key and Wes drew the bow across and the room gathered around them except Black Star who was sitting _on_ a table eating his fill.

Soul's key strokes were fast and high pitched and after a second Wes bow moved and put a lulling sound under the happy tunes coming from the piano. Maka smiled. "It reminds me of a happy dream."

Soul smiled and kept playing. The entire crowd listen to the nine minute song that ended with Wes and Soul on the same notes causing a timbre of instruments. They both ended on a long dotted half note, C sharp. Wes lowered his bow and looked at his little brother and stuck his violin under his arm.

"To the composure, my little brother Soul." Wes put his hands together and started clapping and got the whole room to follow suit within seconds. Soul got his first standing ovation; of course, there were no chairs to be sat on in the first place, but to Soul that didn't matter because he turned and saw Maka standing and clapping with a goofy smile on her face.

* * *

"That was our soul resonance put to music, wasn't it?" Maka said walking up to Soul who had retreated to the balcony after the party had started. Soul looked away from the view and smiled at her nodding. "I think you couldn't have put it down better."

"Thanks. So you really liked it?" He asked scratching his head.

"Of course, that was amazing." She said and Soul took her hand.

"I wrote it for you." Maka leaned in and kissed him. She pulled back and smiled.

"So you want to go dance?"

"There's no music." Maka said and was dragged into the middle of the room. Soul whistled to his brother. "You remember how to play Grandmother's lullaby?"

Wes walked over to his violin case and pulled out his instrument quickly and began to play a soft slow tune. Maka and Soul began to dance. In the background Death Scythe asked Kami if she wanted to dance and was rejected quickly until he began to mope and she changed her mind.


	46. Chapter 45

**Preview at bottom of page!

* * *

**

Soul walked across the white sands in a pair of blue swim trunks and a thin pair of sunglasses lying on his face. In each hand he had a soda as he walked around a wooden beach chair and laid down handing one to Maka. He raised his sunglasses and grunted. "I'm surprised Blair hasn't drowned, cat and all…"

"She's human too." Maka said opening the can in the opposite chair. She took a sip and set it down. "I think it's cool that you're brother came too."

"He didn't come too; he followed Blair with puppy-eyes and a credit card." Soul said and lowered his sunglasses to relax back. "The only reason we came is because he came, for some reason your father thought he was responsible."

Maka laughed and Soul kept going on. "Bet he didn't know that my brother was dating our cat."

"So they finally accepted it?"

"Not yet, they will." Soul said and cracked the can open. "If they have kids, I wonder if they'll be half cats, quarter cats, or humans that can turn into full cats or some type of half cats or quarter cats."

"That's a lot of wondering." Maka said and felt Soul's hand grab her. "What'd be funny is if they have cat heads."

"That would be hilar… but I'd be there uncle…"

Maka laughed out loud only to be joined by Soul; they drowned out the screams and yells from Wes and Blair playing in the water in front of them. "So, did you see the pile of homework Stein assigned us as a punishment for trying to leave the city?"

"Do I want to?"

"Five hundred pages... Each."

"Can you do it and I make a photocopy?" Soul asked, Maka dropped his hand to smack him lightly.

* * *

"I've fully thought out my big idea Tsubaki!" Black Star yelled running into the living room and jumping up on the table in front of her.

"It doesn't involve chickens again, does it? That farmer told us he'd shoot us if we came back." She said closing and setting her book aside.

"Nope, this is based off Soul asking Maka out." Tsubaki instantly blushed. "Now!" Black Star said getting a serious tone and pacing back and forth. "There's been a couple that should be together, it's obvious. I need to bring them together!"

"Re… really?" She asked nervously.

"Yes! So…. I'm off, be back later!" He shouted and ran out the door. Tsubaki calmed down some and resumed her reading. Black Star made a mad dash through the city and found the person he was looking for. "KID!"

"Hum?" Kid said looking up from a twig. "What do you want; I'm marveling at the perfect symmetry of this stick."

"Do you want to know what I think, huh, huh, HUH?" Black Star asked bouncing in place. "Well?"

"Not really, but since you won't stop no matter what, please, go on." He said tossing the stick away slightly adgitated.

"You should ask Patti out!"

"I should ask… WHAT? Do you realize how dumb of an idea that is? It'd be totally unsymmetrical, she's taller then me!"

"You know the only way you're every going to have symmetry in a relationship is if you clone yourself…" Black Star said thinking. "And then you're gay and like incest!" Black Star was punched swiftly in the face as Death the Kid muttered something about killing him one of these days. Black Star sat up and picked the stick off the ground. "Hey, you forgot your stick!"

* * *

Stein sniffed his nose, he hated the smell of flowers, he hated the thought of what he was going to do. He had come up with a new plan on the way home and he hope to anyone above willing to listen, that no one would see. He remembered the little card, he left it blank. He quickly pulled out a pen and wrote the name in and a short message and continued on his way back to his house. "I must be crazy."

He walked past the gate and quickly ran up to the house and waited a minute, he noticed that they should probably be messed up a bit so he slammed them against the door. He walked in and took off his shoes and moved noisy down the hall and knocked at a door and held the flowers out in the middle of it. The door opened. "Someone left these on the steps."

"Really?" Marie said taking them. She flipped open the note. "'Marie-Hi' Who ever it is isn't very good with words. But they're pretty all the same." Suddenly a loud thud came. "Aw, shoot!"

Marie left the door frame and Stein turned in the small bedroom. There were bags all over the place. "Going somewhere?"

"Back to Australia. I'm taking over again until my week off in summer. Until then, keep the room clean alright?" She said standing the bag up and slinging it around her shoulder then gathering the other bags. She walked out next to him. "At least I'll have these pretty flowers for the flight. I'll see you summer."

"Right, summer." He said and Marie jumped up and hugged him quickly. "Say goodbye to everyone for me alright." She waved and left quickly the door shutting behind her. Stein laughed between thoughts and sank to the floor next to the room and was that way for a while.

He suddenly saw shoes next to him. "I don't need to take you to the hospital again do I?"

"No, Sempai." Stein said looking up. Death Scythe sat down next to him and blew air out quickly. "What's up?"

"Kami's giving me partial rights, isn't that cool? But, she also slapped me and told me I was still a complete asshole." Death Scythe laughed. "What' up with the mad scientist thing?"

"I feel like the Titanic if the ship missed the iceberg." Stein said. "I'm so relieved."

"Why?"

"Do you really want to know?" Death Scythe shrugged. "I bought Marie flowers."

"Ha!"

"I ran the way home so no one would see me with them. Bashed them against the door so they looked quickly discarded, and only wrote 'Marie-Hi' inside. Told her I found them on the fronts steps."

Death Scythe began laughing. "How'd she take it?"

"Said they were pretty, the guy wasn't good with words, and that she was going back to Australia and left." Death Scythe went quiet. "Don't worry, it's definitely better this way."

"You wish it was…" Death Scythe said and patted him on the shoulder and stood up. "I'm going to grab a drink, want to come."

"I don't drink before dinner."

"So far."

"Good point." Stein held out his hand and Death Scythe took it to help him up. He led him out of the house talking about women that wreak lives. A small slither came from the darkened end of the hall as a snake came foreword and stopped right next to where Stein was, the eyes filled with disappointment. The tongue came out and tasted the air, the snake quickly left.

* * *

**First off, I love you guys for being so amazing. That's a lot a reviews and a lot of opinions and they have been incorporated partially into this and a lot into the squeal! You really made me enjoy writing this for you and I've read on several occasions you like the quick updates. Sorry to leave the story on a high-high-low note (three parts to this chapter... that's funny to me :3 ) but that's where it ends. I hope you like this story to go on and read the squeal, it varies a bit.**

**The squeal Conspiracy Theory is more focused on Death Scythe and Stein and their relationships, and for the sake of I'm worried some one might get upset it is going to be rated M, but there's nothing that bad in it that I'd ward of 15 or 16 year olds.... so far. There is still some MakaxSoul, in fact the beginning is focusing on them but for the main part the story follows DS and Stein and how karmic retribution is a complete bitch. **

**CT will follow the same format as By Ourselves. It will be update M, W, F and be about the same length chapters.  
**

**Finally, a preview of it! I like previews...:**

Death Scythe yawned and woke up scratching his head and opened his eyes to look up at the over decorated ceiling of his large house. He sighed through his nose and sat up to scratch his back where the scar had settled and shuffled his feet against the floor picking his slippers up with his feet. He scuffed his way to the door and walked out into the hall straighten his black pajamas out. Walking through the dining room he turned his head to see someone and kept walking. "Morning Stein."

"Hi Sempai." The miester said flipping through the morning paper.

Death Scythe stopped and his face grimaced. "Stein?" He was met by a 'hm?' "What are you doing in my house?"

"Marie's coming back today, I really didn't feel like being at home when she arrived." Stein said. Death Scythe muttered to himself, 'that's what I have to do today,' and he heard the paper being flipped. "I made the coffee."

"I mean how'd you get in here, I had every door and window locked." Death Scythe moved to a cupboard and pulled out a cup.

"You leave a key for Kami under the front left window sill. I borrowed it…" Death Scythe rolled his eyes and poured himself a cup of coffee to walk out and sit down next to Stein. "You don't look angry about it Sempai."

"Too tired…" He grumbled and began guzzling the cup down. "Hey, you got the time?"

"Um… 9:40." Stein said looking off his watch and quickly returning to the newspaper. Death Scythe stopped and set down the cup as the door bell rang. He quickly ran down back to his room. "I take it I'll get it."

Stein got up and walked over to the front door to see Maka and Soul. "Hey Stein-Sensei, why are you at Papa's house?" Maka asked walking in.

"I'm avoiding people as usual. What are you two up to?" Stein said closing the door behind Soul.

"We're going to surprise my mom by randomly showing up, Death Scythe wanted to take us too the airport since he has to pick up Marie." Soul said and suddenly they all saw Death Scythe hopping on one foot down the hall trying to get the other sock on. Soul laughed quickly. "Nice. Told you he'd be unprepared."

"I think he's doing quite well only waking up barely two minutes ago." Stein said and went back into the dining room.

**By Ourselves: Conspiracy Theory, coming May 11 (so I can get other things done first :3 )**


End file.
